Shadowing Ivy
by A Shot of Amber
Summary: What if Julia came back? What if something someone said was not that but in truth it was? What if everything we lived for was just a dream? What if that little girl with the black hair was actually a woman alot older and more dear to him then any person w
1. Default Chapter

Shadowing Ivy  
  
By A Shot of Amber  
  
This is the first story I have ever written for Cowboy Bebop. The story is already completed so I will post a chapter every Sunday night. So basically there will be a chapter a week.  
I really suggest you stay with the story because there will be some twists you won't understand unless you read everything. Other then that I hope you enjoy. Thank you!  
  
* ~* Session Prologue: Bringing It All Back * ~ *  
  
I guess you could say I lived that hard life. Hell I died once, all for a womyn. A womyn that was like a beautiful angel to me with the power to kill. She killed me once, then twice before dying herself.  
  
The angel left me to be alone a new man in the same old body. I was hoping to die but they brought me back and stitched my soul back into its confines. So I returned to the only place I could call home, the Bebop. Yea Jet was glad to see me, he even bought and cooked up some real beef for me. That was a real treat and it even tasted good, compared to the crap he usually makes.  
  
Then there was Faye, she was glad to see me too, but she didn't show it. No she just called me a lunkhead and turned her back on me. To bad I saw the smile on her face and the happiness in her eyes. Who knew that the girl would miss me so bad? I never knew I meant so much to her. Then maybe I did and I never wanted to say anything about it.  
  
Yea and then there was Ed, she was back on the ship. Sitting in her normal position with her computer. What was it's name? Tomato? After the food. Ein was with her; the two were always together. Kids and pets stuck together like that.  
  
The sun was rising the next morning. I was sitting in front of the window watching it rise over the ocean. We were back on Earth looking for some new bounty. A guy worth 20 million woulongs. Seems he's wanted for serial murder, drug possession, theft, and some other things. The list was endless but Jet and I decided that we would catch this guy and cash in the money. Faye was left on her own to find him. She was to bossy and demanding to help us, and if she ever got her greedy hands on the money it would be the end of that.  
  
Now I sat here, sweat pouring down my face from doing my jeet-kun-do exercises. A pair of blue sweatpants on my legs. The sun cast a golden quality over my skin, mixing with the salty smell of the ocean. I hated Earth but for once sitting there alone looking a the sky turn from blue to gold and pink I had to say it was beautiful.  
  
.Just like Julia was beautiful. God, I missed her so much. She had gotten lucky.she had died and escaped this dream while I was stuck to keep on living. I wanted to damn her very life but I loved her to damn much to do anything except sigh and get up.  
  
The sunrise pissed me off, who wanted to see it anymore if it reminded me of her.  
  
Your gonna carry that weight.  
  
End.chapter one is short and written in first person. This will change and go to third person in the next chapter though. So please read and review and tell me what you think or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you! 


	2. Shadowing Ivy 2

Shadowing Ivy  
  
By A Shot of Amber  
  
* ~ * Session 2: Fortune Telling Magic * ~ *  
  
I was the first one to wake up that morning. The early morning sun could not stream in and shine upon my eyes from where I lay. The couch was hard underneath my back; I had never made it to my bed last night.  
  
An empty bottle of Jack Daniel's and three glasses spoke of my premonitions. Faye, Jet, and I had been drinking last night. Just a few drinks between friends or in our case, two friends and an annoying shrew womyn. After a few drinks, the subject of the past came up with Jet telling stories of his days with the ISSP and Faye talking about her childhood. I had remained quiet, retreating into myself while they talked until sleepily everyone had tracked off to bed. I had lain my body upon that couch and slept there to awake the next morning plagued with a headache.  
  
With a groan Spike threw his legs off the couch and stood up to head towards the kitchen and find the aspirin bottle.  
  
" Morning Spike." Jet waved a limp tired hand at him, unscrewed the top of the aspirin bottle, and shook out two tablets. He popped them into his mouth and took a gulp of water.  
  
" Morning," Spike replied reaching for the aspirin and taking some for his self.  
  
" I hate hangovers," Jet groaned taking another drink of water.  
  
" Yea, so do I," Spike replied poured himself a glass of water and taking a sip to wash away the gritty taste of the aspirin. " Call me when breakfast is ready, I'll be out on the deck."  
  
" Sure," Jet replied raising a hand to wave him off.  
  
Spike set down his glass and walked out to the deck, he was already dressed in his sweatpants so he had no need to change his clothes. Outside the morning, sun had begun to rise streaking the sky with orange and purple.  
  
For some reason, the colors of the sky reminded him of Julia. Her smile was like the rising sun, bright and oh so beautiful and the golden color of the sky was her hair. He dropped the towel onto the ground and began with his first stance. The workout would help to clear his mind.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" What's for breakfast?" Faye groaned walking into the kitchen holding her head.  
  
" Eggs and bell peppers," Jet replied stirring the eggs in the pan.  
  
" Sounds good, now where is the aspirin?"  
  
" Right there," Jet pointed to the small bottle sitting next to him on the counter top.  
  
Faye lunged forward and grabbed the bottle unscrewing the top quickly and shaking out a couple tablets for herself.  
  
" I hate mornings like this," she groaned taking the aspirin and walking back out of the room.  
  
" So do I," Jet replied wincing at the headache throbbing along his temples.  
  
Spike held the position steady while he took a deep breath then slowly relaxed his body. He took a couple more deep breaths before relaxing completely and pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Nothing helped more then to have a cigarette in the morning, sort of an early morning way to start the day.  
  
He lit up the cigarette and took a deep breath inhaling the gray smoke before blowing the excess out again. The sun had risen fully now in the sky, hovering just over the horizon. It slowly climbed it's way up into the sky shining light upon the city. He winced slightly at the strength of the light. The sun was getting stronger, already he could see little colored dots floating in front of his eyes. Spike blinked once then turned away too see Faye standing near the entrance to the ship shading her eyes from the sun.  
  
" Hey Spike breakfast is ready."  
  
" Alright, I'll be right there," Spike replied rubbing his eyes to get rid of the colors.  
  
Faye nodded and walked back into the ship towards the main room.  
  
Inside Jet set down some plates on the table and a dog bowl in front of Ein. Ed was already eating her eggs when Faye walked in followed shortly by Spike. They too sat down and began to eat. Barely any words were spoken except for some comments on Jet's cooking which were met with the usual glares from Jet. Faye was the first to finish, she left her plate on the table and walked off to the bathroom to immerse herself in an hour long bath. Jet finished next and took all the plates, he would do the dishes, and clean up before heading off to do other things like water the bonsai and fix the ship.  
  
Spike got up and walked out of the room towards his own room. He figured he get dress and maybe go out and walk through the town a bit. The ship was quiet as everyone went off to do their own thing. He would have usually just gone back to sleep on the couch but that day something seemed to pull him along, dragging him to his room and telling him to go to town.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It wasn't until that afternoon that he finally escaped the ship and headed towards the city. After a short nap on his bed he awoke and stole the shower away from Faye who spent the next hour screaming insults at him from the other side of the door.  
  
Now he walked through the crowds of people lain down with baskets and shopping bags haggling over prices with the dealers. The smells of rotten vegetables mixed with those of fresh cinnamon buns and coffee. He walked past all these stalls, his hands shoved into his pockets playing with some loose change while he looked up into space not really paying attention. People stepped out of his way only brushing past the man in the blue suit with no destination.  
  
Once away from the dealers selling their wares from cheap wooden stalls. The crowd thinned out giving way stores with dirty glass windows selling electronics and worn out looking clothes. Spike stopped in front of one such shop to look at a computer in the window when someone called out to him.  
  
" You! Young man!"  
  
Spike turned away from the window to see a gypsy womyn pointing to him from across the street. She stood in front of a rather worn out tent dressed in a long green skirt with a purple shawl flung and knotted over it. A white pheasants blouse lay un-tucked and stained around the edge that peeked out over the shawl.  
  
" You young man, come here." She beckoned him over with one finger.  
  
Spike looked around him but saw no one else nearby. A group of girls stood giggling in front of a clothing store while an old couple walked up ahead of him a few yards.  
  
" Are you talking to me?" Spike asked pointing to himself.  
  
" Yes, you young man, come here," the gypsy womyn replied.  
  
Spike looked around him again then walked across the street towards her. She was not very tall, only coming up to his shoulder and as he grew closer he noticed the smell of violets wafting around her.  
  
" Young man, how would you like me to tell you your fortune?"  
  
" No thanks, I don't believe in that kind of thing," Spike replied shaking his hand and turning away.  
  
One hand clanking with gold bracelets reached out and grabbed his coat sleeve stopping him. " You are a non believer of my talents. You think I am a fraud out to make money." She let go of his coat sleeve and moved her hand down to his hand. " Let me see your palm." She turned over his hand and laid his palm out flat in her hand while the other traced over the lines in his skin. " You have lived and died many deaths, you have no fear in life, only great sadness."  
  
" Look lady, I don't believe in this sort of thing," Spike replied trying to take his hand back but she only held on tight and looked up into his eyes. For the first time he noticed the dark violet shade of them framed by thick black lashes, pulling him in.  
  
" You cannot leave without me telling you your fortune," she whispered closing both her hands around his.  
  
"Look lady, I'll tell you one more time, I'm not into that kind of thing," Spike tried again.  
  
The gypsy womyn refused to listen and just shook her head clucking her tongue at him. " You are one of those people who does not know a good deal when you see one. Follow me and I'll show you the truth."  
  
She let go of his hand and walked into the tent beckoning him to follow her. Spike sighed and scratched the back of his head before following her in. Inside the scent of violets was stronger mixed with that of burning wax and smoke. Candles filled the tent crowding every space and filling it with a soft glowing light. She took a seat at a small table, swishing her skirts as she sat down and beckoned him to sit in a chair across from her.  
  
" Alright we can begin, I can answer any question you may have involving your past, present, or future."  
  
" How about telling me how much this is going to cost," Spike replied sitting down in the chair.  
  
" My price is 15 woulong for a palm reading and 25 woulong for a crystal gazing, but at this moment the price is nothing." She laid her palms out flat on the tabletop. " Now please lay your hands on top of mine and open your mind to me completely. Push out all the negative thoughts and just believe that I know what I'm doing."  
  
Spike gave her a look but he did lay out his palms on top of hers and tried to open his mind and push out all the thoughts that there was no point to this.  
  
" Let me see," she mummered closing her eyes and drifting off slightly. " You once loved a womyn very much, but she was taken from you in a violent way."  
  
Spike snapped to attention and stared at her, she sat there across from him eyes closed, a soft dreamy look on her face.  
  
" You lost a friend because of this girl, you both loved her and neither of you knew who she loved." The gypsy girl took a deep breath and went on. " Only in the end did she realize how much she truly loved you and then it was too late and she died. I see rain and her body laying still, you keep this picture frozen in your mind."  
  
Spike closed his eyes seeing the picture of Julia falling as she was shot and then her body lying there on the roof with all that blond hair of hers flung out over her arms.  
  
" Sometimes you wonder if she can see you. Like an angel watching over you, or a ghost haunting you. I see her clearly in your minds eye smiling at you and growing closer and closer till she is almost behind you." The gypsy womyn opened her eyes and looked past Spike to the street where some people were walking past. Their voices broke through his thoughts forcing Spike to open his eyes. He looked over at the gypsy womyn who was looking past him to the street. Spike turned around in his chair to follow her gaze and see what was going on.  
  
A group of people walked past talking loudly and laughing. As they moved on, he caught sight of someone, a girl standing alone across the street staring up at a mural on the wall. She wasn't very tall, but she was thin with long black hair halfway down her back and dressed in a white man's dress shirt and a short black skirt. As if though sensing the fact that someone was looking at her she turned her head slightly to the side and looked over her shoulder. Their eyes were the first thing to meet, hers were green staring right into his. She blinked once then turned away and reached down to pick up a bag laying at her feet. Another group of people walked past the tent passing the opening and blocking the girl from sight. When they had moved on, she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
" Who are you staring at?" The gypsy womyn asked calmly breaking through his thoughts.  
  
" Nothing, just nothing," Spike replied turning around in his chair to face her. " Is there anything else left?"  
  
" No, just the matter of payment, 15 woulongs please." She replied holding out one hand.  
  
" Then here you go." Spike pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it to her before getting up and walking out of the tent into the bright sunshine.  
  
The gypsy womyn followed him outside and watched him walk off down the street his hands shoved into his pockets. A small smile shone on her face has she pocketed the money and walked back into the tent to blow out a small candle burning all alone on the table top.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I walked inside the park and looked around me. Nearby on the playground children ran around screaming nosily while parents sat and chatted on the wooden benches. I turned to avoid that area and instead headed deeper inside the park towards the water fountain. Here people sat in pairs of two or three talking quietly among themselves while the sounds of water splashing filled the air.  
  
I took a seat on a bench and reached into my pocket for my pack of cigarettes. The search for the strange girl I had seen had been fruitless. She had disappeared from sight the minute I stepped out of the gypsy womyn's tent. Although I could say I was not looking for the girl, there was something, inside me that wanted see her again.  
  
Spike pulled a cigarette out of his pack and put it to his lips before shoving the pack back into his pocket and reaching for his lighter, the pocket was empty though. Spike began to search through his jacket when something clicked and a flame shot up next to him.  
  
" Need a light?" A voice asked holding out his lighter. The tiny flame danced near his face. Spike turned his head to look up at the source of the voice only to see a womyn he had never believed to be real.  
  
" Julia..?"  
  
See you Space Cowboy.  
  
Ed: Since Ed and Ein got almost no time in this episode we will introduce the next episode. A spooky space creature with ten claws will come and attack our poor hero's, but the wonderful Cowgirl Ed and her sidekick Ein will come and save the day!  
  
Faye: Hey wait that's not true!  
  
Spike: Stop making up stuff Ed.  
  
Jet: The next episode is " Winding Ivy."  
  
Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you and see you in a week. 


	3. Shadowing Ivy 3

Shadowing Ivy  
  
By A Shot of Amber  
  
* ~ * Session Three: Winding Ivy * ~ *  
  
Spike pulled a cigarette out of his pack and put it to his lips before shoving the pack back into his pocket and reaching for his lighter, the pocket was empty though. Spike began to search through his jacket when something clicked and a flame shot up next to him.  
  
" Need a light?" A voice asked holding out his lighter. The tiny flame danced near his face. Spike turned his head to look up at the source of the voice only to see a girl he had never believed to be real.  
  
" Julia..?"  
  
He quickly shook his head to clear away the vision and looked up at the girl again. Long black hair hung down on one side, blue green ribbons wound into it near the front. A pair of green eyes looking at him with a confused expression. The lighter flame still burned next to him.  
  
" Julia? My name is not Julia." The girl felt confused to the name. A small part of her heart burning with something strange.  
  
" Hey don't worry about it, I just mistook you for someone else," Spike replied taking the lighter from her hand and lighting his cigarette before slipping the lighter back into one pocket. " By the way what is your name?" He asked looking up at her.  
  
A smile lit up her face bringing the green eyes to life with mischief. " What's it to you?" She asked slyly.  
  
" Maybe I would like to know the name of the girl who took my lighter." Spike blew a cloud of gray smoke out of his mouth then flicked some ash off his cigarette.  
  
" I didn't take your lighter, it fell out of your pocket," she replied crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
" Yea whatever and how did it fall out my pocket?"  
  
" Perhaps because there is a hole in the pocket big enough to let your lighter slip out and fall to the ground."  
  
Spike just laughed and reached for his pocket slipping two fingers in to feel loose threads and a jagged hole at the bottom.  
  
" Told you so," the girl quipped uncrossing her arms and showing him his lighter which was once again in her hand.  
  
" How did you do that?" Spike turned to look at the girl standing behind him. The lighter glinted in the sunlight has he took it from her hands and slipped it into another pocket.  
  
She smiled and leaned down getting close to his ear and whispered something.  
  
" I'm magic." Her voice whispered caressing his ear.  
  
" Oh really, well let it be known that I don't believe in magic," Spike replied leaning forward to escape the feeling of her breath on his ear.  
  
" Well then what do you believe in?" She leaned farther over the bench too. The sleeves of her white shirt slipping off her shoulders to revel thin pale arms.  
  
" Death and the past that haunts me." Spike's voice was very quiet and serious.  
  
She said nothing but blinked a few times and stood up pushing her sleeves back up on her shoulders.  
  
" My name is Ivy if you must know."  
  
" Ivy? That's a nice name for a girl," Spike replied looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
She wasn't looking at him though instead her green eyes were wide open with fear staring off beyond them. Spike noticed this and he too turned to look over the fountain in front of them.  
  
A shot rang out heading straight towards them.  
  
" Look out!" Ivy yelled falling to her knees and putting both arms over her head.  
  
Spike jumped off the park bench rolling over to some bushes near to him and pulled out his gun. The forgotten cigarette was pulled from his lips and tossed away.  
  
A few more shots rang out headed in his general viscinity. Spike fired back hitting a man in a dark suit; blood exploded from the wound as the portly man fell to the ground. People screamed and ran away from the shots, Ivy was no where to be seen.  
  
" What a day, I'm just sitting on a park bench minding my own business and this had to happen," Spike muttered to himself as he took aim again. The shot ran out hitting its mark in the chest. Another man in a dark suit fell to the ground his gun falling into the fountain.  
  
" Two done, three to go," Spike muttered reloading his gun.  
  
" You're not going to get anywhere shooing at them like that."  
  
Spike jumped dropping his gun to the ground, bullets rolled away under the bushes.  
  
" How did you get here? I thought you had ran away?"  
  
" I did but I came back, it's me they are after not you. I just didn't want you to die at their hands," Ivy whispered pulling her brown canvas bag off her shoulders.  
  
" After you? Alright what is going on here?" Spike growled suddenly feeling agitated at the girl.  
  
More shots rang out but his gun was empty since the bullets had disappeared into the bushes. Ivy opened up her bag and began to rummage through it.  
  
" I know it's in here somewhere," she mummered shifting through it's contents before pulling out a small black grenade.  
  
" A grenade? What are you planning to do? Blow this place up?"  
  
" No something a little different," she smiled and pulled the pin out before tossing the thing over at the three men.  
  
There was a brief second of silence before the thing ignited with a boom. Thick black smoke poured out covering the men, rendering them blind.  
  
" Come on," Ivy yelled throwing her bag over her shoulders and standing up. "We need to get out of here now." She reached down and grabbed his hand pulling him up.  
  
Together the two ran out of the park. Behind them gunshots echoed in the thick smoke. The two men yelling and trying to escape the blackness while shooting off their guns in any direction, hoping to hit any target except themselves.  
  
She ran quickly, her hand wrapped around his wrist pulling him along with her. The brown bag bouncing off her back, black hair flying in the wind created by their movements. Spike could only run with her, the sounds of gunshots ringing past them soon faded has they got farther and farther away from the park. It was until they reached the port and the ocean did she stop and let go of his hand.  
  
" I think we've lost them," Ivy gasped leaning on the railing.  
  
" Who were those guys? They didn't seem to happy to see you," Spike leaned on the railing next to her his breath slowing down to a normal pace.  
  
" I can't tell you, it's a secret," Ivy replied turning around so her back was against the rail.  
  
" You can't tell me why some strange men are obviously trying to kill you and anyone around you? Sounds pretty fishy. What's wrong you got a bounty on you or something?"  
  
" No nothings wrong and I don't have a bounty on me!" Ivy replied agitation filling her voice. She straightened up and faced Spike, one hand gripping the railing. Anger filled her eyes but that quickly disappeared melting into remorse and sadness.  
  
" Basically I don't want to pull anyone into my problems so I can't tell you," she whispered looking away to the ground where her bag lay.  
  
" Then why did you come up to me in the park if you didn't want to pull me in or get me killed?"  
  
" Because," Ivy looked up at him a smile on her face, " You dropped your lighter and I figured you might want it back."  
  
" Is that it?"  
  
" Yea, I never meant to get you shot at. I just was doing a good deed, my only one for the day. Now if you'll excuse me." Ivy bent down and picked up her bag settling it onto her shoulder. " I think it's time for me to go."  
  
Spike blinked a couple seconds wondering if he should get involved in this girl's problems. His mind came to an option quickly. If he didn't know the girl then he would stay out of her business.  
  
" Well then it's been nice meeting you," Spike replied grinning at her and pretending to tip and imaginary hat.  
  
Ivy smiled back then turned away one hand holding the strap of her bag, the other slipped it into the pocket of her short skirt. Spike watched her walk away like this, the setting sun sending her shadow to extend back towards him. He had just turned away himself, headed back to his ship when her voice stopped him.  
  
" Oh yea before I forget." Spike turned back to the girl. " Here's your lighter back." Ivy pulled her hand out of the pocket and tossed a small silver object towards him.  
  
He caught it one hand and looked down it lying in his palm.  
  
" See you space cowboy," she called sending him a wave before turning and walking away.  
  
Spike grinned and shoved the lighter into his pants pocket before turning away himself.  
  
" What a strange girl."  
  
See you space cowboy.  
  
* ~ * Next Session* ~ *  
  
Spike: Life is all normal on the Bebop.  
  
Jet: Yea, we're out of food and this witch is still here.  
  
Faye: I resent that!  
  
Ed: Ed-person and Ein-woof are hungry!  
  
Jet: Then go find us some damn food.  
  
Faye: Well maybe if you actually helped us to get that last bounty.  
  
Jet and Faye start arguing in the background.  
  
Spike: Like I said everything is normal on the Bebop. Tune in next time for "Enter in the Goddess."  
  
Well what did everyone think? Like? Hate? Love? Tell me!!! Send me some reviews or email me at Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. I look forward to all your responses! 


	4. Shadowing Ivy 4

Shadowing Ivy  
  
By A Shot of Amber  
  
* ~ * Session Four: Enter in the Goddess * ~ *  
  
The morning sun broke through the windows of the Bebop lighting up everything with a golden light. The control room remained empty of humans to enjoy nature's beauty though.  
  
Inside the rest of the Bebop, Jet was making breakfast from the little bit of food there was left. Faye was lying on the couch still dressed in her underwear stifling yawns and trying to stay awake. Spike groaned and sat up in his bed, the sheets underneath him were twisted and wrinkled while his blanket lay forgotten on the floor.  
  
It was another normal morning.  
  
Spike pulled out a cigarette from his pack and lit up, blowing a stream of gray smoke towards the ceiling. The silver lighter was set back on the table by his bed while he stood up and stretched before walking out of the room.  
  
" Ein go woof! Ein go woof! Ein go woof!" Ed sang happily dancing around the room. In the kitchen Ein sat patiently waiting for his breakfast from Jet.  
  
" Can someone please shut her up? It's to early for this!" Faye groaned throwing one arm over her eyes.  
  
" What's wrong Faye? Don't like the entertainment?"  
  
Faye moved her arm slightly to see Spike leaning against the rail above her. A cigarette dangled from his lips, and she was disgusted to see that he had neglected to put a shirt on.  
  
" It's to early for this lunatic's singing and dancing," Faye replied closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the way the muscles of his arms moved.  
  
Spike grinned down at her before getting up and walking down the rest of the stairs. Ed was hanging from the rafters now looking over the room with wide-open eyes.  
  
Spike sat down on a chair across from Faye and put his feet up on the tabletop. With lazy eyes he looked around the room at Faye lying on the couch, her long legs bent slightly at the knee to Ed scuttling around on the rafters pretending to be a monkey.  
  
" Breakfast is ready!" Jet yelled walking into the room laden down with plates.  
  
" Yo Jet no need to yell we all can hear you fine," Spike replied looking over his shoulder.  
  
" Sorry but I wasn't sure if her Royal Highness heard me or not," Jet replied shooting a dirty look at Faye while he set the plates down on the table.  
  
" Shut up," Faye muttered. She lay still for a few seconds before the smell of food broke through her senses and she quickly sat up.  
  
" So what's for breakfast?" She asked excitedly looking at the plates on the table. This excited look quickly disappeared.  
  
Spike was looking at the plates with a critical look while Jet set down Ein's dog bowl in front of the dog.  
  
" It's eggs, mushrooms, and- -"  
  
" Let me guess green peppers?" Spike asked filling in for Jet.  
  
" Yep, it was supposed to be an omelet but I let it burn a bit when I went to go check on my bonsai trees."  
  
" A little bit? It looks like you completely forgot it until it was burned a crispy black," Faye cried looking at mess of black and yellow eggs.  
  
" Well sorry if you don't like my cooking. If you don't want it then starve and I'll just feed your portion to Ein," Jet yelled back.  
  
" He he he, just kidding I'll eat it," Faye grinned picking up her plate and beginning to eat.  
  
" Womyn," Jet muttered sitting down next to Spike and picking up a plate. " Hey Ed you going to come and eat?" He yelled over his shoulder to the red haired girl.  
  
There was a moment of silence followed by a loud crash. Jet looked over his shoulder then went back to eating.  
  
" So where were you yesterday?" Faye asked coyly. Her chopsticks swirled through the mess of yellow and black making a pattern before picking up a piece of bell pepper and bringing it to her mouth.  
  
" I was out," Spike replied through a mouthful of food.  
  
" Out? Just out? You didn't go anywhere or see anyone?"  
  
" Nope, I was just out."  
  
Faye gave him a look then went back to eating. Silence fell over them, each person locked into their own little world. Behind Spike and Jet, Ed lay on the floor legs and arms stuck up in the air.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" By the way where were you yesterday?" Jet's voice was muffled from underneath the ship.  
  
" I was out, I went walking around the town and visited a park, nothing big." Spike blew another stream of smoke out watching it disappear in the blue sky. He sat above Jet on the hanger his legs dangling over the side.  
  
" You sound like you did more then that. What happened? You meet a girl?"  
  
There was no movement from Spike, he just sat there a few seconds staring off into space before pulling the cigarette from his lips and flicking it into the water below them.  
  
" You might say that," he replied watching the white stub sail through the air and hit the water.  
  
" Well what's she like? Is she pretty?" Jet slid out from underneath the ship and grabbed a wrench before sliding back in.  
  
" She weighs 300 pounds, and talks like a man," Spike replied looking up at the sky.  
  
" Sounds nice but I don't think she's your type. Wouldn't you agree?" There was no answer. " Spike?"  
  
Jet slid back out from underneath the ship to see that Spike was gone.  
  
" Hmm I wonder what got into him."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The city was exactly the same has yesterday. People strolling the streets talking and going about their business. Spike ignored them all and instead walked straight. His head held up high looking around for that familiar blue and green tent.  
  
He never saw it though, the strange gypsy lady was no where to be found.  
  
It wasn't until the sun started setting that Spike gave up and went over to the park he visited yesterday. Children still played in the dying sunlight while parents sat on empty benches reading newspapers or talking among themselves.  
  
Spike sat down on an empty bench near to two men in dark suits. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket along with the silver lighter. The metal felt warm in his hands, glowing in the reddish light. He quickly banished all thoughts of her and lit his cigarette before slipping the lighter back in his pocket.  
  
" She's a strange one..real odd with some kind of." Bits of conversation from the two men floated over to Spike but he ignored it. It was probably just something pointless and boring.  
  
" Two of our men were here.but something happened. It wasn't her fault but she had something to play in it." The other man replied some of his comments getting blocked out by the screaming of two children running past.  
  
" Yea well she needs to be found or the boss will have a fit."  
  
Spike's eyes opened up again has he self-consciously listened to the conversation. The part about the two men seemed to jog his conscious has he thought about yesterday and what happened when he was here with Ivy.  
  
" Only problem is that she's to slippery.liable to get away if we ever do catch her."  
  
" We have to try.she's got the thing we need." The taller of the two men seemed to be quite indigent compared to his shorter companion.  
  
Spike leaned forward trying to hear better over the sounds of the children. He didn't understand what they were saying about her and something she had.  
  
" Hey mister!"  
  
Spike turned to the sound of the voice to see a little girl standing in front of him holding a cat.  
  
" You wanna play with me mister?" she asked giving him an innocent look.  
  
" Sorry kid but I don't have time for that kind of stuff," Spike replied waving his hand at her as if to dismiss her.  
  
" Why not?" The cat shifted in her arms and meowed up at him.  
  
" Just get out of here kid I have better things to do." Spike turned back to where the men were sitting only to see they were gone.  
  
" What the.damnit they got away."  
  
" It's not nice to say a dirty word you know," the little girl was very solemn has she watched the older man get up and spit out his cigarette.  
  
" Yea well its also not nice to bug people when they are trying to listen in other people's conversations." Spike tossed the cigarette onto the ground and squished it with his foot before turning and walking away.  
  
" He wasn't a very nice man," the little girl mummered to herself. In her arms the cat sat very still watching Spike walk off with bright yellow eyes.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was nighttime when Spike finally returned to the Bebop. Stars hung low in the sky, but he never really saw them. The disappointment of not finding the gypsy lady or the girl called Ivy covered his mind.  
  
" Hey Jet! I'm back!" Spike yelled has he entered the hanger.  
  
" It's about time you did. Jet has been wondering where you were for the longest time." Faye walked out of the shadows, her drink's straw seemingly placed between two smiling lips.  
  
" I went places." Spike brushed past her. He didn't need any of her snide remarks.  
  
" Places huh? Meet any pretty girls?" Faye wouldn't give up that easily, she followed behind him has he walked into the room to see if Jet was there.  
  
" Has a matter of fact," Spike turned around and looked right into Faye's eyes, his voice was dead serious. " No I didn't." Spike turned away and walked in leaving behind a flustered Faye.  
  
" Hey Jet where are you?" There was no sign of the older man. Only Ed sleeping in a corner next to Ein.  
  
" I'm in here!" Jet called from another room.  
  
" In where?" Spike looked around trying to follow the voice.  
  
" In here!" Jet yelled popping his head out of the doorway leading to his bonsai plants.  
  
" What are you watering them for? Shouldn't you be making dinner?" Spike asked. He walked over to Jet who was dressed in his rubber apron and goggles. A watering tin in one hand and a pair of pruning shears in the other.  
  
" No need, Ivy is making it."  
  
" What Ivy? Who is she?" Spike asked balking at the name.  
  
" Ivy, you know Ivy. She volunteered to make dinner tonight," Jet replied adding a little water to his plants. He obviously didn't see Spike's reaction to the name Ivy.  
  
" Jet how long has Ivy been here? Did she come today or something?"  
  
" I don't know, I guess has long has I can remember," Jet replied searching his memory but coming up blank.  
  
" Has you can remember? What are you talking about? We don't have anyone named Ivy on this ship!"  
  
" Of course we do! Remember you invited her to join us on that day when we.uh.well I don't remember what happened that day but you invited her to join us and she's been here ever since."  
  
" Jet I never invited a girl named Ivy on this ship, what is going on? You are making no sense."  
  
" Damn Spike of course I'm making sense! Go see for yourself, she's right in the kitchen!" Jet yelled pointing out the door towards the kitchen.  
  
Spike blinked a couple times to clear his vision. He turned and ran to the kitchen expecting to find nothing or maybe even Faye making something for dinner.  
  
He wasn't that lucky though. Someone was in the kitchen but it wasn't Faye. Long black hair with blue green ribbons wound in it. A black mini skirt with a dark blue top over it and a loose white shirt over that. Ivy turned around and smiled at Spike. A bowl was clutched in one arm while she continued to stir the contents inside it.  
  
" Hi! Welcome back dinner will be ready soon!" Ivy said cheerfully.  
  
" How did you get in here?!" Spike yelled pointing a shaking finger at her.  
  
" I walked through the doorway Spike, " Ivy replied feeling confused at his accusation.  
  
" I'm not talking about that I mean how did you find this ship!" Spike yelled.  
  
" You invited me to join the crew, remember it was right before you went to find that bounty on Jupiter." Ivy replied.  
  
" I never invited you. I didn't even know you until yesterday when you took my lighter!"  
  
" Ah yes I remember your lighter! Here you left this on the sink in the bathroom this morning." Ivy pulled out something from her apron pocket and tossed it to him.  
  
Spike caught the lighter in one hand and looked down at it. It was his all right but he was sure he had it when he left the ship this morning. Still when he had left the ship that morning a girl named Ivy was not living on it.  
  
Spike looked up again to see that she had turned back to the stove. Her hair hung down in a silky tangle. She was way to thin for her own good, stick like legs leading down to a pair of white socks and black high heels.  
  
" She is like an overgrown child," Spike muttered out loud.  
  
" What did you say?" Ivy turned to look at him over her shoulder.  
  
"Ah nothing, never mind," Spike replied backing out of the kitchen.  
  
Ivy watched him disappear out of the room before going back to stirring the vegetables in the pan. The few strands of hair that fell in front of her face hid a small smile.  
  
" Talk about a mood change," she said softly to herself.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Spike sat outside on the hanger looking at the last of the sunset. The lighter lay in his palm feeling warm against his skin.  
  
' Who is that girl and what is going on here?'  
  
One by one his fingers closed around the lighter. Above him the sky glowed with orange rays from the sun and down here something strange was going on. He wanted to know what it was.  
  
Keep the door open for a goddess.  
  
* ~ * Next Session * ~ *  
  
Ivy: Our lives are like a mysterious dance that goes around and around. Like the waltz filled with a haunting beautiful affect.  
  
Faye: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Jet: Neither do I, but she as never made sense.  
  
Spike: You haven't known her long enough to know if she makes sense!  
  
Faye: What's with him?  
  
Jet: I don't know, he's been like that lately.  
  
Ivy: Ever since I came in.  
  
Faye & Jet: What?  
  
Ivy: Nothing! Any ways the next episode is "A Waltz for the Stars."  
  
Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you! 


	5. Shadowing Ivy 5

Shadowing Ivy By A Shot of Amber  
  
* ~ * Session Five: A Waltz for the Stars * ~ *  
  
Sweat poured from every pore on his body, but he didn't care. It was a dance of the mind and spirit. Spike kicked out one leg then the other. His arms came next lashing out at invisible enemies.  
  
Ivy stood alone in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Using what little money and a smattering of skills, she had managed to turn the Bebop's weak food supply into something a little more appetizing. There was a generous supply of green peppers and mushrooms in stock but other then that the Bebop was empty of food. So before they left Mars Ivy had gone out and bought enough food to last them the trip to Jupiter.  
  
It was while she was returning laden down with groceries did she see Spike. He was out on the hanger dressed in a pair of torn brown pants and a loose white shirt. His arm muscles flexing rhythmical has he washed his ship with a white foamy brush. Ivy had stood there watching him for a few moments. Inside her mind her thoughts whirled around and around. Ever since she that day.how many days was it? Three now? He had been ignoring her, walking out of the room if she entered, never really saying much. She couldn't understand why he did this but a small part deep inside hidden by rationality knew the real reason.  
  
Ivy tore her eyes away from Spike's form above her and continued walking into the ship.  
  
Now she stood alone in the kitchen, a fork beating the eggs in the bowl while her eyes stared straight ahead seeing her reflection in the tin wall. Thoughts, her thoughts were once again running their course while her hands poured the yellow batter into a frying pan.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I don't really know why I avoid Ivy now a days. I don't know anything yet everything my thoughts, my mind, my life was so crazy and mixed up. The nightmare I thought I was in was real. Jet and Faye had no idea of what was going on here. They thought Ivy had always been here. Ed and Ein didn't even notice either although I doubt they ever notices anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Spike had finished his Jeet-Kun-Do exercises for the morning. He now sat in the control room a towel draped over his shoulders a cigarette dangling from his lips.  
  
She was probably in the kitchen making breakfast now. I could smell eggs and bacon frying in the air. I did have to say one thing good about her. She was one hell of a good cook, well a lot better then Jet at least. Gone were the days of green peppers and beef which was actually mushrooms. Instead Ivy had brought a variety of foods which she complained had drained her budget to nothing. So now Jet had promised to give her money ever week so she could buy food. It was strange though that everything like Ivy being the main cook and her complaining about having no money had started now. If she had been here for so long then why hadn't she started cooking before?  
  
Spike shook his head free of the thoughts. It was to complicated for him to figure out.  
  
" Spike?"  
  
Her voice broke through his thoughts, his back straightened and he turned around to see her standing in the doorway. One hand still touched the doorframe lingering around it before she stepped forward into the room and clasped both hands in front of her.  
  
" Is there something you want?" He asked feeling annoyed but strangely happy at her presence.  
  
" I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready," Ivy replied walking past him to the window. She pressed both palms against the cool glass and looked out into the sea of stars.  
  
Spike could only stare has she did this looking so much like a child. Her hair was pulled back by a white bandanna tied and knotted underneath that waterfall of black. A lump formed in his throat but he quickly swallowed it and turned away from the sight of her.  
  
" I never knew space was like this."  
  
" Like what?" Spike asked turning back to her.  
  
" Like this." Ivy stepped back and gestured to all the stars in front of them. " I've never seen so many stars in my life. On Earth all the stars were always blurred out by the cities lights."  
  
" It's nothing to get excited about. They're just stars." Spike stood up and pulled the cigarette from his mouth. " I'm going to go get some breakfast before it gets cold." He turned and walked out of the room leaving behind a quiet Ivy. Her eyes followed him lingering on the doorway long after he had walked out of it.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Howdy Amigos and welcome to Big Shot!" The fake Mexican accent filled the air, waking Spike from his nap. A book fell away from his face has he shifted and sat up yawning widely before shooting a dirty look at Faye.  
  
" I was trying to sleep you know," he growled.  
  
" That's what your room is for," Faye replied coyly. She sat down on the chair across from him and tucked her long legs underneath her. "Any ways I want to find out what the new bounties are."  
  
" Guess what Judy this week in round-up the legendary thief Yoshinko was caught by the ISSP police on Mars," Punch said looking down at a yellowed piece of paper in his hands.  
  
" Wow I'm glad that bad boy was caught!" Judy said clasping her hands in front of her.  
  
" Yes but now we have someone else to deal with!"  
  
" Oh who is it Punch?" Judy turned toward her co-host with a questioning look.  
  
" I didn't know that this show came back on." Spike stretched and put his feet up on the tabletop.  
  
" It's been on for awhile now, I guess you could say after you returned from your fight with Viscous," Faye replied giving his feet a disgusted look.  
  
" It seems that there is 2.5 million woulong award out for the master criminal Grincha."  
  
" Grincha? What an odd name for a thief!" Judy commented placing one finger on her chin.  
  
" It's not of common dialect Judy. It seems that Grincha is from Pluto or at least that's what the police think. No one is really sure since she's is a master at disguise." Punch replied nodding his head.  
  
" Ooo Pluto it must be so dark and cold there! Wait a moment.Grincha is a girl?" Judy stopped bouncing and looked at Punch.  
  
" Yep, she's a girl and wanted by the ISSP for the theft of the Ganamede Grand Diamond."  
  
" Ooo a lady thief! Sounds romantic! Well then I hope one of you bounty hunters catches her!" Judy turned back to the screen and pointed out. Her other hand covering the impressive amount of cleavage she was showing.  
  
" Hasn't anyone ever told that womyn to button her top?"  
  
Spike and Faye looked over to the stairs where Ivy sat looking down on the television. Her legs hung over the edge while she rested her arms on the rung in front of her.  
  
" How long have you been here?" Faye asked giving Ivy a suspicious look.  
  
" Long enough to figure out that you and Spike will be fighting over who will be getting to that bounty first," Ivy replied swinging her legs to and fro.  
  
" Yea well don't even think about trying to beat one of us to the bounty because I'm going to get it," Faye replied jumping up from the couch and running toward the hanger.  
  
" She is in a rush without a real reason to go on. She completely forgot that I don't even have a ship to use to find the bounty."  
  
" Yea well when it comes to Faye and money nothing stands in her way," Spike replied. He got up and picked up his coat from the couch. " I think I'll go and follow her. Maybe I can dig up some leads on this bounty."  
  
" You don't even know where Grincha is located now," Ivy said pulling herself up.  
  
" If I follow my hunch then she would probably be on Jupiter." Spike spoke over his shoulder never really making eye contact with her.  
  
Spike stopped and turned around to look at her. She was standing on the stairs dressed in those over sized clothes of hers. Her green eyes seemed to bore into his skull reading his thoughts.  
  
" Your hunch is wrong," Ivy skipped down the stairs and walked up to him. " Grincha hates the darkness and cold that comes with living on Pluto so she wouldn't go to Jupiter where it's cold."  
  
" Then where would she go?" Spike asked slightly amused at Ivy's serious tone.  
  
" She would go to a planet that's hot and warm. Some place that has sunshine and beaches where the darkness is killed by the light," Ivy replied walking right up to him. She looked up into his eyes, their apparent height difference showing since she only came up to him nose.  
  
" So your saying that she would be on- " Spike begin.  
  
" Venus," Ivy finished.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Hey Jet I want to make a course change." Spike burst into the control room and walked over to the control panel. Behind him Ivy stood in the doorway hiding in the shadows slightly.  
  
" What do you mean? I thought we were going to Jupiter!" Jet yelled turning around in his chair.  
  
" Yea well now were going to Venus, Grincha is hiding out there," Spike replied has he begin pressing some buttons on the screen.  
  
" What? Who the hell is Grincha?" Jet looked confused until Ivy walked into the room and the light of the control panel.  
  
" She's a thief that stole the Ganamede Grand Diamond. She's worth 2.5 million woulongs and Spike and Faye are after her."  
  
" Faye just left here in a huff, she jumped into her ship and just blasted out of here." Jet pointed to the small bit of light shining in the distance.  
  
" Well get on the communicator and call her back, we're headed for Venus." Spike pressed a final button and looked up from the control panel. " If she wants to be a part of the action that is."  
  
Jet sighed and turned his chair back towards the communicator.  
  
" What a crazy crew I've collected," he groaned more to himself then anyone else.  
  
" Crazy crew! Crazy crew!" Ed popped up in front of Spike and began to dance around the room.  
  
" Ed don't do that!" Spike yelled at the red haired girl.  
  
" I wonder how she does that," Ivy giggled.  
  
" Who cares, all I know is that she's insane," Spike replied glaring at Ed.  
  
" Ed is insane! Edward you have officially been declared insane! Mwahahahahahaha!!" Ed twirled around on her toes then skipped out of the room leaving behind three confused adults.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" So basically your saying this Grincha person is hiding out on the sunnier climate of Venus since she's afraid of the cold? To me that sounds pretty crazy." Faye lounged on the couch a drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She was still a little angry about being called back from her chase.  
  
" I've never been to Pluto myself but basically on Pluto it's known to be very cold and almost always dark since the sun is so far away. I bet you that Grincha left Pluto then became a thief so she wouldn't have to go back. Has they always say, only a desperate man will steal," Ivy replied.  
  
" Or womyn in this case," Spike muttered to himself.  
  
" Look all we have to do is find this womyn and turn her in and we get the bounty. I don't know if you two noticed," Jet shot a look at Spike and Faye. " But we're a little short on money."  
  
" Ahh quit your whining Jet, we'll catch this person easily. Its probably just some scared little girl looking to make some quick cash," Spike replied waving his hand at Jet.  
  
" Yea but the Ganamede grand diamond is worth 50 million woulong and is always very heavily guarded. Who ever this girl or womyn is, she's a master thief to grab it without being caught." Ivy pointed out turning around to look at Spike. Her green eyes meeting his own brown ones for a moment before he turned away and took another drag of his cigarette.  
  
" Ed has found it!" Ed shouted happily from her place in front of the computer.  
  
" What did you find Ed? Her hide out? Where she's located?" Faye asked happily scrambling next to Ed to see.  
  
" Nope even better! I found.her picture!" Ed fell over on her back and shook her legs in the air while Faye just stood there looking angry.  
  
" What good is a picture going to do if we don't know where she is!" Faye shouted at the happy Ed before she stomped back to the couch.  
  
" Now just a moment this might be able to help us. Did big shot show a picture of Grincha?" Jet asked leaning forward to get a good look at the picture.  
  
" Well no they didn't so I guess really no one is sure what she looks like," Spike admitted.  
  
" See then we have a lead. At least we know what the girl looks like." Jet sat back while Spike walked over and looked at the computer.  
  
" Yea but there is only one problem Jet. We can only see her eyes, the rest of her face is covered with this mask thingy." Spike pointed to the picture of the girl on the screen wearing a black mask that covered the lower half of her face only revealing violet gray eyes and a bit of blond hair.  
  
" That's just another obstacle we'll have to tackle," Jet replied closing his eyes and placing his arms behind his head.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" So basically this Grincha girl enjoys the high life? Dinner at fancy restaurants, classical music, that kind of stuff?"  
  
" That's what it said in the stuff Ed dug up about her," Jet replied.  
  
" Wow I've never seen anything like this! This place is huge!" Faye gasped looking out the glass elevator at the ballroom in front of them.  
  
" Don't get so excited we're here to catch her. Not have a good time," Jet growled at Faye.  
  
" That's no fair Jet, we come to this fancy party and you won't even let us have a good time?" Spike joked nudging Jet with his elbow.  
  
" Don't start with me, I can't believe we are doing this anyway."  
  
" Yea who would believe that Ed's research would lead us here where this Grincha womyn would be. And who would want a name like Grincha? She must be one ugly babe to have such a terrible name," Spike replied looking around him.  
  
Just then the elevator stopped and the gold doors in front of them opened. The three adults walked out into the marble ballroom already filled with whirling couples.  
  
" You know it's to bad Ivy didn't want to come to see this. She would have really loved it," Jet remarked has they passed a group of richly dressed people.  
  
" She said she would rather stay back at the ship since she figured she would be in that way when the action started," Faye replied eyeing some men nearby.  
  
" I think the real reason was because she didn't have a dress." Spike raised an eyebrow at Faye's flirting which seemed to have already attracted the men's stares toward them. " Her clothes are kind of pitiful with the whole blouse and mini skirt thing. Oh and that awful over sized dress shirt she wears over it all." Faye turned away from the men and looked forward again.  
  
" If we get the money on this bounty then I'll take her and get her some new clothes. She could use some any ways," Spike replied shoving his hands in his pockets of his white suit. His lighter brushed against his fingertips feeling strangely warm against his skin.  
  
" When have you been one to be interested in womyn's clothes shopping?" Jet asked giving Spike a sideways glance.  
  
" I'm not, I just said I would give her some money and have her buy some new clothes, that's all," Spike replied walking away from the two his hands still shoved into his pockets.  
  
" I wonder what's gotten into him," Faye remarked has Spike walked away his head held high.  
  
" I don't know," Jet replied.  
  
See you later Space Cowboy.  
  
*~* Next Session * ~*  
  
Ivy: So it's just you and I tonight Ed.  
  
Ed: And Ein-woof also!  
  
Ein: Woof!  
  
Ivy: So what do you want to do tonight?  
  
Ed: Ed-person and Ein-woof do nothing!! Ed do nothing! Ed do nothing!  
  
Ivy: Look's like a quiet night for me tonight. Any ways the next episode is " Interactions with Edward"  
  
Ed: I'm in the title!  
  
See you next week with the next session. In the mean time please read and review or send all comments, questions, flames, and suggestions to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Ja ne! 


	6. Shadowing Ivy 6

Shadowing Ivy  
  
By A Shot of Amber  
  
* ~ * Session 6: Interactions with Edward * ~ *  
  
" I wonder how Ed and Ivy are getting along."  
  
" You worry to much Jet. I bet they are getting along fine, what we need to worry about is her." Spike pointed over to Faye who was surrounded by males.  
  
" How can anyone read these things," Ivy muttered to herself has she flipped through one of Faye's fashion magazines.  
  
" 25 ways to drive him wild in bed, hmm to bad there is no him to drive wild. Let's see 32 ways to get better hair, no thanks I like my hair the way it is," Ivy replied patting her hair before throwing the magazine on the table.  
  
It was quiet in the Bebop, she noticed that quickly. Ed and Ein had disappeared after she had made dinner. Jet, Faye, and Spike weren't expected back till much later or whenever they caught Grincha.  
  
" What a terrible name for a person, Grincha," Ivy muttered getting up from the couch and stretching her arms above her head. She had pulled off the oversized white shirt revealing slim arms and a dark blue tank top.  
  
" Maybe I'll go and see what Ed is doing." Ivy walked off to find Ed, both hands clasped behind her back.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" We have a mission to think of here. We don't have time to be flirting with men Faye," Spike hissed looming down on her, his hands on both sides of her pressed against the wall.  
  
" Well sorry but they just wanted to know where a pretty thing like me came from," Faye replied shooting him another dirty look. She was still mad about being pulled away from her admirers.  
  
" I don't care what they think. Right now Jet is looking for this Grincha person and I want you to do the same. We're going to win this time." Spike removed his hands from the wall and walked off pretending like nothing had happened.  
  
" Asshole," Faye muttered brushing off her dress and shooting him a look.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" What are you doing?" Ivy asked has she finally found Ed in a corner with her computer.  
  
" Ed is hacking," Ed said cheerfully has she typed at random keys with two fingers.  
  
" In to what?" Ivy kneeled down next to Ed and looked at the screen.  
  
" Nothing," Ed replied has she continued to type on random keys.  
  
" You're hacking into nothing?" Ivy mumbled scratching her head in confusion. Suddenly her eyes light up and a smile blossomed on her face. " Ed can you help me with something?" Ivy asked sitting down on the floor and tucking her legs to one side behind her.  
  
" What it is it Ivy-vivey" Ed asked sitting back up.  
  
" I want you to hack into some data files for me."  
  
" Ed can do that! Ed can do that!" Ed nodded her head and began to frantically type on the keyboard then she stopped and turned back to Ivy.  
  
" Ed-person want's to know. Where does Ed go to find Ivy-vivey files?"  
  
" They are located under the government restriction code. The subject is the genetic resurrection project," Ivy replied softly.  
  
Ed blinked a couple times then turned back to the computer and began typing again. She sensed the seriousness in Ivy's voice.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" None of these people even closely fits the description of this girl," Spike groaned has he watched another group of people walk by.  
  
So far the night had been nothing but a bust. He hadn't see Faye or Jet for awhile now, the food wasn't very good even though he did eat his fair share out of hunger.  
  
" Um excuse me sir."  
  
Spike opened one eye to see a young lady of about 20 standing in front of him shyly wringing her hands.  
  
" I was wondering if you would maybe like to dance with me," the girl said softly never raising her eyes to meet him.  
  
Spike was silent for a moment has he contemplated the thought. She was slim and petite but the soft silk of her sea green gown couldn't hide the full extent of her curves. He had been turning down other womyn like her who had asked him to dance all night.  
  
' Maybe this once.' Spike thought to himself has he opened the other eye and stood up.  
  
" Sure I'll dance with you," Spike replied holding out his hand to her.  
  
The girl gasped and raised her head to reveal bright green eyes. Spike was taken back a moment by their color has he thought of Faye, but he quickly pushed her out his mind.  
  
" Oh thank you sir," she gushed smiling at him and placing her gloved hand into his own.  
  
" Please call me Spike," Spike replied has they walked out on the floor.  
  
" Only if you call me Grincha," the girl replied smiling up at him.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Damn this doesn't help me at all!" Ivy groaned has she threw the bundle of papers on the floor.  
  
Ed just blinked and looked at Ein who had awakened from his nap.  
  
" Does not Ed's help make Ivy happy? Did Ed get the wrong file for Ivy- vive?"  
  
" No that's not it," Ivy replied shaking her head and gathering up the papers. " It's just that the information I needed wasn't in this report like I thought it would be."  
  
Ivy stared down at the papers in her hand. The words started to blur slightly then clear before blurring again. Ivy shook her head to clear her vision.  
  
' It's not what I need.damn.' Then another thought filled her mind giving her an idea.  
  
" You know Ed, I have one more job for you," Ivy said smiling over at the red haired girl.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
' Grincha!' His mind screamed has the two of them begin to dance. ' But her eyes are green like Faye's not violet like the photo that Ed found.'  
  
" So do you live here on Venus?" Spike asked casually.  
  
" No, I live on Mars with family. I'm just here on Venus visiting friends," Grincha replied.  
  
" I used to live on Mars, it was a nice place. Very warm and sunny there." Spike twirled her around in a circle before bringing her closer to his body.  
  
" Yes it is, that what I like about this planet too. It's warm and sunny, I've never been one to like the cold."  
  
" Neither have I. I don't live here on Venus either, I live on Pluto with my family," Spike replied smiling down at her.  
  
" Why would you want to live on a planet like Pluto when it's so dark and cold?" Grincha asked widening her eyes slightly.  
  
" I like the darkness it offers, my family has lived there for has long has I can remember." Spike looked deeper into her eyes has he noticed a bit of purple peeking through the green.  
  
" Tell me how long will you be staying here?" Grincha asked changing the subject abruptly.  
  
" Oh not long, I should be getting back to Pluto soon but I'm here on business right now."  
  
" Well then maybe we can get together for dinner sometime and maybe even breakfast." Grincha smiled suggestively and allowed one hand to slide down his arm.  
  
Spike grinned and grabbed that hand bringing it away from his arm.  
  
" I would like that but I'll be leaving tomorrow night. Maybe you could come to Pluto sometime and visit my home.  
  
" Maybe but I would prefer if we got together while I'm here. I think I will be busy when I get home," Grincha replied with distaste at the mention of Pluto again.  
  
" Tell me Grincha do you like diamonds?" Spike asked looking down at the diamond necklace she wore.  
  
" Why do you ask?" Grincha asked narrowing her eyes slightly.  
  
" Well I was just wondering since the necklace you're wearing is really quite exquisite," Spike replied.  
  
" It's an heirloom of my mother." Grincha touched the necklace gently with one gloved hand.  
  
" Hmm, it's really quite beautiful. It looks like it was made with Ganamede diamonds," Spike admired the necklace another moment more then let go of Grincha has the music stopped.  
  
Around them people clapped politely while Grincha looked at Spike with wide eye fear. This was quickly hidden when he turned back to her and offered her his hand.  
  
" Would you like something to eat? I heard they are serving the Ganamede Sea rat has a delicacy."  
  
" Um no thank you, I'm not hungry at the moment. If you'll excuse me." Grincha quickly bowed her head and hurried off disappearing into the crowd of people.  
  
" Gotcha." Spike grinned and pulled out his communicator. " Jet we've got Grincha."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" There! Ed got in!"  
  
" Wonderful, now I just have to finish with this little bit.there got it!" Ivy said happily has she connected the last wire. " Okay Ed press the button!"  
  
Ed pressed the final button her keyboard. The sounds of static filled the ship but this was quickly replaced by a soft beeping sound.  
  
" Yes we've done it!" Ivy crowed happily throwing her arms into the air.  
  
" Ed did it! Ed did it!" Ed jumped up and did a couple of cartwheels while Ivy ran over the keyboard and begun to scroll down a list of names.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" So you're saying that you danced with Grincha?" Faye asked has they ran out of the elevator into the foyer.  
  
" I'm pretty sure it was her. She didn't have purple eyes like the picture instead they were green but then when we were dancing I noticed that one of her contacts was slipping to show purple underneath.," Spike replied.  
  
The doors to the lobby swung open and the three of them ran out into the deserted courtyard. Stars shone in the velvet blue sky and a few chauffeurs stood around smoking but there was no sign of Grincha.  
  
" Damn where did she go!" Spike growled looking around him for a sight of the sea green dress.  
  
" Maybe she got away or maybe you scared the girl with your accusations," Faye replied crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
" No it's her all right. I know it, she fell into my trap when I started talking about Pluto."  
  
" Well then where is she Spike!" Jet yelled causing some of the chauffeurs to look in their direction.  
  
" I don't know!" Spike yelled back.  
  
" I'm right here," a voice said from above them.  
  
The three adults turned around to see a figure dressed in black standing above them. Her violet eyes glowing in the moonlight.  
  
" You were looking for me?" The figure asked standing up on the rooftop.  
  
" Alright show's over Grincha, I'm going to win this one." Faye pulled out a gun from the garter on her leg and pointed up at the figure.  
  
" Oh tsk tsk that won't work at all," Grincha replied shaking her head,  
  
" Just try me." Faye begin shooting off rounds but Grincha was to fast. With lightning speed she jumped off the roof and landed in front of them.  
  
" What the?" Faye asked in disbelief.  
  
" Now it's my turn to play," Grincha yelled throwing two canisters at them. The canisters hit the ground and exploded spewing yellow smoke over them.  
  
" I will get you!" She pulled out a gun from her sleeve and pulled down a pair of goggles over her eyes. Three figures appeared in the smoke coughing and trying to see. With careful aim Grincha raised the gun at them and pointed to the tallest figure she saw.  
  
" Say bye bye!" Her finger pulled the trigger back slowly before.  
  
" I don't think so," Spike replied jumping out of the smoke and kicking the gun out of her hands.  
  
" Huh? But how did you find me through the smoke?" Grincha yelled stepping back and cradling her wrist.  
  
" I was trained through it all Grincha. Now it's time you learn what happens when you spar with me."  
  
Spike flew forward towards her, his arm extended, fingers curled into a fist aimed at her.  
  
" I will win this one!" Grincha yelled blocking his punch and kicking him in the leg.  
  
" Ah so you're a Jeet-Kun-Do expert too," Spike smiled and dodged a blow to the face. "That's good then, it means I don't have to hold myself back!"  
  
The smoke begin to clear slightly has Faye finally found her way out of it. Her lungs hurting from all the coughing she had been doing. Close behind her Jet stumbled out gasping for air.  
  
" Where's Spike?" Faye asked looking around her for him.  
  
" I don't know," Jet gasped falling to his knees and gulping in the night air.  
  
" I'm right here."  
  
Jet and Faye turned around has the last of the smoke dissipated revealing a slightly battered Spike, and an unconscious Grincha.  
  
"How did you escape the smoke?" Faye gasped seeing the lifeless Grincha lying on the ground at Spike's feet.  
  
" I've been trained in the arts of weaponry. I can thank the clan for that one."  
  
" How did you beat her?" Jet stood up and straightened his tie.  
  
" She's an unqualified Tai Chi expert. Her skills are low in the art of fighting and stealing." Spike held up the diamond necklace Grincha had worn. " I knew this was the thief when she made the mistake of having the Ganamede Grand Diamond turned into a necklace that she wore in public."  
  
" That's a real diamond necklace?" Faye ran forward and snatched it from Spike's hand so she could study it. " You know this could make us a bundle if we sold it!"  
  
" But were not, were going to give it back to the authorities and get the prize money for capturing Grincha and retrieving the necklace." Spike grabbed the necklace back and put it back into his pocket.  
  
" I understand it all now with this whole Grincha thing. She was an unskilled thief who wanted to escape the darkness of her old planet so she went to Ganamede."  
  
" Which is a tropical planet," Spike filled in.  
  
" And stole their grand diamond and had it turned into a necklace."  
  
" So the authorities would never find the diamond and she could sell it for as much has she wanted and live the good life on Venus," Spike finished pulling out a cigarette.  
  
" No wonder the bounty on this girl was so small, she's a beginner." Faye looked down at the unconscious girl on the ground.  
  
Below them the cars stood empty a few smoking cigarettes lying on the ground.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Can't you see you see I'm here! It's me! The lady with the energy! Can't you see it's me!"  
  
" Go go go! Wanna stand up for the right!  
  
" Go go go! Girls fight for the right!"  
  
" Go go go! Made me power tonight!"  
  
" Go go go! I've the power inside!  
  
Spike, Faye, and Jet walked into the ship looking for the source of the music. Everything was quiet until they walked into the main room. Ivy was dancing on the stairs waving her hair around her has she moved her body to the music. Ed was dancing with Ein in her arms on the table. From the speakers on the ceiling music blasted down on them.  
  
" What did you do to my ship!" Jet yelled over the racket.  
  
Ivy stopped dancing and moved her hair out of her face. " Oh hi everyone! Your back earlier then I thought! Did you catch the bounty head?"  
  
" What did you do to the intercom system? And where is this music coming from?" Jet yelled over the sound.  
  
" I connected it to Ed's computer and Ed hacked into a music program. Do you like it? I thought this was ship was a little to quiet!" Ivy replied.  
  
" Uh I have to listen to this all night?" Jet groaned holding his head and walking out of the room has the song repeated itself.  
  
" Not all night, I can turn on something else," Ivy yelled to Jet.  
  
" How about turning it off so we can actually here ourselves think?" Faye asked covering her ears.  
  
Ivy just grinned and ran down the stairs to the computer and turned off the music.  
  
" So did you get the bountyhead?"  
  
" We sure did and 3 million woulongs along with it," Spike replied pulling out a stack of bills and waving them in the air.  
  
"3 million? But I thought the bounty was only 2.5 million?" Ivy asked picking up her shirt off the couch.  
" We got 2.5 million for turning her in and then another 500,000 for retrieving the diamond." Spike shoved the money back into his pocket.  
  
" It would have been a million woulong but they were mad that Grincha turned the diamond into a necklace so they only gave us 500,000," Faye muttered.  
  
" Don't complain Faye, at least we got something," Jet walked back into the room with a glass of water.  
  
" Yea and some of that money is mine," Faye added turning to Spike.  
  
" And you can give me some to buy food with since we're running out, again," Ivy also added has she pulled her shirt back on.  
  
" What do I look like? A bank?" Spike asked holding up both hands to shield him.  
  
" With that much money, yes," Jet replied and took a drink of water.  
  
" Ed does a little dance with her doggy partner and swoop and turn! We dance around the beautiful ballroom to the empty strands of music," Ed jumped off the coffee table and waltzed around the room while Ein gave them a pathetic look of help.  
  
" I guess she doesn't realize the music has stopped," Jet sighed shrugging his shoulders.  
  
" She never realizes anything," Faye muttered.  
  
" And then the music will end leaving Ed and her beautiful doggy partner alone on the dance floor." Ed stopped waltzing and bowed before letting go of Ein.  
  
" End and applaude."  
  
See you later Space Cowboy.  
  
Faye: I don't know how you can wear that ridiculous outfit all the time.  
  
Ivy: What do you mean? I love my clothes!  
  
Spike: I think Faye is right, maybe you need a new look Ivy.  
  
Jet: When did you become interested in womyn's clothes Spike.  
  
Spike: I'm not interested.  
  
Faye: What about what you said at the ball?  
  
Spike: Uh, the next episode is " Fashion Maven Makeover."  
  
Jet: Good way to avoid answering the question Spike.  
  
The song sung in this story is called Sonya Blade by Lords of Acid. Please remember to read and review or send all comments, question, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Ja Ne! 


	7. Shadowing Ivy 7

Shadowing Ivy  
  
By A Shot of Amber  
  
* ~ * Session 7: Fashion Maven Makeover * ~ *  
  
Spike had given me some money with the orders to use it on myself. I didn't really know what he meant so I put the money away to use when we ran out of food. That wouldn't be for awhile though since I used the money Jet gave me to buy food.  
  
So why did Spike give me money then?  
  
I wasn't sure, I wasn't really sure of anything anymore.  
  
Ivy lay on her bed looking at the fan above her, the blades spun around and around in a slow circle. Her black hair spread out like a curtain falling over the edge of the wrinkled sheets. It wasn't a really nice room but she had done what she could to give it color. This included cutting up some of Faye's fashion magazines and taping the pictures and words to her walls. Faye never came in here so Ivy had no worries of Faye ever finding out.  
  
This wasn't what worried her today though. Instead it was something different, something stronger.  
  
' So you defy the order of the clan?'  
  
' No Alex don't! If they find us we'll be killed!'  
  
' Get her! She saw us!'  
  
Gunshots were heard, Ivy opened her eyes and sat up. Those gunshots were real and close by.  
  
" What is going on?" Ivy asked herself has she pulled up the sleeve of her white shirt.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Spike what are you doing?" Jet walked out of the hanger a wrench in one hand and a hammer in the other.  
  
" Target practice," Spike replied has he aimed at another coconut and shot his gun.  
  
The coconut fell off the tree and hit the ground to lay with three others.  
  
" Good shot but don't you think it's a waste of bullets?" Jet asked pointing his wrench at Spike.  
  
" Not when your bored," Spike replied lowering his gun.  
  
" What is going on out here?" Ivy asked walking out of the hanger.  
  
" Spike is shooting coconuts with his gun. He apparently is bored and has nothing to do," Jet replied turning around to face her.  
  
" Just digging us up some coconut milk," Spike replied pocketing his gun in the holster and jumping off the deck onto the sand.  
  
" Coconut milk? What's that?" Ivy asked feeling confused.  
  
" It's the liquid or milk found in coconuts," Jet replied walking past her back into the hanger.  
  
Ivy stood on the deck a few moments watching Spike stroll over to the coconuts lying in the sand before she turned and followed Jet into the hanger.  
  
" Hey Jet how long will we be here?" Ivy asked leaning against the Swordfish.  
  
" I don't know, maybe another two days or so or at least until another big bounty shows up," Jet replied from underneath the ship. " Why do you ask?"  
  
" I was just wondering that's all," Ivy replied fingering one of the braids lying on her shoulder. Absentmindedly her eyes wandered over the watery atmosphere surrounding them.  
  
Jet had landed the Bebop on Ganamede to fix some things on the Bebop and so they could stock up. No new bounties had sprung up lately so there was nothing to do. They had money from the last bounty they caught but who knew how long it would last.  
  
Now Ivy let her eyes wander over the beach spread out around them. Sunlight sparkled on the crystal green waters of the ocean while a few seagulls walked along the beach.  
  
" You know Jet I just thought of something wonderful we could do!" Ivy said turning back to the older man.  
  
" What is it?" Jet growled has he tried to unscrew a difficult bolt.  
  
" We could go to the beach one day. You know just spend the whole day at the beach swimming and relaxing!" Ivy replied clapping her hands together and leaning closer to Jet. " What do you think?"  
  
" Basically Ivy we don't have time. After I get these repairs done we're blasting out of here." Jet finally succeeded in pulling the bolt off but it rolled away under the ship.  
  
" Damnit!" Jet groaned and fell to his knees to crawl under the ship to find it.  
  
" But just this morning you were telling Spike that you have nothing to do. Since no new bounties have popped up lately your just filling in time till something happens." Ivy bent down to help look for the bolt also.  
  
" Yea but that doesn't mean I want to spend the day at the beach doing nothing," Jet growled from underneath the Hammerhead.  
  
" It's not doing nothing. It's called relaxing and having fun, something everyone on this ship needs to do," Ivy replied picking up the bolt.  
  
" If everyone on this ship did what they want including me none of these repairs would get done." Jet crawled out from underneath the ship and scratched his head. " I wonder where that bolt went too?"  
  
" It's right here." Ivy threw him the bolt and turned around. " I'm going back inside and ask the others what they think about spending a day at the beach. I'm tired of just sitting around and doing nothing."  
  
" Anyone thirsty?" Spike asked climbing back onto the hanger with an armful of coconuts. " Hey where's Ivy going?"  
  
" Back inside to ask the others if they would want to spend a day at the beach," Jet replied watching Ivy walk back into the ship.  
  
" Why would she want to spend a day at the beach?"  
  
" I don't know, she's probably just bored or something." Jet picked up a wrench and climbed under the Hammerhead again while Spike looked from him to Ivy with confusion.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Hey Faye!" Ivy called walking into the ship looking for the violet haired lady.  
  
" What?" Faye yelled from somewhere nearby.  
  
" Where are you?" Ivy yelled turning towards the sound of the voice in here.  
  
" In here!" Faye yelled in an agitated voice.  
  
" In where?" Ivy yelled back walking towards where she thought Faye might be.  
  
" In the bathroom!" Faye yelled back.  
  
Ivy ran toward the bathroom and knocked on the door before pushing it open a bit and peeking in. Faye was lying in the tub full of bubbles a book in both hands looking towards the door with annoyance.  
  
" What do you want Ivy? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
" I just wanted to know if you were willing to go to the beach sometime and spend the day there," Ivy replied innocently.  
  
" I don't have time. Any ways I've got better things to do then lay around a beach all day." Faye sat back in the tub and went back to reading.  
  
" Ug! No one ever has time for anything on this ship!" Ivy groaned walking away leaving the door wide open.  
  
" Hey come back here and close the door!" Faye yelled pointing her book at the open door.  
  
A second later the door slammed shut and Ivy stomped away down the hall looking for Ed. She found her sleeping in the storage room with Ein.  
  
" Hey Ed! Wake up!" Ivy shook the red haired girl slightly.  
  
" No, no Ed no wakey! Ed go sleepy bye till later!" Ed muttered and turned around so her back was facing Ivy.  
  
" Hey Ed what would you think about going to the beach sometime?" Ivy asked leaning over Ed so she could look into her face.  
  
" I'm hungry, give me some pudding Ivy with extra sprinkles," Ed muttered.  
  
" Oh I give up," Ivy groaned and stood up heading for the kitchen. She needed something to eat or at least something sweet to make her self feel better.  
  
Inside the kitchen Ivy searched through the cupboards and the fridge searching for something but it was pretty much empty. Save for the stash of green peppers and mushrooms Jet kept. Ivy had been holding out on going shopping till tomorrow but since there wasn't anything to do she decided to go today.  
  
Without telling anyone Ivy grabbed her brown knapsack and the money Jet had given her for food and ran out of the ship headed for the small sea port town.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Shopping for food was pretty easy, Ivy bought everything she needed and a few extras for treats. It was still a little early and she didn't want to return to the Bebop yet so Ivy decided to do some window-shopping.  
  
The first few windows didn't hold much to the eye. Just some tacky clothes on worn down mannequins. Lately Faye had been telling her to buy some new clothes, saying the ones she wore were too big for her.  
  
Ivy stopped and looked into a store window at her reflection. She wasn't very tall, with a thin boyish figure and small breasts and hips with bony legs and thin wrists. Then she looked at her clothes, a small black skirt that clung to her, an oversized dark blue tank top, and a white man's dress shirt over that. The clothes were kind of tacky but Ivy loved them. They were comfortable to wear and move in especially when she was running from something.  
  
" You are my possession. Don't tell me I have to kill you too keep you."  
  
I turned and began walking down the street again. Spike had given me 2,000 woulong with orders to spend it on myself. I still had the money in my bag, but I had no reason to spend it. I turned the corner and looked ahead to another street full of shops. Some people lingered around looking into windows and talking amongst themselves. Unlike me they were in pairs and trios while I walked alone.  
  
She sighed and turned to look into the shop window next to her. Something immediately caught her eye and pulled her to the window. It was just a simple dress, simple in cut and design but something about the dress pulled Ivy into the shop any ways. Inside the dress was even more beautiful up close, shining with it's own light in the window. She walked up to it and reached out to touch it when a voice spoke from behind.  
  
" May I help you miss?" A lady asked running her eyes over Ivy's appearance.  
  
" Uh yes, yes you can," Ivy replied turning around and smiling at the lady. " Tell me how much is the dress in the window?"  
  
" That one?" The lady asked gesturing toward the dress.  
  
" Yes," Ivy replied nodding her head once.  
  
" Well let me see." Th saleslady brushed past Ivy and took the dress down from its hook so she could look at the price tag.  
  
Minute's later Ivy walked out of the shop holding a box with the dress inside it. The smile on her face shone brightly has she walked down the street with almost a skip in her step. The dress had been cheaper then she thought although the lady who wrapped it up kept giving her a weird look.  
  
" You know it's strange but you remind me so much of the womyn who owned this dress before you," The sales lady mummered placing the lip on the box.  
  
" What happened to her? Did she sell the dress to the shop?" Ivy asked.  
  
" No she didn't sell it, she gave me this dress and told me to keep it. Said it gave her to many bad memories. I never knew what happened to that womyn. She left town soon after giving me the dress so I put it up for sale but no one has even bothered to buy it till you came in." The sales lady frowned and shook her head before handing Ivy the box.  
  
Outside the shop Ivy briefly wondered why no one had wanted such a beautiful dress.  
  
" It's kind of like the dress was destined for me," Ivy giggled happily.  
  
The sun was setting on the horizon when Ivy returned to the ship laden down with bags. Most of them containing food but a few held some purchases for her self.  
  
Faye and Spike both sat in the living room smoking and staring up at the ceiling. Jet was no where to be seen but Ed was back to typing on her computer while Ein sniffed around a corner looking for his doggy bone.  
  
" Well look whose back," Faye remarked has Ivy walked past them toward the kitchen.  
  
" I went and did a little shopping," Ivy replied.  
  
" Well you should have told someone at least. Poor Spike here has been worried sick about where you've been," Faye laughed looking over at Spike.  
  
" I have not," Spike replied glaring at Faye. " I was just wondering where you went off to that's all."  
  
" Hmph, yea right," Faye snickered taking another drag on her cigarette.  
  
Ivy stopped and turned around to look at Spike but he had gone back to lying on the couch and smoking. So she turned and walked into the kitchen to put away the groceries.  
  
" What did you buy?" Jet asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
" Stuff, mostly food," Ivy replied sticking a can of soup into the cupboard above her.  
  
" You call this food?" Jet asked holding up a pair of bikini bottoms.  
  
Ivy blushed and snatched it away from him. She quickly shoved it back into the bag and pushed the bag behind her.  
  
" I bought some clothes too, with the money Spike gave me," Ivy replied still blushing has she went back to putting away the groceries.  
  
" Oh I see." Jet backed out of the kitchen and was about to walk out when he stopped and looked at Ivy.  
  
" It's good thing you did buy a new bathing suit. I was thinking about what you said today about the beach and all."  
  
Ivy's hand stopped in mid air from putting a can of tomatoes away. She looked at Jet with wide-open eyes.  
  
" So I've decided along with everyone else that we can take a day off and go to the beach tomorrow," Jet finish gruffly.  
  
Ivy's green eyes lit up has she set the can of tomatoes on the counter and hugged him happily.  
  
" Oh thank you Jet!" Ivy grinned happily and kissed his cheek before jumping over the bags on the floor and going back to putting the food away.  
  
Jet grinned and walked out of the room, his cheeks bright red from Ivy's kiss. Spike and Faye looked up when he entered the room smiling in a goofy way.  
  
" I guess you told her?" Spike asked sitting up.  
  
" Yep and she was quite happy about it," Jet replied walking past them to the room where his Bonsai trees were.  
  
" I can't believe we have to spend a whole day at the beach just to please her," Faye groaned stretching her arms above her head.  
  
" What are you talking about. I think you were pretty excited at the idea yourself. I saw you looking for that scrap of cloth you call a bathing suit," Spike replied.  
  
" Yea well maybe I am ready for a change in routine but I'm still not totally excited about spending a day at the beach just to please that girl." Faye replied snuffing out her cigarette and walking out of the room.  
  
Spike just grinned and looked over in the viscidity of the kitchen. Inside Ivy had stopped putting away food and was looking at her dress again.  
  
Her laughter filled the room has she spun around once and held the cloth against her body.  
  
See you later Space Cowboy.  
  
Ivy: The sun, the winds, and the smell of the ocean breeze! Aren't you excited?  
  
Faye: I just hope there is some cute guys there.  
  
Jet: Oh no my only pair of swim trunks have moth holes in them!  
  
Spike: Tough luck Jet looks like you'll have to swim in your boxers.  
  
Jet: Ah jeez.the next episode is "Ocean Beach Paradise."  
  
Ed: Hmm, Ed and Ein will be there.  
  
Please read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames. (I light my campfire with your flames) to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Ja Ne! 


	8. Shadowing Ivy 8

Shadowing Ivy  
  
By A Shot of Amber  
  
* ~ * Session 8: Ocean Breeze Paradise * ~ *  
  
" Jet hurry up! I want to get going!" Ivy yelled bouncing from foot to foot.  
  
Sitting on the couch near to her Spike and Faye exchanged looks then went back to smoking their cigarettes.  
  
" I'm coming! Just give me a minute," Jet yelled back from his room.  
  
Ivy sighed and turned to sit down near Spike, but she popped back up again and began to pace around the room. Her black hair was pulled back into a braid. The blue green ribbons she usually wore in it were gone today leaving only a wave of black. As Ivy paced around the braid moved with the movements of her body.  
  
" Would you sit down, you're making me dizzy?" Faye mumbled her cigarette clenched in her lips.  
  
" I'm sorry but I'm excited, I've never been to the beach before," Ivy replied sitting back down besides Spike and tucking her hands underneath her legs.  
  
" You've never been to the beach before? Didn't you ever go to the beach with friends or family on Mars?" Faye asked removing the cigarette.  
  
Ivy was silent a moment, thinking till finally she said. " I don't know, if I ever did I forgot."  
  
Faye blinked a couple times, a confused look on her face and was about to ask her why when Jet walked into the room.  
  
Three pairs of eyes turned toward Jet who was standing in the doorway, a look of indifference on his face. It was Spike who was first to laugh followed by Faye and Ivy.  
  
" Fine just yuk it up but I plan on wearing this to the beach," Jet barked striding towards them.  
  
" Is that a bathing suit or a ballet outfit?" Faye laughed clutching her stomach.  
  
" That's a nice look Jet, now I know why you say you hate swimming," Spike laughed.  
  
" Jet why do you have an innertube?" Ivy giggled pointing to the yellow and blue inner tube around Jet's waist.  
  
" It's for Ed," Jet replied blushing crimson.  
  
" No it's not, Ed doesn't need an inner tube. Ed already know how to swim," Ed replied popping up behind Jet.  
  
" Hmm, is there something you want to tell us Jet?" Faye asked Jet.  
  
" Come on, let's get going," Jet growled turning away.  
  
" I can't believe you're going to wear that thing in public," Faye laughed has she stood up and followed Jet.  
  
" It's none of your business," Jet replied back curtly.  
  
" He just doesn't want to admit that he doesn't know how to swim," Spike whispered into Ivy's ear before he got up and brushed past her.  
  
" I heard that!" Jet replied.  
  
" Doesn't know how to swim?" Ivy mummered watching Spike stroll out of the room. Then she stood up and grabbed her bag slinging it over one shoulder. " Ed can you grab the picnic basket?"  
  
Ed nodded and picked up the heavy brown basket. Together the two walked out of the room with Ein behind them.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Where did Faye go?" Spike asked walking up to Ivy who was spreading out a blanket.  
  
" She said she was going to go and check out the flesh here," Ivy replied smoothing out the wrinkles in the blanket and sitting back on her heels.  
  
" Go figure," Spike muttered looking around him.  
  
" Ed is hungry! Ed is hungry!" Ed sang skipping over to them. Behind her Jet blushed has another group of girls in bikini's giggled and pointed to him.  
  
" We'll eat later Ed," Ivy replied standing up and brushing some bangs out of her eyes. " Spike can you please put up the umbrella for me? I can't seem to figure out how it opens."  
  
Spike nodded and picked up the blue beach umbrella. His eyes wandered over the group of girls near to them. They were all young and well endowed physically in the chest area. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
" I don't know why we have to set up right here," Jet muttered looking around him at the crowds of people.  
  
" Because it was a good spot right near everything," Ivy replied gesturing towards the ocean behind her.  
  
" There is just to many people here. It's to crowded in this spot." Jet looked around him with disdain.  
  
" Everyone is probably here because it's too hot to do any work." Spike stood up and wiped the back of his hand over his forehead.  
  
" Hi everyone!" Faye called running up the group. She was already wearing her bathing suit. Everyone's jaws dropped has the ample amount of cleavage Faye was showing.  
  
Ivy looked down at the white shirt covering her bathing suit top and shuddered.  
  
" Nice suit Faye," Spike snickered.  
  
" Thanks," Faye replied plopping down on the blanket. " Hey where's the sunscreen? I have to protect this delicate skin of mine you know."  
  
" It's in my bag," Ivy replied bending down to pick up her bag. She quickly rummaged through it and pulled out the white bottle. " Here you go," Ivy tossed the bottle to Faye who caught it easily.  
  
" And I thought I was bad," Jet muttered eyeing Faye's bathing suit or really lack of.  
  
" Yea but unlike you Jet no one will be laughing at her," Spike replied looking down at Faye with a slight smile.  
  
" Ed wants to go swimming!" Ed yelled waving her arms in the air.  
  
The adult atmosphere surrounding them was broken.  
  
" Jet you want to take her? I don't feel much up to swimming right now," Spike replied looking towards the older man.  
  
" There is no way I'm going in that water!" Jet yelled shaking his head no.  
  
Ivy just laughed and dropped her bag back onto the blanket. " Don't worry I'll take her," she replied reaching up to start unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
" Don't look at me. I'm not going in the sun and water and ruining this beautiful skin of mine." Faye leaned back on both hands and crossed her legs in front of her.  
  
" You don't have to worry about it. Ivy is going to take her," Spike replied looking down at the relaxed Faye.  
  
His eyes then wandered up again just in time to see Ivy remove her shirt, revealing her bathing suit. His breath caught in his throat has she pulled off the white fabric revealing a red halter top with a sprinkling of yellow and green flowers over it.  
  
" Okay I'm ready now Ed." Ivy smiled and dropped the shirt on top of her bag.  
  
Together Ed and Ivy walked off towards the ocean leaving behind three shocked adults.  
  
" I had no idea she looked like that underneath all those layers." Faye was the first to speak breaking the silence.  
  
" Hey Jet you feel like going swimming now?" Spike asked nudging Jet with one elbow.  
  
Jet just blushed and turned away from Spike with a look of indifference.  
  
" I'm not going in that water," Jet growled.  
  
" Hmm well I don't know about you two but I'm going to just relax and get a tan now," Faye sighed pulling on her sunglasses and lying down on the blanket.  
  
Spike and Jet just watched her do this before turning back to look at the ocean were Ed and Ivy were.  
  
" Maybe I will go test the water." Jet started walking towards the ocean leaving Spike and Faye at the blanket.  
  
After a moment of thinking Spike decided to follow him.  
  
" I'll think I'll go with you Jet."  
  
Faye sighed and threw one arm over her eyes.  
  
" Peverts."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ivy laughed happily has the waves gently came to caress her feet before trailing back to the ocean. Near to her Ed was jumping around happily throwing herself into the waves before running back out coughing and spitting out salt water.  
  
" Ed no like this water! It's to salty!" Ed cried wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before jumping into another wave.  
  
Ivy just laughed and ventured farther into the water till she was up to her waist. The sandy bottom squished around her toes feeling deliciously comfortable and soft. A wave of water came rushing up to her knocking Ivy under but she quickly regained footing and came to the surface sputtering and pushing wet hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Stupid ocean," Ivy muttered shaking a fist at the waves.  
  
The ocean just laughed and sent another wave to knock her down, but this time Ivy was ready. The wave simply passed over her only slightly throwing off her balance.  
  
" Hah! I told you I was ready for you," Ivy replied happily skimming her hands over the surface.  
  
Near by on the shore Spike sat alone smoking a cigarette and looking out on the ocean. Ed was still running along the shore jumping into waves and running back out again spitting out salt. Jet has rather timidly waded into the shallow surf and was now cringing has the water rushed up to his knees.  
  
His eyes were not on them though. Instead he watched Ivy who had wandered out the farthest. Her hair was plastered to her body letting only glimpses of the red bikini she wore show. Waves pushed against her body sometimes pushing her under, but she always regained footing and shook a fist at the ocean. As if to say I will win this fight.  
  
Spike took another drag of his cigarette and blew out a stream of gray smoke. Above him the sky was at it's brightest blue. This faded though as he looked down to the horizon where the sky was only a thin shade of pale blue and white.  
  
Julia, the name flashed through his mind has he thought of her being up there. In heaven, an angel sitting on a cloud and looking down on him. Did Viscous sit up there too, next to Julia?  
  
No, Viscous was burning in hell, where he belonged. Still, Spike looked back up at the sky above him. He wondered if Julia looked down upon him on Earth or Viscous in hell? Ed's scream broke through his mind ending such thoughts.  
  
Spike quickly looked toward the direction of the screams to see if Ed was in trouble. His thoughts of panic quickly turned to annoyance to see that Ed was fine. She had found a new way to play in ocean and was now riding the waves onto the beach. Spike growled to himself and removed the cigarette from his lips.  
  
Jet was now floating calmly in the water occasionally being pushed around by the waves. Ivy had disappeared somewhere, probably back to the blanket, Spike thought getting up to walk back that way himself.  
  
" Um excuse me."  
  
Spike turned around to see a small group of three girls standing behind him. One girl dressed in a pink bathing suit was looking up at him shyly while her two friends giggled behind her.  
  
" Can I help you?" Spike asked.  
  
" Well my friends and I were wondering if you might want to sit with us for awhile," the girl asked shyly shuffling her feet in the sand.  
  
Spike gulped and looked around him for an escape of some sort but Faye was to far away to help. He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to hurt their feelings but there was no way he wanted to sit with them.  
  
" Well, uh, I would like too." Spike begin putting one arm behind his head.  
  
" But he's my boyfriend so he's sitting with me," Ivy replied grabbing Spike's arm and giving the girls a look.  
  
The three girls and Spike both looked down to see Ivy standing there holding onto Spike's arm tightly.  
  
" Oh, I see," the girl in the pink bathing suit said softly. Quickly she and her three friends turned and walked away leaving Spike and Ivy oddly alone on the beach.  
  
" Well wasn't that fun!" Ivy said happily letting go of his arm.  
  
Spike didn't reply he could only look down at her with something between shock and confusion. Ivy turned and looked back up at him, she suddenly felt strange, all hot and cold at once.  
  
" Don't look at me like that," Ivy whispered grasping her arms.  
  
" Why did you do that?" Spike asked.  
  
" Because I saw the way you looked when those girls came up to you. I overheard them talking about you. They thought you were handsome and wanted to invite you to a party tonight," Ivy replied tearing her eyes away from his.  
  
" And what if I wanted to go?"  
  
" Then if you wanted to go, go and find those girls and sit with them. I was just doing what I thought was right." Ivy replied letting go of her arms and turning to walk back to the blanket.  
  
Spike quickly stopped her though. He grabbed her wrist and whirled her around to face him.  
  
" Don't worry I was only teasing you. I never wanted to go to that party," he whispered into her ear before letting go and brushing past her.  
  
Ivy stood there looking at the spot that Spike had just stood in. The skin on her wrist tingling where he had touched it.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Do you think she's going to wake up anytime soon?" Jet asked pointing down to the sleeping Faye.  
  
" I doubt it, but some should at least tell her to turn over," Spike replied taking a drag of his cigarette.  
  
" Ed is too tired," Ed replied curling up next to the umbrella and closing her eyes.  
  
Jet nudged Faye slightly with his foot but she gave no response of movement so he gave up.  
  
" Just leave her, she'll wake up in due time."  
  
" Where did Ivy go?" Spike asked looking around him.  
  
" She went off for a walk, at least that's what she said," Jet replied eyeing some girls walking past them.  
  
Spike noticed them too but he wasn't has interested in them has Jet.  
  
" No they're all wrong for you Jet."  
  
" What do you mean?" Jet asked looking over at Spike.  
  
" Those girls are all wrong for you Jet, you need a womyn like that," Spike replied pointing to a womyn standing up near them.  
  
Jet followed the direction of Spike finger to see a rather large and obese womyn wearing a yellow bathing suit searching through her bag. Jet shuddered and turned away to glare at Spike.  
  
" Very funny Spike."  
  
" I'm just the king of comedy today," Spike replied flicking his cigarette away and standing up. " I also think I'll go and test the waters. Care to come with Jet?"  
  
" No thanks I think I'll stay here and wait for my bathing suit beauty to find me," Jet replied dryly.  
  
Spike just grinned and pulled off his shirt, throwing it down on top of the picnic basket.  
  
" You do that Jet, and if it's to much work for her to waddle over here you can always walk over to her."  
  
" Just get out of here." Jet waved Spike away with one hand.  
  
Spike grinned and bent down to scoop Faye up into his arms.  
  
" I think I'll wake sleeping beauty up with the old water trick," he said turning and walking off towards the ocean.  
  
" Good luck, you know she'll kill you for this," Jet muttered looking over at the sleeping Ed who was hugging the umbrella pole.  
  
Faye's scream was soon heard by the whole beach population when Spike carelessly dropped her into the water then dived under and swam off so she wouldn't see him.  
  
Within seconds Faye came up to the surface gasping and choking has she looked around for someone to kill. Spike by this time was a safe distance away to come up to the surface and laugh at her. Violet hair fell into her eyes while her hands were clenched into fists ready to punch the person who got her wet.  
  
Growling with frustration Faye stalked out of the water, back up the beach while people stared at her, and whispered among themselves. Spike just chuckled to himself and dove back under the surface for another swim.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ivy walked alone through the surf, her feet sinking into the wet sand leaving footprints behind. She had pulled back on her clothes but left the shirt unbuttoned to revel her bathing suit top. Her hair hung straight down pushed back at the top by her sunglasses.  
  
It didn't matter how she looked though; there was no one to see her. This stretch of beach was empty save for the rocky cliffs behind her. Ivy needed to be alone right now, to sort out her feelings.  
  
A blush stained her cheeks has she wandered over familiar thoughts. The tingling feeling on her wrist that she quickly rubbed away with one hand. Everything was so odd now a day there was no doubt about it.  
  
I stopped walking and looked out over the ocean surface. The sunlight glittered like diamonds on the water. It was truly one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. It was the first time I had ever seen anything like this.  
  
" Why can't I remember seeing the ocean?" I asked myself out loud.  
  
The only answer was that of the waves brushing over my feet.  
  
" For that matter why can't I remember any thing past that day? I remember waking up to a white ceiling but nothing before that." Ivy stopped and looked down at her hands.  
  
She could see the blood running through the veins on her wrists. Her blood running through her body.  
  
" My body?" Ivy whispered tracing the veins of her wrist with one finger. " My blood?" She scratched at the skin with her fingernail. " My mind."  
  
Ivy looked up at the sun setting on the horizon casting golden shadows over everything including her.  
  
" I should be getting back now," Ivy sighed dropping her arms to the side. " The others will be wondering about me."  
  
She turned around and begin walking back towards the beach where everyone was.  
  
" The others, they're waiting for me.the others," Ivy mummered increasing her pace. " The others.people want me.the others are waiting for me!" Ivy broke into a run through the surf, black hair streaming behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Where's Ivy? We want to get going." Jet looked over at Spike who was walking toward them.  
  
" She's not in the water and I didn't see her near the snack stand," Spike replied shrugging her shoulders.  
  
" What you mean you can't find her?! That's just great, well would someone please tell her to hurry up since I need to get back to the bebop and wash this salt out of my hair." Faye picked up a lock of her limp hair and grimaced.  
  
" I wonder where she could be? It looks like everyone else is leaving too," Jet said noticing has everyone around them gathered up their belongings and walked off.  
  
" Ed knows!" Ed cried jumping up and down.  
  
" Well where is she Ed?" Faye cried turning to Ed.  
  
" She's right there!" Ed pointed to the form running towards them in the dusk. Eventually it took shape and came closer to reveal Ivy.  
  
" I'm sorry I'm late guys!" Ivy called waving her arm and running up to them. Her breath came out in gasps has she stopped and tried to regain her breathing.  
  
" Where have you been! We want to go!" Faye yelled angrily.  
  
" I went walking over that way and I lost track of the time," Ivy replied a little breathlessly.  
  
" Well now that you're back we can get going before Faye has a heart attack about her hair." Spike grinned pointing to the grumpy Faye.  
  
" Faye what happened? You look like a drowned cat!" Ivy gasped getting a good look at Faye.  
  
" Yea well someone threw me in the water and made me look like this," Faye replied glaring at Spike. " Now lets get going before this salt water hurts my skin anymore."  
  
Ivy looked confused but she knew better then to say something. Instead she quickly pulled on her shoes and picked up her bag and the picnic basket and ran to catch up with everyone who had already started walking off.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Hey Spike showers free!" Jet yelled from the kitchen has he saw Ivy walk by with a towel wrapped around her head.  
  
" I can tell him!" Ivy yelled back walking into the main room where Spike was laying on one of the couches with his eyes closed.  
  
" Hey Spike wake up," Ivy said softly leaning over the couch where Spike lay.  
  
Spike slowly opened both eyes to see Ivy standing over him with a towel wrapped around her head.  
  
" What is it?" he muttered blinking the sleep away from his eyes.  
  
" The shower is free if you want to use it," Ivy replied.  
  
" Thanks." Spike sat up on the couch and yawned.  
  
Ivy smiled and turned away from the couch to walk up the stairs to her room.  
  
" Hey Ivy."  
  
She stopped and turned around, one hand on holding onto the metal stair rail.  
  
" Yea?"  
  
" Night," Spike replied smiling up at her.  
  
A smile spread onto her face has well. " Goodnight Spike." With that Ivy turned and disappeared into the darkness at the top of the stairs.  
  
Goodnight Space Cowboy.  
  
Faye: Oh my! It's more horrible then I thought!  
  
Ivy: The absolute horror of it all!  
  
Jet: What's going on? What are you talking about?  
  
Spike: I can't believe something like this will happen!  
  
Jet: I don't understand.  
  
Faye: Oh why me, the beautiful one!  
  
Jet: I don't get it.  
  
Spike: Watch the next episode, " Revelations of Beauty," and you'll find out.  
  
Please send all comments, questions, suggestions, and ouch hot flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Ja Ne! 


	9. Shadowing Ivy 9

Shadowing Ivy  
  
By A Shot of Amber  
  
* ~ * Session 9: Revelations of Beauty * ~ *  
  
The night sky was at it's peak, above them the last stars shone down on the land while lowering to the horizon the sky was edged with pink. A thin gray line that begins with dawn peering from the horizon has the sun prepared its time to rise.  
  
Inside the Bebop, traveling through empty hallways to a small door colored with signs, to the room where she slept. The covers had slipped off her body falling to the floor reveling bare legs. Hair fell in pieces from the loose bun on top of her head covering the pale skin of her arms and face. Hiding from the world, ink black eye lashes resting on her cheeks and rose colored lips left open only slightly.  
  
It was a pretty picture Ivy presented, until she began to awake. Her muscles tensing slightly has she closed her mouth and opened her eyes. Shining green iris shining in the darkness of the room. Every little movement was felt in her body, the fluttering of her heartbeat has she crossed over from the world of dreams.  
  
It was the thought of those dreams that brought a smile to Ivy's lips and pulled her up into a sitting position. It was still early in the world, the small digital clock telling her the time with it's glowing red numbers.  
  
Yet just because it was early for one thing didn't mean it wasn't to late for another. With a happy sigh Ivy stood up and stretched her arms above her head before placing bare feet on the metal floor and standing up. With a quick movement of her body and arms, Ivy picked up the quilt lying on the floor and opened to door.  
  
Outside the room, inside the hallway she wrapped the quilt around her body holding it close with both hands. No one else was up yet; she was completely alone in this world before the sun rose. The harsh glow of florescent lights dimmed and softened has sunlight came nearer and nearer to them.  
  
Over cold floors she walked, pausing only once to call Ein from his sleeping space in the corner before going on. Her destination becoming clear has the girl and the dog approached the control room and walked inside. The pre dawn light filled the room, creeping through the windows and crawling over the floor. It was through this light that Ivy walked to an empty spot in front of the windows and sat down. Drawing her legs up to her body and wrapping the quilt around her while Ein lay next to her. The two never said anything but each knew what the other was thinking.  
  
For the past month she had done this, rising early from her bed and walking into the control room to see the sun rise. Together with Ein lying next to her they would watch that golden ball of fire rise into the sky before she went and made breakfast. No one ever knew of these early morning adventures, she was alone in the world.  
  
" It's my escape.its my time to be alone and think and dream," Ivy would tell herself when she later thought about it.  
  
While she waited for the sun to rise in the sky, her mind begin to fall into it pattern of thoughts. Words and pictures blurring together has she thought of him and them. People who hated her, people who loved her, who she loved, what she had seen and done..  
  
" Doctor, come quickly! The patient has finally opened her eyes."  
  
" Well, well, looks like our experiment was a success. We brought back something that they thought would never be."  
  
" Who am I?"  
  
" Do you dare to defy the leaders of the clan? You know what this means."  
  
" Death?"  
  
" They will kill you for what you are going to do."  
  
" I don't care! I have to find it, my past, my freedom, something is calling me away from here."  
  
" You know what will happen to a traitor like you?"  
  
" Death.its always death for me."  
  
Ivy cleared her mind of all thoughts and concentrated on the skies in front of her. Light had begun to pour into the Bebop; golden light has the sky changed from green to gold to pink before softening to blue. From the horizon rose the sun, its brilliant light chasing away the last of the night and covering her.  
  
She blinked once and turned away has the sun grew brighter. She only opened her eyes again when that first bright flash had passed. It was all the same, the faded pattern of the quilt covering her knee. Bits of black hair resting on her shoulder from the loose bun on top of her head. Everything was the same, but at the same time everything was different.  
  
It was a pretty picture they presented that early morning. The girl huddled up in a faded quilt while one hand absentmindedly petted the fur of the dog next to her. All the while the rays of sunlight shining down upon them.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The sounds of the wire whisk beat against the bowl in the kitchen. Ivy leaned against the counter looking down at the ground while rapidly beating the batter in the bowl. It had been an hour since the sunlight first spilled onto the ship where she sat with Ein. Now everyone had begun to wake up and drift out of their rooms.  
  
Jet was watering the bonsai plants in his room, passing by with only a brief hello to Ivy. Faye lay on the couch half asleep staring up at the ceiling with Ed lying on the back of the couch above her while Ein lye below her on the floor. The only person Ivy hadn't seen that morning was Spike.  
  
Ivy begin pouring the batter for pancakes into the frying pan, making perfect little golden circles while her thoughts wondered off.  
  
" You know you're going to freeze dressed like that."  
  
" I'm not cold," Ivy replied not looking up at the source of the voice.  
  
Spike leaned against the doorway to watch her cook.  
  
" I don't know, they say winters on Jupiter are pretty cold and with the Bebop always being cold. You might freeze running around in that."  
  
Ivy looked down at her clothes; she was still wearing her pajamas from the morning. Feeling to lazy to take them off even though they were nothing but an oversized dirty white shirt and some shorts.  
  
" I don't feel cold, I actually feel quite warm, almost comfortable in a way."  
  
" Well then I don't understand how anyone would want to dress like Faye in so little clothes," Spike replied grinning has he heard Faye shift on the couch and sit up.  
  
" Don't compare me to her! I wear just the right amount of clothes!" Faye yelled from the other room.  
  
" Please don't compare me to Faye, she's beautiful and well I'm only average." Ivy turned the pancakes on the stove with quick flicks of her wrist. Her lips were set into two thin lines while her eyes never left the stove.  
  
Spike didn't say anything to this, he couldn't really think of anything to say to the bite in her words. Presently he turned and walked out of the room to practice his Jeet Kun Do exercises alone and in peace.  
  
Inside the kitchen Ivy sighed and slumped against the counter, the spatula loosening in her grip. This was getting to be too much for her, this game she played with herself.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Stupid thing, come on and work," Spike growled adjusting the TV wires in a vain attempt to get it to work.  
  
Sitting on the chair across from the couch Ivy adjusted her headphones on her head and flipped a page in her book.  
  
Firmly agitated by his vain attempt at getting the TV to work, Spike gave up and slammed his fist down on top of the counsel. Within seconds the static shifted and disappeared reveling a picture followed by music.  
  
" Howdy buckaroos, and welcome to big shot!"  
  
" How y'all doing today?"  
  
" Finally," Spike muttered leaning back on the couch and putting his hands behind his head.  
  
" So Punch what's up for today?" Judy asked turning to her co-host.  
  
" Well Judy we've got a new bounty to wet the appetites of you bounty hunters out there, and shucks howdy! Today it's a big one! Seems we have a new man on the scene, his name is Hanoi Wong, and he's something to be dealt with."  
  
" What do you mean sugar?" Judy looked confused in her cute way.  
  
" He may be new to the police, but it seems his technique is something to reckon with. No one is really sure how he does it, but when he does it everyone knows!"  
  
" What is he talking about? Could someone ask him to make sense?" Faye asked leaning over the back of the couch.  
  
" I was just going to say the same thing," Jet replied walking into the room.  
  
" Punch honey, I'm confused by what you mean with all this," Judy whispered placing one finger on her chin and looking down.  
  
" Well looks like we're not the only ones." Faye slid over the back of the couch to sit next to Spike.  
  
" Basically Judy, no one is sure what he is really after but you have to be careful around him. He's a slippery ambre, and he'll kill you with one flash before you really know what will happen." Punch held up one finger and nodded while Judy clasped her hands and pushed her breasts together.  
  
" Ooo sounds scary!"  
  
" He's worth 500,000 woulong if captured alive, and 100,000 woulong if brought in dead.  
  
" Ooo sounds bad, if you kill him then the reward money gets smaller!" Judy shrugged her shoulders and turned to the audience with a pitying look.  
  
" Well-" The TV went dead has Spike turned it off and dropped the remote beside him.  
  
" What a waste, for someone who is so scary, he isn't worth much," Faye growled getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
" Yea I could have been doing better things then watching something like that," Jet agreed heading out of the room towards the hanger.  
  
" He's only worth 500,000 woulong if captured? Doesn't sound like such a big shot to me." Spike turned over on the couch and throwing an arm over his eyes.  
  
" What are you doing now?" Ivy asked leaning over the edge of the chair and removing her headphones.  
  
" Going to sleep, that bounty bored me, he isn't worth my time listening too."  
  
Ivy didn't say anything to that, but instead just stood up and walked out of the room to listen to her music somewhere else.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She slid the door open carefully and looked out. The coast was clear on both sides, no humans or animals. Gathering her stuff up in one arm while draping a towel over the other Ivy proceeded to slip out of the room and close the door behind her.  
  
Shutting it with the softest thud she turned and tiptoed down the cold metal hallway to the shower room. It was empty like she knew it would be; breathing a sigh of relief Ivy walked in and shut the door behind her.  
  
The air was still heavy with steam from Faye's shower. The old leaky taps dripping water onto the chipped and worn tile floor. Ivy ignored this all and set up her bath supplies. Shampoo and conditioner in one corner, body wash in another while her lotion sat on the floor next to the spare towel. Next she turned on the water, testing the temperature till it was perfect before unwrapping her towel and dropping it onto the floor.  
  
Now completely naked Ivy stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. Hot water poured down onto her head, over her face and down her body. Turning to face the water Ivy let her thoughts run free and wild.  
  
' Spike.he was there so much. All the time.when she was around him she could see he wasn't really there. He obviously was in love with someone/  
  
' Was it Faye? Was she the one that Spike was in love with?'  
  
" No! It can't be! Those two fight like there is no tomorrow," Ivy laughed picking up the wash cloth and squeezing a little soap into it. " Still sometimes I wonder who it could be."  
  
Over and over the wash cloth rubbed her skin. White sudsy bubbles covering her body in foam while she ran the cloth over her arms then bent down to wash her legs before rising the cover her stomach with bubbles. All the time thinking about the past and what was happening now, about the Bebop, and Spike, and the clan.  
  
" Have you ever wondered what happens to a person when they die? You know, do they go to heaven and live on has an angel or do they simply just stop existing?"  
  
" I don't, I guess never cared to find out."  
  
" I wonder if we as people even really do exist. What if we are only a dream of another person and when that person awakes the dream is over and we are no longer alive. If that is true then life is only a dream and sometimes when I look at life, sometimes, I feel like I'm just watching a dream."  
  
One hand reached over and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, squeezing a small amount into her open palm.  
  
" What's your favorite flower?"  
  
" Roses, red roses. Deep red, the color of blood."  
  
Shampoo was rubbed into her hair, hands covering each strand with white bubbles. Massaging the scalp before moving down to the ends.  
  
" Look at that bird flying in the sky, do you see it? Someday I want to be like that bird and fly away from here. Far away to the ocean, I've always wanted to see the ocean, with the sun setting on it."  
  
White suds traveled down her back as the hot water pounded down. Keeping her head under the water, Ivy reached over and picked up a bottle of conditioner, squeezing a little bit into her hair.  
  
" There's a dream I have all the time, almost every night. In it I'm standing in a graveyard with the rain falling on me. I see a person in the distance smoking a cigarette and holding something in his hand. I start to run towards this person but as I get closer I slow down till I'm standing in front of him. The whole time his face is in shadow except for the glow of his cigarette. He doesn't say anything to me; there are no sounds except for the rain falling on the graves. Then he removes the cigarette from his mouth and throws it to the ground. I look down at the glowing embers that die on the wet pavement then up again only to see that he has disappeared into the rain."  
  
One hand pulled open the shower curtain, the rings scraping against the metal rod. Ivy quickly dried off her body, rubbing the fluffy white towel over her arms and legs before sitting down and putting on some lotion.  
  
Her thoughts had quieted down now, leaving their familiar territory of remembrance and thinking about something more comfortable. What to make for dinner that night.food shopping.and money issues.  
  
Ivy stood up and wrapped a towel around her; another one was wrapped around her wet hair. She gathered up her belongings and walked out of the bathroom. Stopping once to make sure the main room was empty before going over to Ed's computer "Tomato" and kneeling down to skim through the music files. She selected a song and pushed the play button before lowering the volume slightly. Music filled the ship while Ivy stood up and walked out of the room with all intentions of going to her room.  
  
" That's a nice look on you."  
  
Ivy stopped and turned around to see Spike standing in the hallway behind her smiling slightly. A book dangled forgotten from one hand as he strolled up to her, his eyes roaming over her body.  
  
She blushed and moved the bath supplies in her arms to cover the cleavage she knew was showing.  
  
" I just got out of the shower," Ivy replied looking up at him.  
  
" Don't you have a robe?" Spike grinned a bit at the blush he saw on her cheeks.  
  
" No I don't, I didn't think I would see anyone around so I just wore this," Ivy replied bravely refusing to meet his eyes which she knew were looking down at her with humor.  
  
" Oh that's fine, it's a good look on you. Faye runs around in clothes like that all the time, except hers cover a little more."  
  
Ivy looked up at him with a questioning look then suddenly understood his joke. A smile spread on her face has she placed one hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
" Very funny Spike, you must be in a humorous mood today."  
  
" Has a matter of fact I am," Spike replied grabbing her free arm and sniffing the skin of her wrist.  
  
Ivy blushed brighter red at the feel of his hand touching her bare skin but she refused to loose her composure and instead snatched back her arm and gave him a dirty look.  
  
" What are you doing?" She cried wrapping both arms around the bath supplies she was carrying.  
  
" Smelling your lotion, it's a good scent, very fresh," Spike replied brushing past her.  
  
" Smelling my lotion?" Ivy repeated before whirling around and shouting at him. " You grabbed my arm so you could smell my lotion?"  
  
" Yea, it's vanilla, I like that scent." Spike raised his book in the air once waving it to her slightly before disappearing into the main room leaving behind a confused Ivy.  
  
She looked down at her arm then back to the door that Spike had just disappeared through.  
  
" It's not vanilla, it's cherry."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Hey has anyone see that wench?" Jet walked into the room carrying a wrench in one hand looking around the room for her.  
  
" Which one? You mean Faye?" Spike asked from the couch where he sat reading a book.  
  
" Yea, she disappeared a while ago and I haven't been able to find her."  
  
" Why would you want to?" Spike just yawned and turned the page never taking his eyes off the book.  
  
" She took the money in the safe again," Jet replied dryly.  
  
Spike didn't even blink or make a move. " How much?"  
  
" Twenty four thousand woulong or in other terms, everything we had."  
  
" Oh great does this mean I have to go on another search for her?" Spike finally looked up from the book meeting Jet's eyes with his own.  
  
" If you want to get the money back that it, we're low on food again. That money was going to buy more for the trip to Mars."  
  
" She runs off with all our money, leaving us broke and hungry, and I have to go and get her back," Spike groaned closing his book and throwing his head back.  
  
" Howdy Amigos!"  
  
" Big Shot! Were we tell you about them bounties!"  
  
Jet and Spike looked over at Ed who was sitting on the table one toe still holding down the button on the television.  
  
" Ed what are you doing now?" Spike asked giving the girl an annoyed look.  
  
" Ed watch big shot! Big Shot is on!" Ed replied grinning at the two men.  
  
"And now to all you cowboys out there, Big Shot would like to make a formal apology for a mistake we made earlier in our programming," Punch pulled off his hat and placed it over his heart.  
  
" We sure are sorry to all you cowboys out there!" Judy replied in a perky voice.  
  
" What are they talking about?" Jet stepped in closer leaning in next to Spike.  
  
" We made a mistake on the bounty price of the famed murder Hanoi Wai. It seems he's worth a lot more then just a measly 500,000 woulong," Punch pulled back on his hat and turned to Judy.  
  
" Oh yes he sure is worth more! How much is he worth Punch honey?" Judy clasped her hands together and looked confused.  
  
" Well it seems his crimes are worse then the police thought. This cowpoke is something they have never seen; he uses some kind of magic never seen before by the ISSP. His bounty is now said to be worth 5 million woulong if captured alive."  
  
" And if he dies that you can kiss the bounty goodbye!" Judy shrugged and made a mournful face.  
  
" Not exactly Judy," Punch shook his head and turned to the audience. " If he is killed then his price is worth at 300,000 woulongs. The ISSP will do anything to get this guy out of the way."  
  
" What has he done that is so bad?" Spike asked.  
  
" It seems he's already wiped out the population of one plant with this magic of his. Were ever he goes, he brings with him sickness, pain, and devastation. He's one mean bounty boy. Be careful buckaroos this is something new to Big Shot." Punch nodded his head and placed both hands on his hips.  
  
" Good luck and happy hunting cowboys!" Judy waved at the screen before Spike turned off the TV and stood up.  
  
" I know where she went."  
  
" Who?" Jet looked up at him with a puzzled look.  
  
" Faye, she went to go find this Hanoi Wai. She must have known his bounty was higher then they first stated. She went after him and because of it she's in danger." Spike dropped the book on to the couch and started walking out of the room, with Jet following behind.  
  
" Now Spike you don't know that, for all we know she could have gone to the races to squander away our cash," Jet reasoned.  
  
" No, she's after Hanoi Wai and I'm going to find her."  
  
" When were you ever interested in finding and saving Faye? I thought you couldn't stand her," Jet replied stopping in the hallway while Spike walked on.  
  
" I can't, but the thought of 5 million woulong calls me forward even if means saving her.  
  
" Go figure." Jet grinned and turned away heading back into the main room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Hanoi Wai?" Ivy said the name to herself in the darkness of her room. Her hands moving swiftly to braid the ocean colored ribbons into her hair. Two braids on either side with the bits of color weaving through them. The rest of her hair hanging loosely down her back.  
  
"Looks I'm out for an adventure." Ivy smiled and picked up a hair tie, wrapping it around the edge of the braid before getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
See you later space cowboy.  
  
Spike: So looks like the show is finally starting to pick up.  
  
Jet: Yea but the next episode is nothing special. In my opinion it's kind of boring.  
  
Spike: I would have to agree with you there. I don't see any point in talking about the next episode either. It's just full of drama, violence and ghosts.  
  
Ed: Ohh!! Spooky ghosts!!  
  
Jet: The next episode is " Snow Fall Recluse Part 1"  
  
Spike: We can't necessarily guarantee that it will be interesting to watch.  
  
Please read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. 


	10. Shadowing Ivy 10

Shadowing Ivy  
  
By A Shot of Amber  
  
* ~ * Session 10: Show Fall Recluse Part 1 * ~ *  
  
I'm not even sure how she got herself to fit into that impossibly small area but she did. Now she sat there knees scrunched up to her chest arms wrapped around her legs looking out the window. Her reflection blurred slightly by the stars and space so all I could see was green eyes blinking slowly now and then.  
  
" What time did she leave Jet?" Spike searched through his room for his jacket. A few measly shirts hanging up in the closet.  
  
" I don't know, about an hour to two hours ago. I discovered the money was missing when I went to go make a check of it." Jet's crackled voice came back over the communicator.  
  
" Yep, figures she's after that bounty." Spike grinned and snatched up the pink parka from its space under his bed.  
  
He stood up wiping away dust and dirt before draping it over his arm and turning around. Ivy stood in the doorway, her shadow stretching over the metal floor to touch his feet. One slim hand holding onto the frame, the other lying limp at her side.  
  
" I want to go with." The words came out easily, breaking the silence of the room. " I want to come with you to catch this bounty."  
  
I wasn't even sure why she wanted to come with me on this bounty hunt. Before Ivy had never shown any interest in it. I guess she was like Ed in some ways with that carefree attitude of hers.  
  
Damn that attitude! I hated it! I wasn't sure why though, why I hated Ivy for being so carefree and happy.  
  
" Who says we're catching a bounty? I'm just going on a search after Faye and the money she stole." Spike brushed past Ivy has he left the room.  
  
" Hanoi Wai, he's worth 5 million woulong if captured alive and 300,000 if he is killed. You want this bounty Spike. I can see it in your eyes and I want to go with this time, I want to help." Ivy turned and followed him down the hallway.  
  
" It's way to dangerous for a little girl like you. You'll just get hurt if you go with me on this mission. Any ways I can't fit two people into Swordfish and you don't have a ship of your own," Spike replied making a face at Ivy's demands.  
  
" Don't call me that! I'm not a little girl Spike!" Her voice cried filled with pain sounding exactly like a little girl.  
  
" Then just how old are you anyway? You never told me you know." Spike turned around to face her. A few bits of hair fell into her eyes, their color luminatied like a cats in the shadows of the ship.  
  
" You want to know my real age?" She calmed down slightly loosening her hands, which had been in fists, and dropping them to her sides.  
  
" Yea I do."  
  
There was a pause for a few moments while Ivy sorted out her thoughts. Then she turned her eyes to Spike meeting his own and spoke.  
  
" I'm 20 years old, I'll be 21 in about a month."  
  
" Ah, so were having a birthday next month I see," Spike replied grinning down at her.  
  
" Yea, not likes it anything special. It's just another day to me" Ivy sighed and pulled her eyes away from him.  
  
" I don't know, I think a birthday is a very special thing. You'll be 21 years old a full fledged adults in all ways."  
  
" If being 21 means I have to be an adult then I would rather be a child at 20 forever," Ivy replied wrapping her arms around her.  
  
I looked at Ivy from the corner of my eye; she shifted slightly her coat rubbing against mine before sitting still again. The hands unclasped themselves and stretched out each finger before settling in her lap.  
  
Her body did not look like that of a 20-year-old. She was too thin almost bony in a way, but not quite. Those damn clothes of hers did not help either; they just hung off her body. A fashion that did not quite fit into the times with her short black skirt and that loose white shirt over a blue tank top. She definitely was nothing like Faye who tended to dress in a way that showed off her voluptuous body.  
  
" I don't think you would last a minute out there, it's a lawless region we're going to. A womyn like you is easy prey for the men."  
  
Ivy smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder. " You don't have to worry about me, I think I can take care of myself."  
  
I bet you she probably could. Maybe under that little girl look of hers was a real womyn capable of doing more then just being protected by the stronger man.  
  
" Your at least going to need a coat. It's cold out there where we are going."  
  
" I don't have one," Ivy replied quietly.  
  
Spike sighed and ran one hand through his hair. " Run to my room and grab the leather one hanging up. You can wear that."  
  
She had come back with the coat already on and buttoned up, it was too big for her like I thought it would be but she did not seem to mind. She had mentioned something about the patch on it being the symbol of the red dragons, but I did not think to wonder how she knew this. I had better things to do.  
  
" Jet I'm going out now, Ivy is with me just to let you know." Spike looked over at the girl sitting against the glass. Her knees pulled up to her chest so she did not take up to much room.  
  
" What? Spike did you just say Ivy is with you?" Jet's voice crackled back over the intercom sounding slightly surprised.  
  
" Yea, she's going with me to find Faye. Just open the hatch okay? I'm going out." Spike closed the connection with Jet and put away the intercom.  
  
Next to him Ivy turned to pull the corners of her jacket closer together and scrunched down in to her space. Spike watched her do this before he took a hold of the controls and begin to guide the Swordfish out of the hatch.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Is this Castillo?" Ivy sat up in her seat and pressed one hand to the glass so she could better balance herself.  
  
Spike nodded grimly has he remembered the last time he was here. The red stains creeping out over the red snow and Gren's shadowed figure disappearing into the stars.  
  
" Yea this is Castillo. Not much of a place though." He did nothing to mask the dry sarcasm in his voice.  
  
" I don't know I think it's beautiful. A lost world forever caught in the web of a still time," Ivy replied sitting back down in her spot.  
  
Spike said nothing but instead concentrated on landing the craft on top of a building. Snow covered the pavement of otherwise empty rooftop. There seemed to be an almost deathly silence hanging over everything, but he knew that people existed between the dark alleys and cracks of the tall buildings.  
  
With a slight jolt, the Swordfish was landed and the engine turned off. Spike opened up the door and climbed out first then turned to help Ivy. She was already standing up, using one hand to balance herself on the seat. Spike noticed this and held out his hand still gloved in the brown gloves he wore for flying. Ivy looked up at the offered hand then to the man offering it before she smiled and took it. Her grip was strong and sure has she climbed out of the ship with a little jump into the snow.  
  
All around them snow lay covering everything in white. The clouds overhead were thin and gray promising more snow before nightfall. A cold wind whipped around her bare legs causing Ivy to shiver at it's touch.  
  
" I don't know why I'm doing this, but I can't leave you in the ship. Who knows what would happen if I did." Spike closed the door of the Swordfish and locked it before turning to Ivy. " Just don't say anything and stay by me. Like I said before this is a lawless region where men won't hesitate to kidnap a pretty girl like you."  
  
One black eye brow went up in a questioning look has Spike uttered these words. A blush tinted her cheeks, but she only nodded and surpressed the smile inching it's way onto her lips.  
  
" Come on lets go, no use standing out here in the snow," Spike turned and begin to walk through the snow towards the door in the roof leaving Ivy to follow in his wake.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The bell rang over the door has they walked into the smoke filled room. Men looked up with saddened looks at the couple that walked in from the cold. Him a tall lean man with bushy green hair. Her, standing behind him only coming up to his shoulders wearing a heavy leather coat and exposing bare legs.  
  
Eyes ran over the slim body of Ivy has she walked into the room following Spike to a stool at the bar. The eyes watched her sit down at the bar and look behind her meeting their eyes before she turned back to the bar and laid her arms on the stained wooden top.  
  
" What can I get you folks?" The bartender asked opening one eye to look at them, his hands rubbing a white towel over the glass in his hand.  
  
" Get me a shot of tequila straight," Spike replied.  
  
" What about you lady?"  
  
" I'll have a julep," Ivy turned back to the bartender again.  
  
" A julep?" The hands that had been rubbing the glass stopped and he opened both of his eyes. " Never heard of that drink before."  
  
" Whiskey mixed with sugar and mint," Ivy replied.  
  
" Hmm, something new." The bartender set the glass and the towel down and went to mix the drinks.  
  
" I didn't know you drank whiskey." Spike leaned over closer to Ivy.  
  
" There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Ivy replied smiling slightly as she slipped off the chair and walked over the quiet piano on the stage.  
  
Spike watched her go, the heavy jacket slipping off her arms pulling the white shirt with it. Slim arms placed the two articles of clothes on the piano top before she took a seat and ran her hands over the white keys. A few stray notes filled the air than silence resumed punctuated by the low mummer of voices and the clinking of glasses.  
  
Both hands came and rested upon the keys just lightly touching the white ivory before pressing down. Ivy closed her eyes has she begin to play, the notes filled the air has the voices died down to silence. Spike turned around on the stool to watch her play his eyes taking in her profile. Eyes closed has she played, long black hair brushing the bench, slim fingers skimming over the keys.  
  
All through the bar men sat listening to her play. Their drinks lay forgotten on ash littered tabletops, cigarettes smoked in ashtrays and quietly burned between fingers and lips.  
  
The bartender set down the two drinks next to Spike and stepped back into the shadows. One hand reached over, picked up the glass nearest to him, and raised it to his lips drinking in the bitter liquids.  
  
The last flew notes filled the air then disappeared as Ivy stilled her hands on the piano keys. Her eyes opened up, glowing in the dim light much like the eyes of a cat. The quiet audience awoke from their spell and begin to clap. Their applause was quiet and respectful causing Ivy to look over them almost surprised to see people sitting at the small tables.  
  
Blushing slightly she stood up and walked back to the bar where Spike stood. Men's lustful stares boring in her back she walked past their tables.  
  
" I didn't know you could play the piano," Spike said turning in his chair to face Ivy.  
  
" Like I said before, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," Ivy replied picking up her drink and taking a sip.  
  
" A little bit mysterious aren't we?"  
  
" Yea, you might say that," Ivy set the glass down on the bar top and motioned the bartender over. " Could you put some more sugar in my drink? It's not sweet enough."  
  
The bartender nodded and took the glass pouring another spoonful of sugar into it before returning it to Ivy.  
  
" Thanks," she said taking the glass and walked back to the piano again.  
  
" Nice looking girl," The bartender muttered watching Ivy's figure brush past the tables.  
  
" Yea, too nice," Spike agreed.  
  
" Hey Clyde!" A voice called from the doorway, bringing with it bits of snow and a cold wind before the door was shut and the warmth enthused.  
  
" Alex! Didn't expect to see you here tonight. I figured you'd be off chasing after another dream," the bartender grinned at the tall dark haired man heading towards the bar.  
  
" Nah, it's to cold for me to go chasing after a dream on a night like this. I decided to stay here and keep warm, wait for the snow to stop." Alex took a seat on an empty stool near to Spike and raised one hand slightly in the air. " Get me the usual I don't feel in much of a mood for change tonight."  
  
" Already coming," Clyde replied fixing up his drink.  
  
Alex smiled and turned to let his eyes wander over the people in the room. Gaunt, faceless men all of them watching a girl with long black hair sitting at the piano playing a song he did not recognize.  
  
" Didn't expect to see a womyn here tonight. She with you?" Alex turned to Spike who was staring into his drink.  
  
" Yea, she's with me. How did you guess?" Spike replied after awhile.  
  
" A hunch and the fact that you are new here and so is she. I would recognize any girl that comes in here and any guy for that matter to," Alex excepted the drink from Clyde and took a big gulp before going on. " So what brings you to a place like this?"  
  
" Business."  
  
" Going after the bounty on Hanoi Wai aren't you?"  
  
Spike looked up from his drink a little shocked that this dark haired loud mouth knew what he was doing.  
  
" Don't be shocked, I've seen so many bounty hunters going after this guy that I'm used to it. They come in here to get a couple drinks and boast about how they are going to catch this guy and come back here to brag about their capture. Only thing is that they never come back and then you see their obituary in the paper or nothing at all. All kinds of men come out here looking to strike it big, some are loved and remembered and some are nothing but shadows in a world full of light." Alex swirled his drink around in the glass then raised it to his lips and took another gulp.  
  
" And what are you? A loved one or a shadow?" Spike asked.  
  
" Me?" Alex set the glass down on the bar top and looked over at Spike. " I guess with me I'm just another shadow waiting to disappear."  
  
" And I'm just a cowboy about to strike it rich, watch I'm going to be the one guy that will come back from this. I'm not ready to die yet although I thought at one time I was."  
  
" I see it in your eyes, you're a true cowboy aren't you. By the way the name is Alex Nordache." Alex replied holding out one hand.  
  
" Spike Spiegel," Spike replied shaking the offered hand.  
  
" What's the name of the girl?" Alex cocked his head towards Ivy.  
  
" I gave you my name which I would say was more then enough. You don't need to know hers, she's just a tag along with me."  
  
" Fine, you don't have to tell me I was just wondering that's all." Alex held up both hands to combat the look Spike gave him.  
  
"People, who wonder about to many things find themselves in strange predicaments," Spike mumbled raising one hand to have his drink filled.  
  
Silence fell over the two men broken only by the sound of liquid filling Spike's glass and the sounds of Ivy playing another nameless tune on the piano.  
  
" Hey bartender,"  
  
Clyde looked up from where he was putting away some bottles of gin. The man talking to Alex was calling him, the man with the bushy green hair sitting in the darkest corner.  
  
" What can I do for you?" Clyde asked walking back to where he sat.  
  
" Maybe you can help me with some information on someone." Spike pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and laid it out on the bar. " You ever seen this man?"  
  
Clyde studied the paper carefully, one hand fingering his chin before he shook his head.  
  
" Nope, can't say I have but then a lot of men come into the place and I can't recognize them all."  
  
" Thought so," Spike picked up the paper and folded it back up before slipping it back into his pocket. " Thanks anyway."  
  
" You really are serious about capturing this guy aren't you?" Alex asked.  
  
" Yea, it means 5 million woulong if I do," Spike replied standing up and finishing off the last of his drink.  
  
" It might also mean getting your butt blasted to pieces when you least expect it."  
  
" I guess I'll just have to take that chance." Spike set the empty glass down on the bar top along with some woulongs to pay for the drinks and walked over to where Ivy was.  
  
Her fingers stilled on the piano keys has she noticed him walked towards her. Nodding without speaking Ivy stood up and pulled on her coat before following Spike out of the bar into the cold.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Did you find out anything about the guy?" Ivy asked trotting behind Spike to keep up with his strides.  
  
" Nothing I can use, we'll just have to keep looking for clues. That's all we can do right now," Spike replied shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
Ivy nodded and said nothing. It was too cold to really care if he did find out clues or not, she wasn't here to help him capture Hanoi Wai she was here for something else.  
  
Ivy looked up at the darkening sky above them. Snow fell softly clinging to her black hair and his parka dotting the already white landscape. With a grimace she shook snow out of her shoes and ran to catch up with Spike who was lost in his thoughts. A hard look upon his face has he walked on leaving Ivy to rush behind him.  
  
Until something grabbed her arm and pulled her in between two buildings. Before a scream could escape her lips, a gloved hand closed around her mouth surpressing any noise she could make. The voice in her ear was warm and strangely familiar.  
  
" Don't make a sound, we don't want him to notice."  
  
Two black eyebrows went up at the sound of that voice. The grip on her arms and mouth loosened has Ivy spun around to face her captor.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Alex: Looks like we have anew character joining the cast!  
  
Spike: Another new one? Don't you think this is enough?  
  
Alex: Never! I have plans to take over the show and make it Cowboy Alex. What do you think? Sound good?  
  
Spike: Oh brother, the next episode is " Snow Fall Recluse Part 2."  
  
Please read and review with your opinions or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you! 


	11. Shadowing Ivy 11

Shadowing Ivy By A Shot of Amber  
  
* ~ * Session 11: Snow Fall Recluse Part 2 * ~ *  
  
"Alex! I...I..." Ivy gasped seeing the tall dark haired man in front of her.  
  
"Never expected to see me again?" Alex asked smiling down at her.  
  
"Well no, they said you died." Ivy replied regaining back her calm.  
  
"I'm to young to die just yet." Alex fingered the scar underneath his right eye and grinned. "They cut me up a bit but they didn't kill me. Now as for you," Alex grew serious. "I heard that you ran away and that they were after you because of it."  
  
Ivy looked away from his serious eyes and turned slightly so she was facing the brick wall next to them.  
  
"I ran away because I wanted to be free. I was a caged bird while I was there but now I'm free of my cage."  
  
"And on the run from the leaders who will kill you when they find you."  
  
"No they won't kill me, they'll just lock me back into the cage and throw away the key this time." Ivy replied in a dry sarcastic voice that failed to bring a smile to Alex's lips.  
  
"You should have told me you wanted to escape, I would have taken you with me when I ran."  
  
Ivy's eyes widened at his statement, but she was calm has she replied.  
  
"I had to run one my own. I'm tired of being someone's womyn."  
  
"You sure seem to be Spike's womyn," Alex replied.  
  
"No, I'm not sleeping with him if that's what you wonder." Ivy peeked out into the ally then stepped out into the bare snow. "I'm just using him to find it, to find what I'm looking for."  
  
"And what is it that you are searching for?" Alex stepped out into the alley way also.  
  
A small smile lit Ivy's face has she looked up into the gray clouds of the sky.  
  
"You already know what I'm searching for."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"You find anything about this guy yet Ed?" Jet asked turning to the small girl swaying on the floor.  
  
"Ed is very busy right now. Please call back later!" Ed replied typing something on the keyboard.  
  
Jet just sighed and ran one hand over his bald head, he knew Ed was trying and that did not frustrate him has much as the fact that he could not find anything himself. This guy, who ever he was, was something else, a total recluse that kept himself hidden from the world. Growling with frustration Jet reached for the communicator laying next to him. It had to be either Spike or Ivy and he did not want to talk to either one of them unless they had something on the guy.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Spike did not even hear the crunch of the snow underneath is feet. He heard nothing has he walked through the snowstorm except the constant ringing of his thoughts. Ever since they had left the bar, he had thought about what Alex had said about no one ever returning from seeing this guy. Other bounty hunters going in search for the same prize and no one ever winning it, instead they only could disappear and die. This was definitely Spike's kind of mission, he could feel the adrenaline in his blood running through his veins, but then the thoughts of his victory were brought down by the thought of Ivy coming with him.  
  
She was a little girl or at least Spike felt like she was one. With her innocent look and naïve ways, she would only get in his way. It would be best if he just took her back to the Bebop, find out what Jet had found and then return to capture this guy and rescue Faye.  
  
"Ivy I think it would be best if you went back to the ship right now. I'll take you back to the Bebop and you can stay there. It'll be too dangerous for a little girl like you to be caught up in something like this." Spike didn't look behind him has he spoke, he didn't want to be face to face with the onslaught of words he knew was coming.  
  
Yet there was none, instead just silence broken by the crunch of footsteps in the snow. A single pair of footsteps and those were his...  
  
Spike whirled around to see that he was indeed alone in the ally. A single track of footprints dotted the snow all the way into the darkness before him. Cursing under his breath Spike pulled out his communicator and hit the button connecting him with Jet.  
  
"What?" Jet barked into the communicator, his angry face appearing on the screen.  
  
"Jet, Ivy's missing." Spike replied looking around him for any signs of her.  
  
"What do you mean missing?"  
  
"I mean that I just looked behind me and she's not here!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Well then go look for her! What am I supposed to do? Tell you exactly where she is?" Jet yelled back startling Ed back into reality.  
  
"I don't know where to look! I told that girl that this was a lawless region and look what happens, she gets kidnapped and probably will be raped and killed and her body will be disposed in an alley somewhere..."  
  
"Whoa Spike calm down!" Jet yelled into the phone.  
  
"Calm down! What the hell Jet?" Spike yelled back.  
  
"I said calm down, your going crazy over nothing. Just re-trace your steps and see if you can find her." Jet replied while Ed looked over his shoulder at Spike picture on the screen.  
  
"Yea whatever," Spike muttered clicking off the connection but he did turn and begun to retrace his steps in hopes of finding Ivy.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"So how come you are out here?" Ivy leaned back against the wall and looked over at Alex.  
  
His face glowed in the firelight. Casting shadows over the brown hair and the scars. Scars she didn't remember from before.  
  
"I came to Calistio because I figured no one would find me here. I thought I would be alone and in peace. Like a whole new person." Alex continued to look into the dancing flames while Ivy looked at him then shifted her gaze to their surroundings.  
  
They sat in a small alley between two buildings. Old sagging cardboard boxes surrounded them luminated from the glow of the fire. Over head a patch of dark gray sky gleamed and dropped a few stray snowflakes onto the ground. Her gaze then fell on Alex sitting across the fire from her.  
  
His hands lay still in his lap. The coat covering his shoulders was old and worn but it looked warm. His eyes stared into the fire, a placid thoughtful look his face. The face that Ivy remembered so well...  
  
"Alex what are your dreams?"  
  
"My dream is to be someone and to make it big. I want to become so rich and so famous that everyone will know my name."  
  
Ivy blinked away her old memories and focused back on the figure of Alex sitting in the firelight. From their crude surroundings and where they sat, she knew he had not made it big yet. He couldn't have made it big if this was where he lived.  
  
She shifted slightly and scooted over next to him. Alex looked up in surprise to see Ivy move up next to him and curl herself against his side.  
  
"I was cold sitting over there." Ivy replied to his silent question.  
  
Alex smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She curled in closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder basking in the heat from the fire. There they sat in peaceful solitude. Ivy was the first to fall asleep curled up in his arms. Alex sat there a little while more with the sleeping girl in his arms before he too fell asleep himself.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Spike stood outside the empty building looking up into the glowing neon sign. His growl of frustration echoed in the still night has he kicked a bit of snow up against the door and turned away.  
  
She wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere. He had gone backwards following his footsteps but it soon proved futile has the snow seem to fall faster until it covered up any tracks in the snow. Hoping she had gone there, he went back to the bar they had visited earlier that night only to find it empty.  
  
Now with a growl of frustration echoing through the air he turned and begun to trudge through the snow to his ship. He would go back to the Bebop and make his next move there.  
  
Ivy could come and go has she pleased. He had better things to do like catching the bounty and rescuing Faye. Since she did have the money, she stole from them.  
  
See you later space cowboy...  
  
Jet: Well wasn't that short.  
  
Spike: Yea but it's supposed to get better in the next episode.  
  
Faye: I hope so. I haven't had a damn speaking part in this whole episode! I'm not mute you know!  
  
Spike: Sometimes I wish you were.  
  
Faye: What?!  
  
Spike: Nothing Faye anyway the next episode is "Snow Fall Recluse Part 3"  
  
I'm sorry it's so short, but the next chapter should be longer. Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestion, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. 


	12. Shadowing Ivy 12

Shadowing Ivy By A Shot of Amber  
  
* ~ * Session 12: Snow Fall Recluse Part 3 * ~ *  
  
The ship was quiet when he awoke the next morning. With kind of a jump he sat up in the bed and looked around him. It was the same old room with its rusted and water stained metallic walls. For a second he couldn't remember why he awoke with such a start but now he remembered. The thoughts of last night came back to him. Faye being kidnapped, Ivy disappearing, the bar where he met a guy named Alex, and now Hanoi Wai. Together Jet and Ed had gotten enough information for him to use to capture this guy. Today was the day and by the end of the day, he would be receiving that nice big bounty.  
  
Spike swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. He stretched bare arms over his head and walked out of the room, mindless of the fact that he was not wearing a shirt. The girls were gone from the ship any ways and to him Ed was not a girl. She was sort of a thing in all prospects. A wild crazy thing that was lying on the back of the couch sleeping on her back with her arms and legs in the air. Spike walked past her into the kitchen where Jet was leaning against the counter smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Hey Jet, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Nothing, we don't have any food, remember?" Jet took another puff of his cigarette and blew out a stream of gray smoke.  
  
"What? I thought we had food yesterday!" Spike turned toward the fridge to see if Jet was really telling the truth or not.  
  
"We didn't have anything yesterday either. We are broke Spike! Until you bring us back the bounty money were not going to have any food to eat."  
  
Spike groaned and closed the door of the empty fridge. With a sigh of defeat and hunger, he headed towards the door back to his room to change.  
  
"I'll go out now and get the bounty. Maybe I can scrounge up some food also."  
  
"Good luck," Jet replied as his stomach rumbled at the sound of the word food.  
  
Inside his room Spike quickly changed into his clothes and picked up his parka along with his gun and a sheaf of papers Jet had gotten for him. It was mostly information about Hanoi Wai, useless stuff really. But every little thing would help is his plan to capture the guy.  
  
Outside on the carrier he climbed into Swordfish and started her up. The engine roared to life then settled to a gentle purr while the carrier door opened revealing the dark vacuum of space.  
  
"Wish me luck," Spike spoke in the communicator to Jet standing in the control room.  
  
"Good luck," Jet replied waving a hand has Spike took off into space.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ivy shifted slightly and opened her eyes. She felt cold and frozen. The body heat that Alex had supplied was gone now and the fire was out. Snow covered her body in a light dusting freezing her bare skin. Using two near frozen hands she brushed away the snow and slowly stood up. Alex was no where in sight and there was no sign of where he went either. Footsteps dotted the snow but there was so many of them that she didn't know which ones were his. Ivy wrapped her coat tighter around her body and looked up at the sky. It was still cloudy but it was definitely daytime right now. The snow was holding off at least for a little while but who knew when it would start again.  
  
With a sigh, Ivy shook the extra snow from her shoes and begun to walk towards the street. The least she could do was go and find Spike, if he was still here.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Underneath closed lids her eyes moved in rapid circles searching for something. She shifted in her binds straining to get free and run towards the figure in the distance but something held her down. Her mouth opened to scream out his name but no words came out. Water filled her lungs choking off any words. She struggled to swim toward the surface where he was, one arm held out reaching for her but the binds held her tightly, drowning her in the salty ocean.  
  
Near by a figure withered on the floor. Eyes wide open but unseeing in the darkness. Her dirty blond hair was tangled and matted with dirt. Thin hands clawed at the walls, blood staining her fingertips.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"This should be fun. I don't even know what the guy looks like." Spike looked over the snowy landscape below him searching for the building he knew was there.  
  
"It can't be helped. Ed couldn't find much in the line of facial pictures on the guy. All she could really find was a bunch of stuff listing his crimes and even then it wasn't much." Jet's voice crackled over the communicator.  
  
Inside the Bebop Ed lay on the floor inside the hatch sprawled out sleeping. Next to her lay Ein sleeping peacefully with his head between his paws. Inside the control room, Jet sat in front of the navigation controls staring into the darkness of space. His communicator rested in one hand. Overhead music played on the speakers. Some old song that he had put on, something about flying into the night.  
  
If I could fly, I would pick you up. I'd take you into the night and show you love.  
  
It was the kind of music an old man like him would listen too. Music for an old man who had no one to be with him when he was alone.  
  
"Hey Jet."  
  
Jet broke out of his thoughts and looked down at the communicator. Spike was talking to him. Raising his arm he brought the communicator up to his lips and spoke into it.  
  
"Yea, what?"  
  
"I just landed on Callistio. I'm off to search for Hanoi Wai and Faye. If my hunch is right she's off with him."  
  
"Sounds like they're having a party," Jet replied ginning at the thought.  
  
"Probably and I'm just the one to crash it." Spike stepped out into the snow and looked around him.  
  
"Well have fun and bring me back some treats."  
  
"Sure will." Spike clicked off the communicator and closed the door of his ship. All around him, the world was silent. Snow covered everything in a blanket of unmarred whiteness. This should be an easy job.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Snow sunk into her shoe wetting her sock. With a grumble Ivy stopped and slipped off her shoe. She scraped out the extra snow then slipped the black heel back onto her foot. Her shoes were not very practical in this type of weather but there wasn't much she could do. There were no signs of human life anywhere. No sign of Spike or Alex, in fact that she had not seen a single person ever since she had first started walking.  
  
Now she began to walk again. The snow continued to sink into her shoe and spill over the tops of her socks. Her feet were frozen already but there wasn't much else to do but to continue walking. Maybe she would find that bar they went to last night. Maybe Spike would be there or Alex or someone who could help her. The thought perked her up a bit. She begun to walk faster headed toward a group of buildings in the distance. A closer look revealed them to be a warehouse and some smaller buildings surrounding that. Ivy squinted in the sudden blast of snow that blew around her. The wind was icy cold like knives cutting into her skin. She held one arm up in front of her eyes to cover them from the icy cold.  
  
Then all of a sudden she wasn't cold. The wind stopped blowing and the snow cleared. Her feet were no longer frozen; the white powder was gone replaced by rain. She stood on a street in the darkness. Behind a few neon lights glowed from the bars. Voices filtered out laughing and talking but she didn't pay any attention to those, it was the figure in the distance that caught her attention. He was stumbling slightly, one hand clutching at his side. A closer look revealed blood to be seeping between his fingertips. She moved to run towards him but her feet were locked down, frozen into the street. The stranger stumbled and fell in front of her. The light from the neon signs shining down on a brown trench coat and dark fuzzy hair. Blood seeped from the wound on his side but she couldn't move to run towards him. Instead, she was locked down, frozen into place watching the stranger bleed to death on the street. Rain poured down on her head smoothing out her long blond hair.  
  
Long blond hair? Ivy looked down to see that she really did have long blond hair. She was also dressed differently in a pale sweater and a dark skirt. In front of her, the stranger looked up and smiled at her, his face was cast in shadow but he held out one hand and whispered something. "Julia..."  
  
Inside the warehouse, someone dragged the limp figure of the girl deeper into the darkness. She was carefully tied up to the wall; her hands and legs shackled into place then left there. Her eyes were closed but moved rapidly underneath the lids looking back and forth for something to see.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Spike readied his gun and looked around him. It was starting to snow again, a soft powdery snowfall that rested gently on everything including the set of footprints in the snow footprints that stopped only inches from an empty warehouse. Feeling suspicion rising inside him and the guess that his hunch that had led him here was right Spike moved forward towards the door. In one hand, his gun was held ready to be used at any moment. The other hand was left free to run over the aged wood of the warehouse doors, pushing and feeling till he found the handle and he could push the door open.  
  
The first sight he was greeted with was darkness. Slowly he walked in looking for any sign of light or humans but there was none. The only light that spilled in was from the doorway. He pushed the door open further then pushed the other door open so he could see more then turned back to the warehouse. The first thing he saw sickened him to his very core. Lying near by in a corner made by some boxes lay a girl. She could not have been more then ten or eleven but her physical appearance was deceptive. Long blond hair was matted and tangled in knots. Her skin was dirty and covered with cuts. Blood stained the ragged piece of cloth she wore as a dress. She lay there withering on the floor twisting her arms and legs while clawing at the wall or at her skin in agony. Spike could only stare in horror and disbelief at the sight of the girl in front of him.  
  
She twisted and squirmed over the floor. The light not quite reaching her but instead ending only a slight ways from her. Her body first twisted one way then the next. One hand flew through the air and hit the ground with a thud falling into the path of light. She suddenly stilled; her whole body stopped moving and lay still. Spike quickly regained his senses and reached for his communicator. He had better tell Jet about what he just saw. He was going to need backup on this one.  
  
"Hello boy." The voice was icy cold and filled with bitter anger.  
  
Spike stopped and looked up searching for the source of the voice but nothing revealed itself in the darkness.  
  
"Are you looking for someone?"  
  
"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Spike dropped the communicator and reached for his gun.  
  
"I am who I am. I am a person. I am me."  
  
"You can't be someone unless you give me a name and show yourself!" Spike pointed the gun into the darkness but no one stepped out into the light.  
  
"I don't think you really want to see me. The sight might sicken you."  
  
"Quit playing games and show yourself! I'm interested to meet the person who is hiding from me."  
  
"Very well then." The hand once lying in the path of light disappeared and a pair of eyes glittered has a figure moved out of the darkness. It was the little girl, her thin dirt stained face was stretched into a smile has she slowly stepped out and came to a halt in front of him.  
  
"Surprised?" The voice wasn't her's even though her lips moved with it. He noticed that her eyes were clouded over a thin white layer covering all color in them.  
  
"I am who I am. I am a person or at least I was once. I was a child once but now I am only me." The child like person looked down at one blood stained hand then looked back up at Spike. "And now I am only me." She repeated again.  
  
"Quit repeating yourself and speak straight. Who are you? Give me a name at least."  
  
"A name? A rose by any other name could smell so sweet and with a name comes consequences. When I give you your name I will be forced to kill you."  
  
Spike grinned and lowered his gun. "I was never one to really die. If it must be known, I'm immortal."  
  
"Really, well then I'll guess I'll have to see." One hand flew behind her and drew out a knife. With lightning speed the silver blade flew through the air and hit his shoulder. Spike yelled in pain as old wounds caused by Vicious were reopened. His gun flew out of his hand sliding back into the darkness and he fell backwards one hand grasping his shoulder in pain.  
  
"Well it seems your not so immortal after all. I can bring you down with only one knife throw. Seems you're to easy and maybe I should kill you now. I don't think you're ready for the world of dreams."  
  
"The world of dreams?" Spike opened his eyes and sat up wincing at the pain in his shoulder.  
  
"It's a place where a person will live and die. A place were their every nightmare will be lived out until their very mind goes crazy and they experience a horrible and agonizing death. Much like these two will." The child like person stepped back has a light shone down on two figures chained to the wall.  
  
Spike's eyes widened has he recognized the figures of Faye and Ivy lying there on the floor. There bodies withered and moved in a twisted dance has they struggled to escape the bounds holding them.  
  
"Sickening isn't it? And they'll go straight to hell when they are done. They'll go straight to hell for all their sins and they will experience all the pain I did and more of it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Spike slowly stood up holding onto his shoulder but he fell to his knees again has another wave of pain took over. The knife was lodged deep into his shoulder, one hand reached to pull it out but the knife only moved in further causing him more pain.  
  
"Don't you know? For so many years, I was locked away. Hidden in darkness and made to feel pain only now I have escaped and I will make those who hurt me feel the pain for what they did." The girl threw back her head and laughed a cold chilling laugh unlike that of any child. "I will make people live out their nightmares until they die and go to hell. I have made a contract with the devil to destroy people's souls!" She turned back to him. "And now I will send him yours."  
  
The knife deepened into his flesh until it was hidden underneath the blood and muscle. Spike screamed in pain and grasped at his shoulder trying to reach for the knife while the girl laughed again, that same chilling maniacal laughter.  
  
"Die you fool! Die and go to hell! The devil is waiting!"  
  
He fell backwards onto the floor his legs kicking into the air while one hand clawed at he air and the other clawed at his shoulder trying to reach for the knife.  
  
"You shall dance with the devil tonight and experience pain for the rest of your days!" She laughed, her eyes glittering in the darkness.  
  
"I don't think so. The only person dancing with the devil tonight will be you." A bright light filled the room reaching into every corner and shining down on the girl. Her screams echoed throughout has she fell to her knees and held both arms up to her face.  
  
"Sorry missy but there is no way you are getting away with this."  
  
"How dare you, no one will mess up my plans!" The child reached behind her and pulled out a knife. With deadly aim she threw, it towards the door but half way through it fell clattering to the floor and lay still.  
  
"The light will burn away all evil and kill off her evil power."  
  
The girl reached up clawing at her face has she fell forward flopping her body on the floor. Blood ran in rivulets from the cuts on her face and arms. Dirty fingernails tore at her skin while blood pooled in the cuts.  
  
"How could you? How could you?" The voice was raspy and thinner now fading into nothingness until she lay still on the floor. Her eyes blinked once then opened the milky whiteness gone reveling only simple brown eyes.  
  
The knife began to glow and smoke before disappearing from the floor. Spike stopped twitching and sat up. The mind numbing pain had stopped. He looked at his shoulder to see that the knife wound was gone. There was no sign that he had been hit at all. Then he looked at the doorway; a tall man with brown hair stood grinning there. A gun in one hand and a power switch in the other.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" Alex walked into the warehouse still grinning has he slipped his gun away under his coat.  
  
"How did you know what you do?" Spike slowly stood up waiting to feel any pain in his shoulder but there was none.  
  
"It's really very simple. Hanoi Wai means the one who is not there. So I knew to use light to repel the demon that possessed that little girl. A demon is always repelled by bright light."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Don't try to, my partner figured it out. I just went along with him." Alex walked past Spike towards where Ivy and Faye lay on the floor. "We better untie these two. I highly doubt their dead, more likely unconscious." He bent down and begun to untie the ropes holding Ivy.  
  
Spike stood there a moment watching him before walking over and bending down over Faye. She was deathly pale and covered with dirt. He worked quickly untying the knots and shooting off the lock on the shackles. Alex gave him a look before doing the same for Ivy's.  
  
"We better get them back to the ship before they wake up. I don't think either one will want to see this place ever again."  
  
"I wonder if they will even remember." Alex gently picked up Ivy into his arms and smiled down at her. Spike watched him do this with a veiled look in his eyes before he too picked up Faye and followed Alex out of the warehouse.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"So you see. Hanoi Wai never really existed. Instead, there was only a little girl who sold her soul to the devil. She had lived a hard life. She was beaten and starved. She never saw light and when she was almost eleven years old, she died. Her body was thrown into a warehouse and forgotten but somehow her soul wished to come back and seek revenge against those who hurt her. So she made a deal with the devil and came back, she started using her powers to lure in people, locking them into darkness and making them live their worst nightmares until they died and went to hell. Only problem was that she had to experience pain with these people and she couldn't take light. She had never seen daylight or any kind of light before. Her parents beat her so much and neglected her in such a way that she never saw the light of day."  
  
"And now she can rest in peace." Faye replied closing her eyes.  
  
"Only problem is that because of the fact that the "devil" was doing all this we don't get a single cent."  
  
"You can't blame the police Spike. How can they pay us anything when the culprit wasn't even a living entity?"  
  
"After all the pain and time we went through I still think we deserve something," Spike mumbled in reply.  
  
"I think the most we can do right now is forget about what just happened and get on."  
  
Everyone looked at Ivy sitting on the couch curled up into a ball shivering slightly.  
  
"All we can really do is continue on with our real lives and hope that the girl who sold her soul to the devil at least went to heaven."  
  
"I guess that is really all we can do," Jet agreed nodding his head.  
  
"I would have still liked to get that reward money." Spike muttered under his breath.  
  
Ivy shifted her gaze to Spike sitting next to her then closed her eyes. She still did not know what to believe about her dream.  
  
Life is but a dream...  
  
Jet: Boy that sure was a dark episode.  
  
Spike: Yea, I think after all that we need something light to cheer us up.  
  
Faye: I agree after all that I'll take anything to get my mind off that.  
  
Ed: Ed thinks the crew of the BebopBebop should go clubbing!  
  
Everyone: Clubbing?  
  
Ed: The next episode is "Bebop Dance Party."  
  
Jet: This should be interesting.  
  
What do you think? I got the idea for the little girl from a show I once saw where they had footage of a little girl with blond hair withering on the floor in the darkness of a bare room. She had been abused so much that she was blind from never seeing light. It was very creepy to watch.  
So please read and review or send all comments, question, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you! 


	13. Shadowing Ivy 13

Shadowing Ivy By A Shot of Amber  
  
* ~ * Session 13: Bebop Dance Party * ~ *  
  
She walked out alone onto the hanger. The day had been and uneventful one and now and everyone else was asleep but she found she couldn't sit still. The walls of her room had seemed to close down on her as she lay in bed till she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Ivy slipped out of bed quietly and tip toed barefoot out of her room to the hanger. Jet lay on the couch in the main room sleeping with a faded yellow blanket covering him but he never woke as she passed by. Outside a million stars shone down on the city while neon lights glowed from restaurants and clubs still open. The metal was cold under her feet shocking up her spine and covering her arms in gooseflesh. A look behind her showed a dark ship, all lights turned off and everyone asleep. Ivy walked over to the edge of the hanger near the opening, sat down resting her back against the wall, and brought her knees up to her chest.  
  
It had been two weeks since they had lost the bounty on Hanoi Wai. After Alex had left, everything seemed to calm down. No other big bounties came up and money slowly dwindled away to nothing. Jet had confronted Faye about the money she stole, all 356,000 woulongs but it was already gone spent on gambling. She couldn't remember how she was kidnapped or how long she was gone. All she could remember was a recurring dream she kept having, but Faye was tightlipped about the dream. She refused to tell anyone what it was about. For the first few days back she was very quiet and pale walking around like she was in a dream, but that soon changed and she went back to her old self.  
  
Ivy personally wondered if she was back to normal. She remembered waking up alone in the alley but after that everything was a blur all the way until she woke up on the Bebop to see Ed sitting on the couch above her. The dreams were still clear in her mind though, the sound of rain falling on the pavement, the scratchy feel of a wool sweater on her arms and the sound of a man's voice.  
  
"Julia?" My lips formed the name he had said. Who was she? Why did her name make me feel so odd?  
  
One cold hand ran over my arms clad only in the thin sleeves of my shirt. I was a thin figure in white like a ghost watching over the ship. The thought made me smile since I felt like a ghost. I felt so odd and different like I really wasn't myself. Whatever had happened on Callisto had changed me.  
  
Above the city, a million stars glowed, some were dimmer then others and few glowed with such brightness that they stole all of the beauty from the sky. Ivy leaned her head back and stared up at the stars. Her knees were drawn in closer and she wrapped both arms around her them while she looked up at the sky.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The day turned beautiful and hot. By mid-afternoon no one really felt much like doing anything. I had tried to do laundry but the thought of hanging it all up in the boiling hot sun bored me so I left it to dry in the laundry room.  
  
Outside Faye had set up her lawn chair and umbrella and was now sun bathing dressed only in her skimpy bikini. Near by Ed and Ein sat fishing while Spike washed his ship clad only in his dirty work outfit. I decided to change into my bathing suit and join Faye for an afternoon of sun bathing. After all there wasn't much else to do and people already did tell me I was too pale for my own good. That was where we were or what we were doing when Jet came back from his trip. Earlier that morning Jet had left to go meet up with an old friend of his from the ISSP. No one really cared what he was up to. We all had better things to do, like sun bathing, fishing, and washing our ships. But Jet did come back and with him, he brought good news.  
  
Faye lye back in her lawn chair sunglasses pulled on and a heavy dose of sunscreen covering her skin. Near by Ivy lay on her stomach resting her head in her arms feeling the rough woven material of the lawn chair cut into her skin. Ed was singing some random song about fish even though Faye had already told her to shut up for the fiftieth time. She still hadn't caught any fish which was kind of bad since the fish Ed caught would be our dinner tonight. The crew of the Bebop was broke and without food. Basically we had been living off fish and dog food for the last two weeks now.  
  
Near by Spike was covering Swordfish with a heavy layer of foam as he washed his ship. Once in awhile his eyes would wonder over to the girls lying in lawn chairs but mostly he kept his eye on the ship. It was the sound of another ship approaching that brought everyone out of their reverie. Jet landed near the edge of the hanger and carefully drove his ship into the carrier before walking out grumbling something about people taking up all the room on the deck.  
  
"You know this isn't a beach here. If you want to sun bath, do it somewhere else." Jet grumbled pointing to the two womyn lying around.  
  
"There isn't anywhere else to go," Ivy replied without lifting her head from her arms.  
  
"Find anything interesting Jet?" Spike continued to wash his ship but he listened to see if there was a bounty they could catch.  
  
"Yea, I talked to Bob from ISSP and he had some inside info for me. It seems there is a new club drug going around called Shattered. It's real popular with teenagers because it's cheap and gives you a quick high."  
  
"And we are supposed to care why?" Spike dunked the brush back into the bucket of soap then lifted it again and continued to wash his ship.  
  
"The drug is illegal and very dangerous. A person takes it in powdered form that they mix with their drink to supposedly dilute it. Problem is that even when it's diluted the drug is powerful. After one use it goes straight to the brain and so called for its name it shatters the brain cells."  
  
"So your saying it destroys brain cells?" Faye asked sitting up and turning around in her chair to face Jet.  
  
"Yea, that's what I'm saying. It destroys a person's brain cells and makes them think wild things. They go delusional and believe they can do anything like fly or get hit by a train and live. Bob told me there's a ransom out on the guy who makes and sells this stuff. The drug is still really new and only one guy knows how to make it."  
  
"What's his bounty?" Spike dunked the brush back into the bucket and left it there.  
  
"2.8 million woulongs."  
  
"Doesn't sound like much when you think about it." Spike reached for the hose to start rinsing off Swordfish.  
  
"It's better then nothing. We need the money Spike and I already told Bob were going to look into it."  
  
"We?" Faye asked turning around again.  
  
"Yea, we. As much has I hate to say it we all need to help on this one. Bob says there is no way only one of us," Jet shot a look at Spike, "can go out there and find this guy. I have some info on him including a few pictures but he might have changed his face so we're going to check into that one too. And anyway the guy targets young people so you, Spike, and Ivy are perfect. He won't go for an older man like me."  
  
"But he will go for a bunch of youngsters like us?" Ivy asked looking up at Jet.  
  
"Do you know where he is supposed to strike next?" Spike ran the hose over the top of his ship spraying away excess soap while Jet stepped back a bit to avoid getting wet.  
  
"Yea some club called Zero G. it's one of those dance clubs young people are always going to."  
  
"And we're going tonight?" Spike asked dryly.  
  
"Yea, so your going need to put together a club look. Something hip and in, at least that's how Bob put it."  
  
"I'm not hip and in. I'll wear what I always wear. I don't feel like being in with it." Spike made a bored face at the thought of clothes.  
  
Jet shrugged and turned to the girls. "Your both going to need something flashy and sexy. The point is for us to fit into the place and not look suspicious."  
  
"Done," Ivy replied without raising her head.  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about Faye. She can just wear what she always does and she'll fit in fine." Spike joked turning off the hose and facing the girls.  
  
"Very funny Spike." Faye replied sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever is just try and dress like everyone else. We need the money unless everyone enjoys eating dog food." A smile spread on Jet's face has he saw the disgusted looks on everyone's face at the thought of the dog food they had eaten the night before.  
  
"Then be ready by seven." Jet turned and walked back into the carrier leaving everyone else to go back to what they were doing.  
  
* * * * * * *  
The music pounded in my head filling my every thought with sound. Over the thumping bass, I could see masses of people dancing. Their bodies moving in a rhythm of movement while colored lights shone down on them. Sweating faces, eyes wide open, arms flying in the air, a twisting movement of sex, heat, and passion.  
  
I turned away and fought my way off the dance floor pushing people out of my way, the need for a cigarette high on my mind at that moment. Jet, Faye, and Ivy had all disappeared the minute we got there. I already had a feeling Jet was scoping out the people there asking questions and trying to fit in. Only problem was that he didn't. He was the oldest person there and the crème colored suit didn't help much either. These facts had made themselves clear the minute we walked in. Jet had only shrugged it off and went to work, he wanted to get the bounty fast and get of there. The place was nothing but a mass hysteria of music, lights, and heat. I could agree with him, you would have to get me dead drunk before I came back here again.  
  
Outside of the dance floor I took a deep breath and lit up a cigarette inhaling the burning fumes before blowing out a stream of gray smoke. I had no idea where Faye was. The only glimpse I had gotten of her was when I stopped at the bar to get a drink. She was surrounded by at least five men clamoring to buy her drinks. From the smile on her face, I knew she was enjoying herself. Of course, this also meant she would be no help in catching the bounty.  
  
Spike took another drag of his cigarette and leaned against the wall. There were a few people around him doing the same thing, but they stood in groups of two or three chatting and laughing. He was the only one standing alone. A few womyn walking by would try to get his attention but he ignored them all, looking right through them into the crowd of dancing people. Maybe he could find Faye, or Jet, or Ivy. See if they had found anything so they could get out of there.  
  
I hadn't seen Ivy ever since we had gotten in there. She had disappeared into the crowd saying she was going to see if she could find out if anyone knew about the drug dealer, we were looking for. That had been the last I saw of her. Maybe Jet had found her but I highly doubted it, the minute we walked in men were giving her looks. She was probably acting like Faye right now surrounded by a dozen men clamoring to buy her drinks. Spike blew out another stream of smoke and dropped the cigarette on the floor, stamping it out with his boot before standing up and walking off.  
  
A new song was playing now, it sounded the same had the old one almost. Thumping bass, loud sound and someone singing something he couldn't even understand. The crowd was dancing faster now, their bodies intertwining in a dance of sex and deceit. I looked over into the crowd seeing if I could spot any faces I recognized. Nothing much just the same bunch of people dancing and grinding with each other. I turned away when something caught my eye and forced me to look again. A flash of red but it disappeared in the colors of other people before reappearing again and getting clearer.  
  
Spike leaned against the back of the couch smoking a cigarette and waiting for everyone to get out of their rooms so they could go. He hadn't even bothered to change but instead kept on his old blue suit complete with his gun tucked into the jacket and a couple packs of cigarettes in the pockets. Personally he didn't want to go on this bounty hunt but Jet persuaded him to go persuading him with the thought of real meat.  
  
So now, Spike stood leaning against the back of the couch waiting for everyone to get out when he heard first steps behind him. The sound of high heels clicking on the metal floor. His first thought was that is was Faye but when he turned around, he saw it wasn't her.  
  
Ivy stood next to the chair, one hand resting on its top while the other hung limp at her side. She was dressed in a simple red dress; the spaghetti straps rising from the bodice to disappear over her shoulders down to the low back almost at her waist. She stepped into the room, the short red skirt moving with her movements revealing a small slit on each side of her body. "Do you like it? I got it in a small shop here on Mars a few months ago but I never had a need to wear it till now."  
  
Spike didn't immediately answer but instead continued to stare. The dress looked so familiar to him, it felt like he had seen it on someone else before. Someone taller with fair hair but why would she be wearing the same dress as her?  
  
"Spike?" Ivy asked taking a step forward.  
  
"It's a nice dress Ivy. Real nice." Spike took another drag of his cigarette while Ivy smiled happily.  
  
After that, Faye and Jet were soon ready and they left. Headed for the club where he found himself now staring at sight that somewhat shocked him.  
  
"I'm 20 years old, I'll be 21 in two weeks."  
  
"Ah, so were having a birthday in a few weeks I see." I replied grinning down at her.  
  
"If being 21 means I have to be an adult then I would rather be a child at 20 forever."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ivy threw back her head and let the music take control of her. As if controlled by some unknown force her body moved in rhythm with music. All around her people danced, some alone and some with each other. Swirling colors of blue, green, red, and yellow lights shone down on their sweat soaked faces.  
  
How long had she been here?  
  
How long has she been dancing like this?  
  
A cramp in her side said forever but Ivy continued to dance never wanting to stop. Although her throat was dry and begging for a drink, although she was overheating and sweating she never wanted to stop. With a cry Ivy threw up her arms and let herself be lost completely in the music. All around her people danced loosing themselves into the music like she did. One man saw this in the thin girl with the wild black hair. Seeing his chance, he sauntered up to her begging for a dance with his eyes, which she graciously excepted.  
  
This was how Spike found her; arms clasped around his neck, her head thrown back, eyes closed while she danced moving against the man in her arms. He pushed his way through the crowd to where she was. Fire showing in his dark eyes has he pushed her partner away from her and took a hold of her arm. Ivy opened her eyes at the feel of someone taking a hold of her and pulling her off the floor. In a blur of faces and color, she found herself standing outside the club in the cool night air. Out here, everything was a little quieter. A few stray people stood around them smoking cigarettes and talking quietly. Her chest moved up and down taking in the cool night while she glared up at Spike standing above her.  
  
"What was that for?!" Her voice came out in a yell but she didn't really care. She was mad.  
  
"You were behaving like a wild womyn! Haven't you ever learned that womyn have a little more decency!" Spike yelled back.  
  
"Decency? You dragged me out here because I wasn't decent enough? I was dancing Spike! There is nothing wrong with it!"  
  
"I would hardly call that dancing! It was more like you were having sex with him right there on the dance floor."  
  
A few people standing near by laughed quietly to themselves at the way he put it.  
  
"I was not doing anything wrong. I was just dancing with the guy. You had no right to drag me off the floor and out here just to make me look like a fool!" Ivy brushed past him to head back into the club but he grabbed her hand to stop her.  
  
"You're a little girl Ivy. You should have more morals then that to know better."  
  
Her eyes grew cold, the green turning an icy shade of blue. "I'm not a little girl Spike so mind you don't treat me like one." With that she threw off his hand and walked back into the club.  
  
A few people laughed and whispered pointing to the tall lanky man standing in the middle of the sidewalk while the short thin girl walked back into the club. With a growl he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off down the street away from the club and towards the Bebop.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It wasn't until 4 in the morning did Jet and the others return along with a 2.8 million woulong reward. Spike walked out of his room to greet them absentmindedly looking for Ivy but she wasn't with them. Jet hadn't been able to find her so he figured she had gone back to the ship. A quick check of her room proved otherwise but there wasn't much worry. She was grown girl she could take care of herself. Spike just nodded and went back to his room where he lit up a cigarette and inhaled deep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Later that morning found him standing alone on the carrier looking up into the sunrise. A cup of water in one hand and his tooth brush in the other. He absentmindedly brushed his teeth while the sky turned from pink to gold to blue. The others were still asleep now, it was only 5:30 in the morning so he figured they would probably be sleeping at least till noon. He hadn't been able to sleep all night after they got back from the club so at the first signs of daylight Spike slipped out of his bed and walked out to the hanger.  
  
After a vigorous work out of doing his Jeet-Kun-Do exercises, he went through his normal morning routine of brushing his teeth and waiting for breakfast, except there was no breakfast. Ivy still hadn't come back from where she had gone to last night. The last time he had saw her she was walking back into the club, mad at him. Who knows what she could have done or where she could have gone. Spike spit out the last of his toothpaste and walked back into the ship. Ed and Ein lay in a corner oblivious to anything. A little bit of droll ran from the corner of Ed's mouth has she mummered something about bacon. Spike walked past them into the bathroom to put his toothbrush away then walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. There wasn't anything in the fridge except a can of dog food and box of baking soda. With a disgusted look, he slammed the door closed and walked back into the main room.  
  
The couch felt lumpier then usual but he sat on it anyway and turned in the TV. A quick flip of the channels showed nothing but kiddies' cartoons and talk shows. Spike clicked off the TV and lay back on the couch so he was looking up at the ceiling. He was just about to nod off when a door opened and some one walked into the room. One eye opened then the other and Spike sat up to see Ivy standing at the foot of the stairs. Her hair was hanging loose, all the pins that was holding it up last night were gone leaving behind a messy tangled mess. Her dress was wrinkled and dirty and there was a smudge of dirt on one cheek. Wordlessly they stared at each other before she turned and walked out of the room towards her own. Spike lay back on the couch and slipped both arms underneath his head. Already he could see there was something between the two of them.  
  
See you later space cowboy....  
  
Andy: Howdy space amigos. It is I, Mushai the space ninja here to introduce you to the next episode.  
  
Spike: What are you doing here? Your a cowboy not a ninja.  
  
Andy: Wrong you are there partner. I gave up my days of living on the range to bring in the samurai's traditions of trust, honor and beauty.  
  
Faye: Well go find some other beauty and get out of here.  
  
Andy: The next episode is "Twists in Time and Space."  
  
Spike: I'll be happy has long as your not in it.  
  
Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you! 


	14. Shadowing Ivy 14

Shadowing Ivy By A Shot of Amber  
  
* ~ * Session 14: Twists in Time and Space * ~ *  
  
Ed shifted slightly in her sleep, moving from the world of dreams to reality. She opened her eyes and sat up groggily. A giant yawn escaped her lips before she stood up and stretched her body. Ein still lay on the floor next to her limp from sleep. Leaving him where he was Ed walked over the kitchen her nose leading her at the scent of bacon frying. Halfway there she stopped in mid sniff.  
  
Bacon?  
  
When could they afford bacon? Ed sniffed the air extra hard then fell to her knee and sniffed the floor; it was indeed bacon she smelled. Ed crawled over the floor to the kitchen where Ivy was standing in front of the stove cooking the bacon. The sizzling sounds of frying fat were louder in here. Ed raised her head and sniffed the air before opening her eyes. Ivy was dressed in her normal black skirt and her blue tank top but there was something wrong. Ivy wasn't that tall and she wasn't that fat. Well it really wasn't fat but she sure wasn't that wide and boy did she need to shave her legs. Ed scooted in closer to sniff Ivy's leg making her jump and turn around.  
  
"Ed what are you doing!" Ivy cried glaring down at Ed.  
  
With a scream of fear Ed jumped backwards into the doorway. Why did Ivy look like Jet? Or was it why did Jet look like Ivy? It was Jet all right but it wasn't. He still had his beard but now Jet had hair, long black hair with two ribbons braided in on either side and he was wearing a skirt! A short black skirt and Jet had breasts!!! They rounded out slightly from his blue tank top. With another scream, Ed ran from the kitchen waving her arms over her head. She ran back through the main room screaming her head off and waking Ein before running into the hallway and bumping into someone.  
  
With a thud, Ed fell backwards onto her back before she sprang up and peered into the face of the person she had just bumped into.  
  
"Ed what is with you? You really need to watch where you are going." Spike mumbled through his cigarette.  
  
Except it wasn't Spike that looked down at her. It was Faye's face with Spike's body and his hair and she didn't have any breasts!!! Ed rushed forward and grabbed Spike's, I mean Faye's chest trying to feel for breasts while Spike gave her a strange look and pushed her off.  
  
"What is with you today Ed? Why the hell are you grabbing me?"  
  
"Faye person doesn't have any breasts!"  
  
"That's the understatement of the year. I'm not Faye Ed, I'm Spike." Faye the Spike wannabe brushed past her walking towards the main room.  
  
"Spike person doesn't have any breasts!" Ed screamed running back down the hall.  
  
"I would hope not, I am a guy after all," Faye the Spike wannabe muttered.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
While Ed ran around the ship screaming at the sights, she had just seen. Jet the Ivy wannabe brought out breakfast burned to a crisp and tasting like crap. Spike and Faye complained about it but they ate any ways leaving only a little bit for Ed who came running into the room after she had gone through the whole ship. Inside the main room Ed came to a stop and fell onto the couch gasping for breath. Her head fell over the edge of the couch allowing her a good look at everyone else.  
  
Jet was dressed like Ivy complete with breasts! Faye was dressed like Spike except with out the breasts and Spike was...! Ed sat up and jumped over to crouch next to Spike. He was dressed like Faye except now he had dark hair and he had breasts!!! Ed reached up and poked one to see if it was real or not. Spike swapped her finger away from his chest and glared at her.  
  
"Hey what do you think your doing Ed!"  
  
"Spike person has breasts!" Ed whispered in astonishment.  
  
"I do not have breasts!" The fake Spike yelled.  
  
Ed reached up and tried to poke Spike the Faye wannabe's breasts again but she only swapped her hand away and went back to eating. The sound of shoes thudded against the metal floor has some entered the room. Ed whirled around to see Jet come in looking a lot like Ivy except she was bald and a bit of her facial hair had come unglued so it was falling off in the corner.  
  
"Hey how come you didn't call me? I wanted breakfast to you know!" Ivy the Jet wannabe yelled in her own voice.  
  
"Sorry but we forgot," Spike replied in Faye's voice.  
  
"Forgot? How could you forget about me? After all the work I did to fix your ships!"  
  
At this point Ed fell backwards in a dead faint. Everything was getting to crazy for her to understand. When Ed came to she was still lying on the floor with everyone standing above her looking down including Ein who had finally woken up himself.  
  
"Hey I think she's coming too!" Someone said although she could not identify the voice.  
  
"Good now I can get back to my breakfast." That was Spike's voice in Faye's body speaking.  
  
Ed sat up and allowed her vision to clear to see everyone looking at her while Ein rested his front paws on her legs looking up at her.  
  
"Are you alright Ed?"  
  
Ed's eyes widened in shock has she looked down at Ein. No it couldn't be! But her worse suspicions were confirmed when Ein spoke again.  
  
"I said are you okay Ed?"  
  
"Ahh!!! Ein woof-woof can talk!!!" Ed jumped up and ran out of the room screaming her head off while the others exchanged looks and went back to breakfast.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Later that day found everyone relaxing outside on the hanger. It was another hot day with temperatures soaring up into the high 90's. Faye who was really Spike had pulled on her bikini and was now lounging on her beach chair. Ivy who was really Jet had also put on her bikini although Ivy personally thought Ivy who was really Jet might split the seams. Spike who was really Faye was fishing on the edge of the dock and Jet who was really Ivy was flying above them in his ship the Hammerhead.  
  
In the middle of this all Ein sat in his lawn chair glasses perched on his nose while he read a well-worn copy of War and Peace. Ed scuttled out onto the hanger and stopped to study everyone before she scuttled over to where Ivy and Faye where sun bathing. Ed crawled forward up to Faye's chair and reached out carefully to poke Faye's breasts.  
  
"Are these real? Ed has never seen Spike-person with Faye Faye breasts before."  
  
"Ed for the last time will you please stop poking my chest?" Faye yelled in Spike's voice.  
  
Ed quickly backed away from Faye over to where Ivy was. Carefully she slipped two fingers into Ivy's bikini top and slipped it down to take a peek.  
  
"Jet person can't have Ivy-vivey's boobs." Ed whispered to herself pulling off the other cup just has Ivy woke up and screamed.  
  
Ed flew backwards through the air to where Spike was sitting fishing while Ivy screamed and covered her chest.  
  
"Ed what are you doing!" Ivy yelled in Jet's voice while she or he pulled his or her top back on.  
  
"Jet person has boobs!" Ed whispered in awe.  
  
"Um Ed, Jet doesn't have boobs," Spike replied in Faye's voice.  
  
Ed turned toward Spike, her eyes moving from his face down to his chest. With a jump she latched onto him and begun to feel his chest for breasts.  
  
"Ed what the fuck are you doing?" Spike yelled trying to disentangle Ed from him.  
  
Above them, Jet flew the hammerhead in circles making loopy loops and spinning it out of control. He was having the time of his life for some reason even though he had always been flying. Happy has he could possibly be Jet steered the ship upwards going higher and higher while he laughed happily out loud.  
  
"Look at me! I'm flying!" Jet took his arms off the controls and spread them out on either side of him.  
  
That was not a good idea. The ship stopped going up and instead turned around headed for a straight nosedive back towards the water.  
  
"Oh shit!" Jet groaned taking a hold of the controls has he begun to press random buttons. The ship only fell faster headed straight for the water. Below on the deck everyone looked up at the sound of the ship falling towards them. Their eyes following the blur of yellow and gray until it fell into the river sending up a big splash of water over them. As the water receded everyone stood up and ran over to the spot where the ship had crashed. There was no sign of Jet. The water was full of bits of broken metal pieces but no Jet.  
  
"Boy that was some crash," Faye muttered pushing some violet hair out of her brown eyes.  
  
"I wonder what Jet was thinking when he made the ship do that?" Ivy asked scratching her beard.  
  
Ein came walking over on his four paws and say down next to Ed. "I think see Jet over there." He pointed with one paw to something floating a little off in the water.  
  
"Yea I see it too! That must be Jet," Spike replied bringing one hand up to shade his eyes. "Faye jump in and go get him."  
  
"What!" Faye stepped back and glared at Spike or was it Spike in Faye's body stepped back and glared at Faye in Spike's body? "I'm not jumping into that water and risk ruining my perfect skin!"  
  
"Why not? Your wearing a bathing suit," Spike replied pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.  
  
"Don't worry I'll do it." Ivy jumped off the edge of the shop making another big splash with her body and swam out to where Jet was floating. The others stood on the deck and watched while they smoked their cigarettes or in Ein's case his pipe. Ivy swam back slowly dragging Jet behind her and threw him up on the deck before climbing back on herself.  
  
"Good job." Spike patted a very tired Ivy on the back before reaching down and giving her a kiss.  
  
Ed blanched and backed away from the sight of seeing Faye-Faye dressed like Spike-person kissing Jet-person dressed like Ivy-vivey.  
  
Faye made a disgusted face and turned away from the sight to look down at Jet lying at her feet. His beard was starting to fall off even more. Looking around to make sure no one was looking; she kneeled down and stuck it back on.  
  
"Is he dead Faye?" Spike let go of Ivy and turned to look down at Jet.  
  
"Um, no I don't think." Faye stood up and took another drag of her cigarette.  
  
"He seems to be breathing fine and he has a pulse." Ein felt Jet's forehead with his paw. "I think he will be fine."  
  
"Good," Spike turned and walked back to where is fishing pole was. While the others went back to sunbathing and reading leaving Jet lying on the deck, everyone except Ed who was standing against the wall, staring at everyone with suspicious eyes  
  
"There you are Spike!"  
  
Ed looked up and to see someone standing above her on top of the hanger. She stepped forward to get a better look at his face. Her eyes widened as she got a good look.  
  
"Vicious." Spike growled standing up and flinging the pole away from him.  
  
"It's time for our duel Spike."  
  
"I'm ready when you are Vicious." Spike pulled out his gun while Vicious pulled out his kantana and jumped down on to the deck the bird flying down to land on his shoulder.  
  
Only there was one problem. Ed crawled over to where Vicious stood and sniffed his leg before stepping back and jumping up onto him. Vicious lost his pose and looked down at the crazy girl holding on to him.  
  
"What do you want kid?"  
  
Ed leaned in closer and got a good look at his face before flying off and rolling backwards. She came to a stop with her knees pointed upwards dead silent before falling backwards laughing her head off.  
  
Vicious still had his body but instead of his head, he had the bird's head and the bird on his shoulder had Vicious's head! Ed laughed hysterically at the image rolling back and forth while the others stared at her in confusion, all the thoughts of the fight gone from their heads, at least for the moment.  
  
Then all of a sudden the laughing stopped and Ed opened her eyes. She was back inside the Bebop lying on the floor near Tomato with Ed lying next to her sleeping. Ed sat up and looked over at the couch, Spike was lying on it fast asleep. Ed quickly scuttled over to him and peered into his face, it looked like Spike. She moved to his chest and stared at looking for breasts but there was none.  
  
Ed quickly looked in on everyone else still asleep before coming back to the main room and lying down on the floor.  
  
"What a scary dream Ed had." Ed muttered before falling back to sleep.  
  
Nighty Night Space Cowgirl...  
  
Spike: (sleeping) ...  
  
Jet: (sleeping) ...  
  
Faye: (sleeping) ...  
  
Ed: (sleeping) ...  
  
Ivy: (sleeping) ...  
  
Ein: The next episode is "Hanging with the Genie."  
  
Ed: (muttering) Ein woof-woof talked?  
  
What did you think? It was kind of a crazy episode and a little hard to follow so here is an explanation. Basically, it was all a dream of Ed's. Jet was dressed like Ivy except he still had his body type and facial hair. Spike was dressed like Faye except he was still tall and he had breasts. Faye was dressed like Spike except she did not have breasts and she shorter. Ivy was dressed like Jet except her beard kept falling off and was bald. Ein had the ability to talk and Viscous and his bird switched heads. (The bird did do the talking)  
  
I know it was somewhat confusing but please read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, flames, and shrunken heads to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you! 


	15. Shadowing Ivy 15

Shadowing Ivy By A Shot of Amber  
  
* ~ * Session 15: Hanging with the Genie * ~ *  
  
Faye grumbled a few curses and kicked away some pebbles in her path has she walked through the abandoned caves. Why she was here or the reason she was here was not of importance. All she knew is that she wanted out of this creepy place, and to be back on the Bebop. Faye rubbed her bare arms and pulled her sweater over them to ward off the slight chill in the air. It seemed to get colder the farther she walked in, but the air stayed the same, tinted with a reddish light and full of sharp points and sparkles.  
  
Grumbling some more curses about caves and their dampness Faye walked around a corner meeting a sight she had never expected to see before. A room filled with treasure. More treasure then she had ever seen in her life. Eyes wide with delight she whipped out her communicator and was about to call the crew of the Bebop when she stopped.  
  
"Wait a moment if I call them, then I will have to share all this wonderful wealth, but if I don't then it's all mine." Giggling with delight Faye slipped her communicator back into her pocket and ran over to a pile of gold coins overflowing from a chest.  
  
Her fingers ran themselves over the gold feeling the inscriptions on the coins before she ran over to another pile of jewelry studded with rubies and diamonds and covered with silver. Happily she slipped on a couple pearl necklaces and some bracelets made of rubies before placing a heavy gold crown on top of her head and running over to another pile of gold coins.  
  
On top of the coins stood a rusted and tarnished lamp; it looked like a million different feet had kicked it. Faye picked up the lamp and rubbed some of the dirt from it trying to read the inscription written on the side but it was too difficult so she threw it behind her. The lamp flew through the air bouncing a bit over the floor before rolling over and coming to a stop. Faye was climbing on top of the gold coins to look over to the other side when she felt the jewelry hanging around her neck and arms begin to warm up.  
  
The pearls glowed red with heat and began to burn her skin as they started to melt. With a scream of terror she pulled the melting lava jewelry off her and tried to brush away the burning metal off her head from the melting crown. While she was doing this the lamp started to glow a bright red color and shake slightly as a stream of blue smoke shot out of it. Faye opened her eyes to see the room had disappeared in blue smoke and that the melting jewelry burning her was gone. There wasn't even a mark on her skin or clothes. Confused she turned around to see what was going on and came fact to face with a giant thing or was it man?  
  
With a cry of fear Faye fell backwards unconscious to the floor while the genie took on a sympathetic look.  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Faye opened her eyes and placed one hand on her forehead. She had the worst pounding headache and such an awful dream. She had been walking through a cave filled with gold and jewelry, then all of a sudden she had met a genie, and he had looked like...  
  
"Oh good you are awake Faye."  
  
Faye turned her head at the source of the voice to see someone standing next to her.  
  
"I am Whitney Haggis Mosumoto, your genie."  
  
"Oh no, not again." Faye groaned sitting up in the bed she was lying in. " I thought you were supposed to be my lawyer."  
  
Whitney looked confused for a moment. "I can be if you want." He disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke and reappeared dressed in a business suit carrying a briefcase. "Is this better?"  
  
"On second thought I prefer you has a genie." Faye replied crinkling her nose in disgust at the loud patterns of his suit.  
  
Whitney nodded and changed back to his genie self. "Now that you are finally awake I can begin."  
  
"Begin what?" Faye asked has she searched through her pockets for her cigarettes.  
  
"I am the great genie, Whitney Haggis Mosumoto and I have been awakened from a thousand years sleep to grant you, oh beautiful mistress Faye Valentine."  
  
Faye made a face and lit her cigarette.  
  
"Wishes of any liking except..."  
  
Colored lights appeared all over the room and shone down on Whitney who had put on a top hat and tuxedo. Music begin to play has Whitney twirled his cane and sing.  
  
"Oh Faye my love! I can grant you wishes!"  
  
"Wishing and a wishing!" The back-up singers cried.  
  
"Any wishes except boom badda boom!" Whitney shook his behind and flourished his hat.  
  
"Oh yea!" The back-up singers crooned.  
  
"I can't, no I can't make all your money debts disappear!"  
  
"Nope! No he can't!" The back-up singers snapped their fingers in tune.  
  
"Second thing!" Whitney spun around and pointed at Faye. "I can't, oh no I can't tell you about your past!"  
  
"Nope! No he can't!" The back-up singers patted their hearts and made sad faces.  
  
"And third of all, oh my lovely Faye! I can't! Oh no I can't! I can't tell you the truth!"  
  
"Nope! No he can't!"  
  
The back-up singers and Whitney went into this big dance routine while Faye sat on the bed smoking a cigarette and looking bored.  
  
"I really hope this will be over soon," she sighed taking another a drag of her cigarette.  
  
Whitney spun around twice then slid over to Faye on his knees arms wide open has the others posed and disappeared.  
  
"Well what did you think Faye?"  
  
"I think it sucked. Now can we please get out of here?" Faye replied flicking her cigarette away.  
  
"I greatly appreciate your opinion Faye and now where do you want to go?"  
  
"Oh I don't know how about the Be-"Faye stopped and thought for a moment, a smile lit up her face.  
  
"How about the casinos and lets bring all this gold with us. You never know when it might come in handy."  
  
"Your wish is granted." Whitney snapped his fingers and they disappeared and reappeared standing in front of a casino on Mars. The gold coins were conveniently stored away in a hyperspace pocket.  
  
"Wow, not bad!" Faye looked around her in satisfaction then turned to Whitney and grinned. "Not bad at all, so how many wishes do I get?"  
  
"Fifty, one for each year I was locked away in my lamp."  
  
"But I thought you were locked away in that lamp for thousands of years?"  
  
"I lied." Whitney shrugged his shoulder in defiance while Faye gave him a look then turned to the casino.  
  
"Well before I go in here I would like to make a wish. I want to win at every game and make lots of money and give me a look that will make me look rich."  
  
"Your wish is granted." Whitney snapped his fingers making a stream of blue smoke rise around Faye then dissipate away again. She was now dressed in a burgundy colored gown with two straps crossing over her chest that tied around her neck. The skirt fell all the way to the ground with two wide slits on either side.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all." Faye spun around and felt her hair, which was pulled up into a complicated looking hairdo on top of her head.  
  
"You look wonderful Faye."  
  
"Thanks." Faye took the purse Whitney was holding out for her which was really the hyper-space pocket holding the gold and walked into the casino generating stares from everyone around her wondering who the beautiful lady was.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After winning pretty much all the money the casino had. Faye went out and celebrated with Whitney at the most expensive and fancy restaurant she could find. By the time they got out it was the pre dawn hours of the morning so Faye made a wish for a big fancy house right next to the ocean full of servants and filled with comfy furniture and beds.  
  
"Your wish is granted," Whitney replied snapping his fingers and Faye found herself fast asleep in a soft bed in a beautiful house on the beach near the ocean. She ended up sleeping through the whole day and night only to wake up the next morning thinking it had all been a dream. One look around her told her it was not, and with a cry of joy Faye jumped from the bed and ran around the room.  
  
Later on after a maid had walked in on her jumping on the bed Faye had calmed down, slipped on a white terry cloth robe, and was now eating breakfast on the balcony outside of her bedroom. The sun had already risen in the sky and the ocean was at it's calmest with small waves coming upon the shore.  
  
"Good morning Faye."  
  
Faye looked up from her toast and smiled. "Oh, good morning Whitney." She replied through a mouthful of food.  
  
Whitney took a seat in the chair opposite her and poured himself a cup of coffee, real gourmet coffee, of which Faye had already had three cups of.  
  
"So what do you plan to do today? You do have 46 more wishes left."  
  
"Oh I don't know give me time and I'll think of something. Right now I just want to have my breakfast in peace."  
  
Whitney nodded and took a sip of his coffee while Faye went back to eating.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Gradually Faye made more and more wishes. She got herself a new zip craft that was newer and faster then any other model out there. She won all the races at the racetrack and made even more money. She got a whole new wardrobe, had all the food she could want, and even surrounded herself with friends.  
  
Still there was something missing. One night in fit of absolute madness Faye confessed to Whitney what she really wanted most in the world.  
  
"You know that if I do this it won't be genuine."  
  
"I don't care, it's what I want." Faye replied clasping one hand to her heart.  
  
"Alright then. Your wish is my command." Whitney snapped his fingers and disappeared just as someone knocked at the door.  
  
Faye slowly got up and walked over to the door opening it under shaking fingertips. On the other side in the hallway, Spike stood there grinning that goofy smile of his and holding out a bouquet of red roses for her. Wordlessly Faye stepped into his arms feeling for once completely happy.  
  
It was a few hours later that she begun to wonder. The night had passed by slowly while she and Spike had lost themselves in their own world. Now she looked at the clock sitting on the table next to her. It was 2:00am. How long had she been asleep? Not very long, Spike was still asleep next to her in the bed. His bare chest rising and falling rhythmically. Faye turned back to Spike and looked at his sleeping face. He looked like a child all innocent and perfect. She brushed some hair away from his forehead then turned to lay on her back on the bed.  
  
Why didn't this feel right? She thought it was supposed to. She had what she wanted, everything she had ever wanted. Money, beautiful clothes, enough food to feed an army, a beautiful house, and now the love of Spike but it didn't feel right at all.  
  
Wordlessly she slipped from the bed and pulled on her silk robe, belting it tightly around her waist before walking out of the room giving Spike one last look before she closed the door. Inside the hallway, the lights had been dimmed for the night allowing the shadows to widen. Quietly Faye walked down the hallway towards the stairs and down to the library. A fire was already lit in the fireplace and a decanter of brandy with two glasses lay on the table between two maroon chairs  
  
Faye took a seat in one of the chairs and poured herself a drink. She took the burning liquid in one gulp feeling it warming her veins. Faye was pouring herself another glassful when Whitney appeared in the other chair.  
  
"What's wrong Faye? You don't appear to be happy."  
  
"It's not, it wasn't what I expected it to be." Faye replied placing the cap back on the bottle and picking up her glass.  
  
"Nothing ever is, I told you it wouldn't be genuine. The feelings were bound to wear away till you begin to wonder."  
  
Faye drank down the brandy and cringed as it ran down her throat. "I thought you were supposed to lie to me about everything."  
  
Whitney chuckled and laced his fingers together. "Contrary to popular belief I can tell the truth sometimes."  
  
"Yea to bad it had to be now." Faye set the glass down on the tray and settled back in her chair. "You know sometimes I wonder why I can't be happy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, I wonder why nothing makes me one hundred percent happy. I find the little things that make me happy but there is always a small part of me that is still sad and I cannot figure out what it is. No matter what that part of me is always empty and filled with sadness. I thought by having Spike's love that part would be filled and I would be happy. At first it was but then I realized it was all an illusion and I was worse off then before."  
  
"Tell me Faye, are you in love with him?"  
  
"I thought I was," Faye drew her legs up to her body curling herself up in the big chair. "But now I'm not sure. When I was lying with him in his arms, it felt so odd. Not like I thought it would be."  
  
"What did you think it would be like?"  
  
"I thought it would perfect and I would feel safe and protected but I didn't. I felt almost out of place and so odd in his arms."  
  
Whitney nodded and did not say anything in reply. Silence fell over them broken only by the crackling of the fire. Finally, Faye spoke again, her face glowing slightly in the firelight.  
  
"Whitney do you think that all the wishes I made were made in vain?"  
  
"Faye, nothing we wish for is in vain. Everything we want, everything we dream of, and everything we wish for is just an extension of ourselves."  
  
Faye nodded her head and fell silent again. When she spoke again her voice was filled with an unexpected sweetness.  
  
"How many wishes do I have left?"  
  
"One." Whitney held up one finger to show her.  
  
"Alright then I am ready to ask for my last wish. I wish, Whitney Haggis Mosumoto, that I could go home to my past. I wish that I could go home back to my family."  
  
"As you wish, Faye Valentine." Whitney snapped his fingers and the room disappeared.  
  
Faye opened her eyes and looked at the door in front of her. It was painted red with a cheerful looking brass knocker on it. She was no longer dressed in her robe but instead in a white summer dress with her short violet hair slightly messed up from running up the hill towards the house. With shaking fingers Faye reached over and turned the doorknob. The door swung open to reveal a hallway filled with furniture and a violet hair lady standing in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Faye! How nice to see you! Welcome home."  
  
Faye took a deep breath filling her lungs with the sweet spring air.  
  
"Mommy...I'm home." She whispered stepping in and closing the door behind her.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Faye jumped in her sleep and sat up looking around her. She was laying on her bed in the Bebop. The same old water stained metal walls greeting her. Wordlessly Faye slipped out of her bed and walked over the main room where Spike was laying asleep on the couch. Faye leaned over the edge and looked into his sleeping face. A delicate smile touching her lips has she carefully brushed some hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Mommy...I am home. I'm home where I belong." Faye stood up and walked back to her bedroom to go back to sleep. It was still too early for her.  
  
Welcome Home Space Cowgirl...  
  
Whitney Haggis Mosumoto: (Singing) Oh look out crew because here we come and boy oh boy do we have something for you!  
  
Back-up Singers: Something for you! Something for you!  
  
Whitney Haggis Mosumoto: (Singing) We got the next episode of Cowboy Bebop and boy will it be a good one!  
  
Back-up Singers: A real smooth and cool one!  
  
Whitney Haggis Mosumoto: The next episode is "Jet Black Sings the Blues."  
  
Well what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you even understand it? Please read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you! 


	16. Shadowing Ivy 16

Shadowing Ivy  
  
By A Shot of Amber  
  
* ~ * Session 16: Jet Black Sings the Blues * ~ *  
  
I lit up another cigarette and took a puff, inhaling the gray smoke. Rain fell from the gray sky but I was hidden under the awnings so I stayed dry. Like it really mattered, the gray sky and the rain falling softly seemed to match my bleak mood. The cigarette glowed slightly and a bit of ash fell off. Falling to the ground where exploded with a shower of sparks then died out because of the wet pavement. I got up off the wall, shoving my hands into my pockets and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Damn I wish I had an umbrella."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Later on when the night had settled in and the rain quit for a few hours. I found myself walking into the same old place I visited every night. It was this little bar, kind of ragged and run down, but hell, they served the best damn cowboy I had ever had. So every night around this time I found myself walking in and going to sit at a table near the back. It was small wooden thing, round, covered with scars, and burnt marks from past patrons. The wooden chair was pushed away a bit so I could easily slip in and sit down without even making a sound.  
  
All the other tables sat under a red light that glowed from the ceiling but mine was hidden away in shadows so no one could see me. I was completely alone and able to watch everything going on in the bar without everyone watching me.  
  
"Here's your drink Jet, Tom made it up when you he saw you walk in." The waitress set a napkin and a glass of amber colored liquid on the table.  
  
"Thanks Rita," I replied smiling up at her.  
  
She was a pretty thing, shoulder length brown hair, pale spice colored eyes. Thin but not to thin and dressed in her normal waitress outfit. Tight black top and a little black skirt over fishnets and heels. I didn't admire her for too long though; she was married to Tom, the bartender and owner of this place. I had respect for the man so I just thanked her and turned my eyes back to the stage.  
  
One of the things I liked best about this place was that it had a little stage set up with a microphone and a piano so anyone who wanted to could get up there and sing. Some people when they were drunk enough would go up there and favor us with some tunes. Some were good and some were just to drunk to speak. I myself had never gone up there, no matter how drunk I got. I preferred to stay in my seat and watch the others make fools of themselves.  
  
Tonight was no different, some guy sat up there crooning into the mike in a kind of off key tone about his womyn leaving him and his dog running off with his car. At least that's what I thought he was singing about, I didn't really listen to him but instead worked my way through my drink and raised my glass to signal that I wanted another. Rita came and took the glass from my hand, her fingers just brushing over mine. I knew her touch was nothing but an accident but I avoided her eyes anyway when she brought me a fresh drink.  
  
On the stage, the drunken man had finally stumbled off and another person was walking on. It was another guy but he had the clean smooth appearance of being sober. I half expected him to walk up the mike but he sat down at the piano and played a few keys. The quiet mummers of the audience died down to silence. I took another sip of my drink while waiting for the man to start playing but he didn't. Instead, he waited for something or someone, a womyn walking out from behind the curtains. She was tall and slender dressed in a straight black dress with a lacey blue shawl draped over her arms. I took another gulp of my drink as the womyn walked up to the microphone and turned to her pianist. With the slightest nod of her head, he begun to play and she begin to sing.  
  
Her voice was good, sort of husky and filled with emotion. She sang softly caressing the microphone while the man behind her played. Once in awhile I caught her eyes watching me but I dismissed it and lit up another cigarette. The rest of the bar was filled with smoke already, cigarettes glowing in the dim light. She sang one song then sang another while we listened. Dimly I remember Rita bringing me another drink. She just sat it next to empty glass and walked off. The whole rest of the time I listened to lady on the stage singing. When she had finished her second song she stepped back and bowed before walking back into the wings. The audience and I clapped politely then went back to their small chatter.  
  
I on the other hand stood up and drained away the rest of my drink for the walking towards the door.  
  
"Put it on my bar tab." I called to Tom standing behind the bar.  
  
He nodded and watched me walk out into the night. It was raining again and this time harder then before, but I ignored it and pulled my hat farther down on my head. There was something I wanted to see and the rain wasn't going to keep me away from it. Outside the side entrance, I waited near a couple cans of garbage and some cats hissing at me to leave. The pianist left first, he never even noticed me standing there. A few minutes later she stepped out, pulling her coat tightly around her and closing the door. I made my move stepping out of the shadows into the light from the single naked bulb above the door.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am?"  
  
"What! Who is it?" She whirled around shocked to see someone standing behind her but when she saw me she calmed down and smiled. "You sure did give me a fright appearing like that you know. I at least expected you to be waiting for me in the front."  
  
I guess the shocked look on my face was more evident then I thought because later we found ourselves sitting in a coffee shop in a booth by a window.  
  
"My name is Alisa Harbor. I don't really sing for a living, it's just something I like to do."  
  
"I didn't think so or you wouldn't be singing in a classy place like that," I replied setting my coffee cup down.  
  
She got a confused look on her face then smiled at me and laughed. " I would barely call it classy but it's where I feel most comfortable."  
  
"You mean being on the stage?"  
  
"Yea," she rested her chin on her hand and looked out the window. " Anywhere else I choke up and lose my voice but when I'm there I feel, I don't know, peaceful and relaxed."  
  
"Tom's place always was like that."  
  
"Tom's place, have you been going there a long time?" She turned her eyes to me waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yea, about three years now ever since I moved here. At first, it was just once in a while but soon it became a nightly ritual. I would go there after work, have a few drinks, listen to the singing, and then go home."  
  
"It sounds like a fun life. Doesn't your wife worry about you though?"  
  
"I don't have one, I'm not married." I picked up the cup and took another sip of coffee.  
  
"Oh." She noticed the tense look on my face and shut up. For awhile there was silence between us while Alisa stared into her own cup of coffee and I drank mine. Finally, she spoke again.  
  
"Jet do you want to know something?"  
  
"Like what?" I looked over the rim of my cup at her.  
  
"Well there's a dream I've had for, gosh knows how long. It's kind of a silly dream but to me it's something special."  
  
"What is it?" I put the cup down ready to listen.  
  
"Well someday I was hoping to open my own bar, when I get enough money of course." Alisa's eyes shone in such a way that I was almost blinded by their brilliance.  
  
"How far to your dream do you have to go?"  
  
"Not very much longer, and I know it sounds silly but that is what I dream about." Her hands interlaced themselves around her coffee cup while she stared into the thick black liquid.  
  
"I don't thinks it a silly dream." She looked up at me. "No dream is silly if you really want it to come true."  
  
A smile lit up her face. "I guess your right."  
  
Once again, silence reigned while we finished off our coffee. The rest of the place was quiet with only a few other customers. Underneath harsh neon lights, Formica tables glowed with a stark white color.  
  
"Jet?" Her voice again, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I know this sounds really odd and everything but, would you stay with me tonight?"  
  
I didn't expect to here that one, especially from her but she seemed to be serious. Her blue eyes had an almost pleading look to them.  
  
"What about your pianist? Isn't he your boy..." My voice trailed of  
near the end.  
  
"Brian? No he's just a friend and he has a girlfriend already. I just don't want to go to my apartment alone especially on a night like tonight." She looked out the window at the rain hitting the pavement.  
  
Inside my head a million different thoughts were fighting with themselves. The waitress brought over our bill leaving it on the tabletop while she shuffled away. I took it before Lisa could and dropped a few coins on the table before standing up and picking up my hat.  
  
"Jet I really shouldn't of asked you so I understand if you-"Alisa begin standing up also.  
  
"Come on lets get going, before the rain gets worse."  
  
Her blue eyes widened slightly then crinkled at the corners has she smiled at me and led the way out of the coffee shop.  
  
I did end up spending the night with her and the next night and the next until I was spending all my time with her. After a long day with the ISSP, I would come home to find Alisa waiting for me. She would always smile and open her arms for a hug.  
  
On some nights, we would go to the bar and she would sing while I sat near the front and listened. My old table gathered dust in the back, I wanted to be near Alisa all the time. I could say I wasn't in love with her but the truth was that I was. It happened slowly at first but soon I realized I was in love with her. And when I realized that everything took a turn for the worst.  
  
Alisa never did get her bar. She never made her dream come true after all. If you are thinking she died then you are wrong. Alisa didn't die and she wasn't killed. She just disappeared, leaving one night while I was sleeping in our bed. When I awoke she was gone and without a trace. I didn't cry and I didn't search for her. I just forgot she ever existed and went back to my old life. I worked with the ISSP in the daytime and went to Tom's place every night.  
  
My old table was brushed off and given it's old place again. Rita brought me the same old drink and welcomed me back. On stage, people sang the same old songs, talking about love and pain. How their girlfriends left them and the car broke down. I still never got up there and sang. It wasn't my place. My place was back here sitting at a small wooden table marked up with scars and burns from past customers drinking a cowboy and looking up a the stage through a smoke filled room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jet groaned and opened his eyes. The fan above circled around and around in a lazy circle while he lay in bed the blanket half falling off his body.  
  
"What a dream." Jet groaned turning onto his side and falling back to sleep but before he did he opened his eyes once and sighed. It seemed like his real life was entering his dreams now.  
  
See you space cowboy...  
  
Antonio: Well, well looks like were doing the promo today since everyone seems to be sleeping.  
  
Carlos: So, what's happening in the next episode?  
  
Jobim: I don't know, something having to do with dreams. What do you think Antonio?  
  
Antonio: What are you asking me for? Were not even going to be in this next episode!  
  
Carlos: We haven't even been in the whole story.  
  
Jobim: The next episode is "Sympathy for a Rose."  
  
Well did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you understand it? For a written explanation please and review your questions or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you! 


	17. Shadowing Ivy 17

Shadowing Ivy By Lauren Dragoo  
  
Session 17: Sympathy for a Rose  
  
"Oh what the fuck does it matter anyway?" She threw the wet towel down onto the floor and turned away. "No one could really gives a care what I do anymore."  
  
Ivy grabbed her pack of cigarettes sitting on the table and headed outside. It was raining but she could care less, the rain just calmed her emotions. One still hand slid a cigarette into her mouth while the other pulled a pink plastic lighter out of her pocket.  
  
Paper burned and tobacco smoked as she lit the cigarette and took a deep drag filling her lungs with the heady gray smoke.  
  
If I should die tomorrow, would you cry over my grave?  
  
She let herself get carried away, lost in her dreams while she smoked, first one cigarette then the next, one after another, lighting each one with the butt of her last one. The pack was almost empty but she didn't care.  
  
Let me die God. I don't want to live this life anymore.  
  
Where am I? Ivy looked up at the awning over her head then turned to look at the door she leaned against. It was a cheerful looking door, painted bright red with a shiny brass knob. Next to it was a window; a warm yellow light shone from it onto the wet pavement of the sidewalk.  
  
I'm not happy when I act this way.  
  
The cigarette she held between her lips slowly went out, the last of the gray smoke fading in her lungs leaving behind only the taste. She pulled the dead cigarette from her lips and flicked it out into the street. It flew through the air and landed in the gutter where caught by the rain water rushing past, the lone white object swirled around then disappeared into the sewer.  
  
If I could...I would dance with the devil tonight.  
  
Ivy walked back inside and closed the bright red door behind her. In the window, the yellow lamp went out leaving behind an empty street with only a small scattering of cigarette butts to show that she was ever there.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" Ivy held her head to ward off the headache she knew was coming. Everything was spinning slightly and here she was standing in the middle of a busy street clutching her purse for dear life lest someone come and steal it when she couldn't do anything.  
  
"Are you alright miss?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine," Ivy replied never looking up at the man who stood next to her. All she could see was a pair of scuffed shoes and the ratty ends of his jeans.  
  
Nausea boiled inside her stomach and the headache came, pounding with such fierceness that she felt her knees weaken and fall beneath her.  
  
'Shit this is what I need right now.' Ivy groaned to herself mentally as the man caught her in his arms. They were thin arms, kind of lean and sinewy with muscle.  
  
"Hey miss do you want me to take you to the hospital?" It was the man again, he sounded worried. It was probably just a lie, he wanted her to pass out so he could make off with her purse and leave her there lying half dead in the street.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Ivy replied before she passed out in his arms.  
  
Damn headache got the best of me this time...  
  
Ivy slowly opened her eyes, everything was slightly blurry, but things began to clear. Light became sharper while objects appeared and the figure of a man sitting next to the bed reading a book.  
  
"Where am I?" Ivy asked looking around her slightly with her eyes. Her head hurt when she moved it so she lay still, not wanting to bring back the pain.  
  
"Your finally awake, I thought you might never wake up," the man replied closing his book and setting it on the table next to him.  
  
"Give me a break, I was tired. I needed to get some sleep." Ivy replied shifting her eyes back to the ceiling.  
  
"I see, well you picked a pretty bad time to go to sleep."  
  
"I was too tired to stay up anymore. Now answer my question, where the am I?"  
  
"My place," the man replied.  
  
"Oh great, I'm left at the mercy of a man. Just to let you know I know how to kick your ass if you try and rape me and there is no money in my purse."  
  
"I'm not going to try and rape you, your not my type. Also I don't need your money. I have my own. Instead of thinking so cynical of me why don't you thank me first. I did after all save your life."  
  
"Alright Mr. Protector, thank you." Ivy tried to sit up but she only caused her head to hurt again so she lay still and continued to stare at the ceiling. "You know you have a nice ceiling here."  
  
"Thanks, I try to keep it clean for all the strange womyn I bring home because they passed out in the street."  
  
"You should make a profession out of it, you might make some money," Ivy replied trying to sit up again. Her head throbbed with her movement but she managed to succeed and prop herself up against the pillow. Only with the help of two arms that slipped around her and pulled her up.  
  
"Thanks," Ivy replied smoothing the covers around her.  
  
"Here take this, it might help your head. I've been waiting for you to wake up to give them to you." Two hands held out something to her, a glass of water, and two white pills.  
  
Ivy turned toward the hands and for the first time got a good look at her savior. He was a thin man with fuzzy green hair falling slightly over two brown eyes. One was darker then the other, giving her a strange feeling deep inside. She tore her eyes away from his and looked down at the pills.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Aspirin, I thought it might help you on the headache."  
  
"You are sure there not poison?" Ivy asked dryly taking the pills and the glass water.  
  
"Nope sorry, I'm fresh out. I'll just have to give you regular old aspirin for today."  
  
Ivy nodded and swallowed the pills washing them down with a couple gulps of water.  
  
"Thanks." She handed the empty glass back to him then sat back on the pillows.  
  
"Now that you've given me aspirin and you've saved me and taken me into your home do you think you can give me a name?"  
  
"The name is Spike Spiegel, you can call me Spike."  
  
"So Spike...is your wife home?"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering since if you did have one she would probably be pretty pissed off if she came home and found me sitting in your bed."  
  
"If I did have a wife I would have left you lying in the street and let someone else pick you up."  
  
"Fair enough," Ivy replied falling silent again.  
  
The two sat around for a little while before he spoke again. "Now that I have given you my name, you can give me yours."  
  
"My name is Ivy, Ivy Juliana."  
  
"Ivy is a nice name, it fits you."  
  
"Thank you, I've been told that before."  
  
"Oh really? By who?"  
  
"By guys, who were trying to get into my pants," Ivy replied sweetly giving him a smile of complete innocence.  
  
Spike just grinned and shook his head.  
  
In my world it always rains...  
  
Ivy looked up at the sky; the clouds were dark and somewhat ominous. Rain poured down onto the street running in rivulets into the drains. Her umbrella lay near by inside the small porcelain vase near the door, but she wouldn't need it. He would have his umbrella, he always did.  
  
Ivy smiled as she saw the tall figure making his way towards her door. Outside the rain seemed to pound louder on the pavement while she waited underneath the awning for him. They kissed once, a short sweet kiss before she ducked under his umbrella and together the two walked off down the street.  
  
"We've had such horrible weather lately," Ivy sighed looking out the steamy coffee shop window.  
  
"And you don't like it?" Spike set his cup down and looked over at  
her.  
  
"Sometimes a body needs the sunshine to feel alive again."  
  
"I can agree with you, but in a way I like the rain. It fits the mood we're in."  
  
"Do you mean sad and depressive?"  
  
"No, more like new and wondering."  
  
Ivy let herself stare into his eyes, something she didn't do to much. There was something about them that made her shiver and get a strange feeling deep inside. Their words fell quiet until he pushed his coffee cup away from his and reached into his pocket for some change.  
  
"Come on, lets go somewhere else."  
  
"Alright," Ivy stood up and slipped on her black raincoat.  
  
They ended up going to a small club filled with the lilting sounds of jazz music and couples that danced to close together. He ordered their drinks while she sat in the dark shadows listening to the music. Later on after the alcohol had begun to take it's affect upon them both he asked her to dance.  
  
Out on the dance floor he held her in his arms, one hand pressed against her back while the other held his. They didn't stare into each other's eyes like some of the other couples but instead looked in opposite directions. Her cheek rested against the cloth of his coat while he would sometimes touch the top of her head with his chin. They danced like this for a long time, just kind of swaying back and forth with the music.  
  
Around 2am she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him. The hazy glow of alcohol shone in the depths of his own eyes but she knew what he wanted.  
  
They left the club and walked back to her place, the umbrella was slipped into the stand next to her own and her wet raincoat was neatly hung up inside the closet. Quietly she led him into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.  
  
Ivy woke up with the rising of the sun. It was 5 am now. She slipped from the bed, careful not to wake Spike and slipped on a robe. She pulled a chair up to the window and sat down to watch the sunrise. One leg came up and rested itself underneath her chin; her fingers interlaced themselves and rested near her ankles.  
  
This was how Spike found her. He awoke in the bed feeling cold to see that his bed partner was missing. Only the dent of the pillow ever showed that she was there. He turned towards the window to see her, her long hair hanging down in a silky tangle. The sun had just begun to rise sending a golden sheen over everything. He stood up and walked over to her. Ivy sensed his presence but made no move to acknowledge it. He stood behind her one hand brushing against her arm. Together they watched the sun rise, his hand drawing small patterns on her arm then sliding down to take her hand. She rose from the chair partly helped by him and turned to face him. Their eyes met at once and that feeling came back but she forgot all about it as he bent down to kiss her.  
  
The months progress like years until time stops and leaves you wondering where the days went.  
  
Her headache was back, the same pounding feeling. She held both hands up trying to crush the pain but nothing seemed to help. Alone in her apartment Ivy fell from the chair she was sitting in to the floor. When she came to it was raining again, her forehead still hurt but it was different kind of pain. Ivy brought one hand up to touch the small cut just above her right eye. The blood had dried but there were few drops on the floor, staining the wood.  
  
She got up and walked into the bathroom to wash up the cut. It wasn't very deep so she applied a band-aid over it and went to clean up the wood floor. These headaches seemed to come more frequently now but Ivy didn't worry about them, there was never much of a reason to worry about anything, she was happy.  
  
Ivy stuck the last pin into the knot of hair on top of her head. A few loose curls fell down around her framing her face. She smiled at the mirrored reflection and turned away to walk back into the bedroom.  
  
Spike sat on the couch shuffling his hands impatiently. He was dressed quite nicely tonight in his rental tuxedo and a pair of shiny black shoes. He looked at his reflection staring up at him, he was nervous. The face looked calm but something twisted inside his stomach as the bedroom door opened. Spike stood up and turned around, she stood in the doorway watching him. The red silk of the dress rose from her knees to cling sweetly around the curves of her breasts and disappear into two thin straps around her shoulders.  
  
His face revealed nothing of the surprise she had hoped to evoke from him. Instead, he only smiled that small quirky smile of his.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"On you, yea." Spike walked around the couch and over to her. "Off you I think it would look even better."  
  
Ivy smiled and raised her arms up to drape them around his neck. Their first kiss was sweet and soft. She broke away first to smile up at him, their eyes nearly level with one another.  
  
"I bought this dress for you," she whispered.  
  
"I'm glad you did." Spike bent down and kissed her again, this time without the sweetness of before.  
  
When they broke apart she was gasping for air and shaking slightly, he had such power over her!  
  
"Come on, lets go." Spike took her hand to lead her towards the door. Outside for once, it was not raining.  
  
They went to a candlelit restaurant where people could eat in the shadows and feel like they are utterly alone. She ordered chicken and he ordered steak. There was something about Spike and beef; he loved it too much. Along with their food, he ordered a bottle of champagne. The liquid was fizzy and had sort of a bitter taste to but she drank it anyway. Tonight was a special night, she was with him.  
  
After dinner, the music began. A soft candlelit show filled with orchestral sounds and some swaying couples. He got up and offered her his hands; no words needed to be spoken to know his intent. They danced close together, one hand resting on the small of her back feeling the soft skin underneath his fingertips. She turned her face towards his neck taking in the scent of his cologne, a smoky woodsy scent that seemed to fit him so well. They danced like this for a long time, both of them losing themselves in each other.  
  
It wasn't until the orchestra stopped for the night that he led her back to the table so he could pay the check. Outside the moon shone full on the street. They walked close together, her hand interlaced with his.  
  
"I've never seen this church before." Ivy stopped and looked up at the tall building in front of them.  
  
"It's an old church, been around for a couple hundred years." Spike followed her eyes up to the steeple. A brass bell gleamed in the moonlight.  
  
"It's beautiful, in an old fashioned way." Ivy replied moving on.  
  
Spike followed next to her, his eyes turning only once to look back at the church a small smile on his face.  
  
Oh God take me with you, I don't want to live this life no more.  
  
Ivy looked down at the note in her hand. Spike wanted to meet her at the church, the tall cathedral in town, the one that looked something from the Renaissance. She smiled as she read the last line of the note. "Come alone through the rain and don't wear any jewelry. "The smile on her face widened as laughter bubbled in her throat only to quickly die away.  
  
Ivy clasped one hand over her heart, it hurt slightly. A sharp needle like pain that came with every breath she took. Her breathing was to fast to slow down the pain, she didn't know why she felt this way, but it hurt.  
  
Ivy dropped the note she had been reading on to the floor and laid her head on the table. She was very tired and weak all of a sudden. The pain wasn't very intense but it left her suddenly feeling like she was made of water. On shaky legs Ivy got up and walked to her bedroom. She wanted to lay down for a bit; maybe a nap would do her good.  
  
Take me in your angel arms and fly my soul to heaven.  
  
Outside it had begun to rain again. The clouds were dark and ominous letting loose a downpour of rainwater. Spike leaned against the brick walls of the church. One hand rhythmically thumped the bouquet of red roses against his leg.  
  
Take me and cover me in petals the color of blood.  
  
His cigarette flared up with a reddish light. A bit of ash fell off and landed on the ground next to all his other cigarettes. He took the lit one he was smoking and dropped it on the ground.  
  
I said I would wait for you for a million years...  
  
Spike walked away from the church, the roses hanging loosely in his hand. A glint of gold caught underneath a street light.  
  
...but a million years is a very long time.  
  
In front of the door of her apartment he stopped. The lights were all off but the curtains were open. She never bothered to close them, never caring if people could look in or not. He raised one hand to knock, hesitated, and took a deep breath, then knocked. The sound was very loud over the pouring rain. He waited a few minutes then knocked again, firmer this time.  
  
She never answered the door.  
  
Spike sighed and turned away from the cheerful red door. The roses hung limply from his hand, his head was down, his emotions a riot inside him. One rose fell loose and landed in a puddle on the sidewalk. He never stopped to see it or retrieve it.  
  
Inside Ivy lay on her bed, one hand resting gently on the still plane of her chest right above her heart. The other lay at her side clutching the blanket loosely. All around her, a mane of blonde hair covered the pillow and her closed eyes.  
  
Who knew how long it would be before someone found her.  
  
See you Space Cowboy...  
  
Faye: The dreams are over and the interlude begins. What will be reveled as the crew awakens to a new day? Like a picture their thought are bright and colorful in their mind. The next episode is "Interlude: The Dream Within In."  
  
Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to SaphriansWaterReflectionhotmail.com. Thank you! 


	18. Shadowing Ivy 18

Shadowing Ivy 

By A Shot of Amber

_ Session 18: Interlude: The Dream Within _

Ivy sat up in bed with a jolt. Her breathing has escalated to such a point that she was almost gasping for each breath. Inside her chest her heart beat rapidly, for a second there she had felt like some unseen force was smothering her.

One hand reached up and pushed some sweaty black hair away from her face. The dream had been so vivid. She could feel the rain falling on her face and taste the gritty taste of tobacco smoke in her mouth. It was still there like she had been living the dream in real life. She had been there, she had been Ivy, but she was not there. She was a spectator standing in the corner of the room watching it all played out in front of her.

Ivy looked down at a lock of hair on her shoulder. Black, like it always had been. So why did she have blond hair in the dream? Ivy pushed the lock of hair behind her and pulled the covers off her bare legs.

The rest of the ship was quiet; everyone was still asleep when Ivy walked out of her room clad only in a pair of black shorts and her white shirt. Ein lay near her door his head in between his paws but he stood up when he heard the noise of her door opening. Ivy smiled and patted Ein on the head before she walked into the main room. Ein followed close behind her looking at the bare backs of her ankles.

Ed lay in a corner curled up like a cat, her goggles still covering her eyes. The fish on the computer swam around in circles, colorful and playful as always. On the couch lay Spike. One hand rested on top of his stomach, lean fingers stretched over the taunt muscles of his abs. She remembered the way his skin felt underneath her fingers, the taunt muscles of his arms that held her as they made love...

Ivy blushed and walked over to the couch. He was still asleep, his eyes closed to her standing above him leaning over the back of the couch. Bits of hair slipped over her shoulder to reach down and tickle his arm, but he did not awake. Ivy just stood there and watched him sleep, she watched the way his chest moved up and down in a deep even motion, the curl of his hair on his forehead, the slight twitch of his foot.

_I wonder if his kiss really tastes like cigarette smoke and tequila? _

Ivy leaned over the couch so she was a little closer to him. Her hair brushed against his arm and bare chest. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips like she going to kiss him but mid way through she stopped and opened her eyes. He still slept; his breathing had never changed. That was not what bothered her, it was something else.

Ivy stood up and placed both hands on the couch so she could look down at Spike. He still slept unaware of anything. She sighed and turned away headed towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone.

On the couch, Spike cracked open one eye slightly to see Ivy walking away from him. A small smile graced his features before he closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

"Where are you going?" Faye asked pulling her face out from behind her magazine.

Spike cringed slightly to see the green goop she called a mask was covering the normally white skin.

" I'm going out," he replied shoving his hands into his pockets and walking up the stairs.

" What's up with you, your cranky today." Faye sniffed pulling her magazine up again.

" Only when I have to talk to you," Spike shot back opening the door and walking out.

" I wonder what's up with him," Faye muttered watching him walk out.

" Maybe Spike-person has PMS," Ed replied from her spot of the floor where she was painting Faye's toenails.

" What! Why would Spike have PMS?" Faye shouted in confusion.

" Well Spike-person had breasts so he might also have PMS." Ed gave Faye an innocent look and continued to swipe the bright pink polish on Faye's nails.

" I...I...oh I don't know." Faye sat back and went back to reading her magazine.

Spike lit up a cigarette and blew out a stream of smoke. He had not seen Ivy for awhile now. She had managed to avoid him since morning. Although it was just a little thing that had happened last night she still took it in a big way. After breakfast when everyone had separated to do their own things he had gone to search for her only to find Jet telling him that Ivy had gone out.

Now he walked off towards the hanger bored and with nothing to do. He could go out, get drunk, maybe find someone, and block her and the dream he had right out of his mind.

Ivy sighed and sat back on the bench. He wasn't coming after all. She resisted the urge to scream and cry but instead let her head fall back so she could look up at the orange sky of Venus.

Last night had been one of the best nights of her life. At least she thought so, after her fight with Spike outside the club she had gone back in and danced with Antonio until dawn when the first lights begin to show in the sky. Laughing and happy the two had driven off in his car to a deserted place he knew of. There in a fit of passion she never knew was inside her they made love before he drove her back to the Bebop and promised to meet her at this park bench that afternoon.

Now I sat here waiting for him. He was an hour late but I still waited just incase he might come. Maybe he was late because he had something else going one or he was an a serious accident and now he lay dying on the side of the road crying because he left me all alone or maybe...

_He had stood me up._

Ivy got up and pulled her bag onto her shoulder. A million different emotions filled her including hatred, sadness, fear, and despair. Ivy kicked a pebble out of her way towards the fountain then walked out of the park. She didn't want to go to the Bebop so she walked through town, stopping once to buy a croissant from a womyn selling them in the market place. While Ivy walked, she ate the flaky bread in the small bites reading the signs of the different shops. Jewelry stores, clothes, charms and healing, weapons, tattoos. Ivy walked past a small tattoo parlor with a dragon in it's window. From the inside, someone was screaming a blood-curling scream while a small machine buzzed away. Ivy cringed at the sound and hurried past.

She finished the croissant and threw away the paper napkin. The streets were becoming even more crowded with people doing their night shopping. Ivy pushed her way through the jostling crowds catching a few glimpses of herself in the shop windows. She looked thin, gaunt, and innocent. Too innocent for a person who had been used by someone then thrown out like trash.

Ivy turned and headed back down the street pushing through the crowds till she came closer to the store where the screams were coming from. Inside the smell of blood, hot metal, and sweat assailed her. A mean looking women with a couple piercings in her nose and lips looked up from the magazine she was reading.

" Can I help you?" The women asked in a bored tone obviously mad at being disturbed.

" Yes, I would like that one." Ivy pointed to a drawing just behind the women's head.

The women turned around and looked at the drawing. "Are you sure about that one. Maybe you would like one that is more feminine."

" I'm quite sure that I would like that one."

" Alright," the women sighed and nodded her head. " Have a seat on a chair over there. Louie will be around shortly."

Ivy turned away from the counter and took a seat on one of the ripped leather chairs underneath the window. She clutched her bag tightly to her side wondering if this was such a good idea after all until Louie came in. He was an oversized man dressed in a sweaty black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Tattoo's covered his neck and arms boasting of flaming hearts and dragons.

" You the little girl I'm here to mark up?"

" Yea, that's me," Ivy replied taking on a cool approach.

" Then follow me." Louie turned and walked into the back rooms while a nervous Ivy followed him.

"Give me another one bartender." Spike slammed the empty glass onto the bar top.

" Are you sure about that? It looks like you've had enough." The bartender replied skeptically.

" I'll tell you when I had enough. Just fill it up." Spike growled pushing the glass towards him.

The bartender exchanged looks with the waitress standing near by but he did pour another drink for Spike.

" Don't you think you want to give yourself a break between drinks?" The waitress moved closer to him and sat down on the empty bar stool next to him.

Spike gave her a drunken look. She was a pretty thing with the normal blond hair, blue eyes, big chest, and a tiny waist.

" What's it you anyway?" Spike asked tossing down his drink and setting the glass down on the bar top.

" Maybe I just like my men to be a little sober, that's all." The waitress replied warming up to the look in his eyes.

Ivy winced at the pain in her arm. The bandage she wore seemed to rub against every sore part on her skin. Inside the tattoo parlor the mean women behind the counter watched the young girl walk out, a white bandage wrapped around her arm. She watched her disappear past the window then went back to reading her magazine.

Ivy meanwhile left her shirt off and let the cool breeze of the night rub against her bare arms. It had grown dark while she was in there, gnashing her teeth to keep from screaming in pain. The endless buzzing noise still echoed in her ears, but it had ended quickly and she was allowed to see her tattoo. A black Japanese kanji sign that spelled 'forever' Two small characters on her right arm. Ivy smiled and gently rubbed the bandage on her arm, wincing at the slight pain her touch generated.

She would go back to the ship now, there was nothing else to do, and since she had no money, there was nothing else to buy. Ivy began to head through the market place headed back for the Bebop.

Spike stood up and reached for his pants. The girl on the bed beneath him sat up and pulled the sheets up to cover his bare chest.

" What are you doing?"

" I'm sorry but I can't do this." Spike stood up and pulled his pants on. "I'm sorry but I can't sleep with you." He grabbed his coat and walked out of the room leaving the bar waitress sitting up on the bed confused to his sudden departure. He had seemed so interested when they had come here 5 minutes ago.

Spike lit up a cigarette and took a drag. He was still drunk but somehow the cool night air calmed his senses and sobered him up a bit. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't sleep with the girl. She was not Julia. No one was Julia. Spike headed back towards the bar and where his ship was, she could find her way out of the motel room they had rented just down the street. Spike took another drag of his cigarette and shoved both hands in his pockets.

Ivy was the first to return to the ship. She found Faye in the kitchen eating whatever she could find since Ivy wasn't home to make dinner. Jet was watering his bonsai plants and was to busy to talk while Ed played online chess and refused to talk at all. Ivy went to her room and threw down her bag; everyone was to busy to notice the difference. Like it mattered, she removed the bandage and looked at the tattoo, the skin was slightly red and swollen but it was there. She smiled happily and re-wrapped the bandage around her arm. Afterwards she headed for the shower to wash her hair and change into her sleeping clothes, a pair of black shorts, and her white shirt.

Faye had disappeared somewhere probably to go take her shower. Ivy thought she could hear the sounds of water running in the distance. She curled up on the couch and flipped on the television leaving it on an old movie where the hero was forced to leave his ladylove because they were forbidden to be together. While the movie played in the background Ivy wrote in her notebook, her black hair pulled back into a braid with only a few loose pieces falling out.

Spike walked through the door into the main room. He was starting to feel the effects of an early hangover already. Ivy looked up from her writing to see him standing above on the stairs looking rumpled and tired.

" Where's Jet?" Spike clomped down the stairs rubbing his head to ward off the headache he knew was coming.

" I don't know. I think with his bonsai." Ivy gave him a short reply then went back to her writing. She did not fail to notice the scent of womyn's cologne that clung to him when he passed by.

Spike walked out of the room down the hall towards the bathroom. She heard the sharp knock and the irritated words he sent flying towards Faye before slamming the door of his room shut behind him. Ivy went back to her writing while Ed moved her rook one space closer to her opponent's bishop. 

Spike sat up in bed and wiped the sweat away from his burning eyes. The covers molded themselves over his legs and torso. The dream again, it was the second night in a row that he had had that dream. Now he sat there drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

Spike climbed out of bed and walked down the dark hall towards the hanger. He did not feel sleepy anymore. Outside the lights of the city glowed on and off, Spike lit up a cigarette and took a heady drag enjoying the taste of the smoke in his lungs.

" Couldn't sleep?"

" Nope," Spike shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants and let the cigarette dangle from his lips.

" Neither could I." Ivy pulled her bare legs closer up to her chest and fiddled with the cuff of her sleeve. "Aren't you going to offer me a smoke?" She asked after a while.

" I didn't think you smoked."

" I'm not a heavy smoker like you are but once in awhile I enjoy one."

Spike pulled his pack out from his pocket and tossed it to her. She caught it easily and pulled out one. "Thanks," Ivy mumbled as she searched her pockets for a lighter and ended up pulling out Spike's. Ivy lit the cigarette and took a deep drag. She tossed the lighter and the cigarettes back to Spike then sat back and smoked. Spike caught the objects and put them away vaguely wondering how Ivy had gotten a hold of his lighter when it had been in his pocket just a few minutes ago.

" You can sit by me if you want, I won't bite."

" I prefer to stand up." Spike sat down anyway though bending his long legs at the knee. They sat there in silence smoking for awhile until she spoke up again.

" I went to the park to go meet him today."

" Who, that guy?"

" Yea." Ivy flicked some ash of her cigarette and went on. "I waited for over an hour for him to come, but he never did." She took a drag of the cigarette and blew a stream of gray smoke into the sky.

Spike did not say anything but instead smoked in silence.

"I guess I should have listened to you when you said he would use me because he did. We made love, or at least I thought it was love but it was only a quick fuck for him and then he was gone."

" Was it your first?"

" Hmm? Oh no, I have been with a guy before him. It just hurts to know that he only used me for sex then left me. I waited at the bench for over an hour but he never came. So finally I left and I walked through the town."

" Then you came back to the Bebop and forgot about your problems? This is the place to do it, you know."

" Actually I got a tattoo." Ivy unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt and shifted it down to show the brand new mark on her skin.

Spike studied the symbols trying to see if her knew what they read. He gently traced a fingertip over the tender skin while she winced in slight pain.

" What does it say?"

"Forever." Ivy lifted the sleeve back up and re-buttoned her top. "It seems to fit my mood."

" I can't see you has a eternal person."

" That's because you can't see inside me." Ivy flicked her cigarette over the edge of the hanger.

" I bet you I could if I tried."

She turned her head to look at him, their eyes meeting in the darkness. " Then tell me what you see."

Spike was silent for a moment staring right into her eyes looking deep into the depths of green trying to find something. Finally, he spoke again. " I see a girl with to much spirit who is trying to grow up to fast."

" That doesn't say much."

" I'm not finished yet. I also see a girl who is running away from something."

" What is that girl running away from?" Ivy whispered.

" I don't know, she keeps it hidden away from everyone. She has a secret but she doesn't want to tell anyone."

Ivy closed her eyes and turned away from him. "You can't read someone by looking into their eyes. You can't read me."

" Then I guess I'm not a physic." Spike pulled out a new cigarette and lit it up.

" No, I guess not."

They let themselves fall into silence while he smoked and she just sat there. Her thoughts getting lost in themselves. At one point Ivy tentatively let her head fall onto his shoulder, and to her surprise, he did not move away. She smiled and closed her eyes just wanting to fall asleep like that, so the moment could go on forever.

Spike looked down at the dark haired girl resting against him. Normally he would have been inclined to move her but now he just let her lay that way. He felt to much at peace to do much except smoke and stare at the stars with the sounds of her soft breathing in the background.

" After that there seemed to come a peace around me. I don't know what it was but in a way I think everything got better. We not really, we are still broke and there is no food on board the ship and there has not been a bounty in a long time. Everyone is fighting with everyone except Ed who ignores us all and Ein who probably thinks we are idiots, but I don't know, there just seems to be something in the air that has come down upon me. Wherever I go my eyes search for him, I feel like I've known his for so long and that dream, where I was that girl, it seems to real."

It seems like I was once that girl....

**See you later Space Cowboy...** Ed: Guess what everyone! 

Everyone: What?

Ed: Ed says that the next episode is going to be a fun one!

Jet: Yea? How so?

Ed: We get to go out partying and capturing a big tough crook.

Faye: Gee, sounds like fun.

Spike: The next episode is "Fiesta at the Mardi Gras."

Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to . Thank you!


	19. Shadowing Ivy 19

Shadowing Ivy 

By A Shot of Amber

_ Session 19: Fiesta at the Mardi Gras _

" Howdy folks! It's time for Big Shot!" 

" The show where we tell you all about the big bad crooks out there!"

Spike sat up from his position on the couch so he could watch Big Shot.

" So what's the news this week Punch?" Judy turned towards her co-host with her hands clasped in front of her.

" Shucks howdy, we have a new one to tell all you buckaroos about. It seems that there is a bomber out on the loose."

" A bomber? Ooo sounds scary!" Judy shivered in mock fear.

" It sure is Judy, it seems this man is wanted for the all time price of 2.5 million woulong." Punch held up two fingers in front of the screen while Judy looked confused.

" But that doesn't sound like much to me Punch honey."

" Well it is a lot when you think about it Judy, he's a wanted man by the government for terrorizing the people of Venus. But remember you must catch him alive and undamaged."

" If you kill him then you get no money," Judy shrugged her shoulders and looked sad.

" So good luck all you cowboys!"

Spike yawned and turned off the TV. There was no point in watching this anymore.

" How much?"

" How much was what?" Spike asked looking behind him.

Jet walked into the carrying a machine part splattered with oil. " The bounty, I heard the Big Shot music playing in here."

" It wasn't much just 2.5 million for some mad bomber." He turned back and draped his arms over the back of the couch.

" We'll take it, we need all the money we can get."

" I'm not interested in wasting my time on trying to catch some guy that's not even worth much."

" Fine then I'll do it myself. We need the money, we've been stuck here on Venus for too long." Jet heaved the machine up so he had a better grip on it.

" Yea well it wasn't my fault for not stocking up on fuel or money."

" And its not going to be your reward when I nab this guy and bring home some cash." Jet walked past Spike and out of the room.

" So how much is this guy worth?" Faye slipped one leg over the other side of the table and straddled it so she could get a better look at the computer screen.

" 2.5 million woulong," Jet replied without even looking up.

" Doesn't seem like much to me for some guy who tries to kill people by blowing up bombs."

" That's because he's messy. He would be worth more if he used a cleaner way of getting rid of people." Spike lit a cigarette and blew out a stream of smoke. " If he did something like releasing poison into the drinking water then he would be worth more since that is a deadly way to kill.

" You sure seem to know some creative ways to kill off people." Faye replied turning towards Spike.

" It's not that hard Faye, the ideas are endless."

Faye blinked in thought then turned back to the computer screen just as Jet brought up the government file on the mad bomber.

" Here it is, Noelle Conte." He said enlarging the picture.

" Noelle? Isn't that a girls name?" Faye asked scrunching up her eyebrow in confusion.

" Apparently not. Noelle Conte, age 27, wanted for bombing the festival bombings on Uropia, Mars, and Venus."

" So he's been here before?" Spike leaned forward to see the screen.

" Apparently so, he's already killed over 200 hundred people by detonating large amounts of explosives in public places during festivals when there is large amounts of people around." Jet scrolled down the screen and continued to read except silently now.

" Maybe he just doesn't like people." Faye pointed out.

" Or maybe he doesn't like festivals." Spike stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets.

" If he doesn't like festivals then why does he try killing people during them?" Faye looked up at Spike's retreating back.

" Maybe because the people are in the way." Spike disappeared into the kitchen.

" Yea right, why don't you try thinking with your head for once." Faye turned back towards the computer screen.

" Looks like basically we have to be two steps ahead of this guy in order to catch him." Jet clicked on another button for more information on the guy.

" So how do you propose we do that?" Faye asked.

" I'll call an old friend of mine and you and Spike can go out and hunt up some clues." Jet replied crossing his arms over his chest.

" That is if Spike wants to help us out on this." Faye replied dryly.

" Then you'll go alone and Spike gets no money. I'll call Bob and you go out searching, I want to find this guy before anyone else does."

" Alright, I'm out of here." Faye stood up and walked out of the room towards the hanger.

" So how's the bounty hunting going?" Ivy looked up from her book to see Faye and Jet walk into the room.

" It's not going at all, Bob was unable to give me any clues." Jet sighed and sat down in a chair."

" I wasn't able to find much else either. I swear the people on Venus must be incredibly stupid. No one has any idea about this guy, all they want to talk about is this big Mardi Gras like festival."

" A festival?" Ivy closed her book and set it down on her lap. " They're having a festival here?"

" Yea in about three days, it's supposed to be this big annual thing that lasts for a week. If you ask me it's just some bland excuse for everyone to go out and get drunk." Faye sat down on the table and crossed her legs.

" Sounds like fun," Ivy replied sarcastically.

" Well everyone else is having fun we're stuck here trying to figure out where this guy could be. Damn it for all I know he could be anywhere in this galaxy." Jet slammed his fist onto the table making Faye jump.

" You don't think he could be here on Venus?" Ivy asked looking down at Jet's fist then up at him. " Faye just said they are going to be having a big festival so he might be coming here. A lot of people will be there so it's the perfect place for him."

" Why would he be on Venus? He was here already and he wouldn't come back to the same place twice. It's not the criminal style." Faye shook her head to dismiss Ivy's idea.

" I would have to agree with Faye, they already know about him here so there is no way he would come back to a place he's been to before."

" It was just a thought," Ivy stood up and walked out of the room to go to her room. She had decided she needed a nap.

" So how's the bounty hunting going?"

" Terrible, we have nothing." Jet continued to type on the computer while Spike lounged near by on the couch.

" I kind of figured that, you and Faye haven't looked to cheerful today."

" How can we? We haven't found a single clue on this guy."

" Really? Nothing?" Spike cracked open one eye.

" All we were able to find was some petty clues that doesn't lead us to anything." Faye walked into the room and plopped down on the couch. " I swear I'm getting to old for this."

Spike and Jet did not reply but instead went back to their respective places. Jet continued to type on the computer while Spike closed his eyes and drifted in and out of reality.

" Hey Jet."

Everyone perked up and looked over at the screen where Bob's face appeared.

" Bob, you got anything for me?"

" Yea, I just found some stuff on the guy. It seems he is predicted to appear at the festival they are holding out on Venus in a few days. The government and the ISSP jut got some message from his saying that they better watch their backs because when they least suspect it he will strike."

" What are they going to do about it?" Jet rested his arm on his knee and looked forward into the screen.

" The usual crap, you know post a lot of guards around and make a few security checks on suspicious people." Bob took a swig of his coffee and continued. " They say he always dressed in disguise when he sets the bomb."

" Well that's not going to help. This is supposed to be a big costume party! Everyone is going to dress in disguise." Faye mussed.

" Yea but his costume will be pretty noticeable. It seems that he always wears a black cloak and a mask over his eyes."

" You mean like a phantom?" Faye asked.

" Yea something like that, you just have to be careful. He dresses in disguise and carries a small black box no bigger then my hand. He usually leaves the box hidden under something big like a float then runs off. When the box is triggered by anything that movement it explodes with enough force to take out whatever is within 200 feet of it."

" Sounds dangerous." Jet stroked chin and smiled.

" It also sounds like fun," Spike replied. " So when do you think he will appear next?"

" Probably at the opening day festival since they have the parade that day. The place will be full of people and floats. It's the perfect place to set a bomb."

" Then we'll be there two steps ahead of the guy. The 2.5 million woulong is ours." Jet clasped his fist and smiled in victory.

" Just be careful not to get yourself blown up Jet." Bob clicked out and the screen went blank.

" Oh I will be careful all right." Jet turned off his end of the connection and stood up. " Looks like we are headed for a party."

" Oh great I have to go carousing around a bunch of drunken idiots looking for the lone phantom." Faye sighed placing her chin in her hands.

" Have fun Faye, just don't let any drunk guys try and pick you up. I would hate to see their reaction to you when they get sober again." Spike replied grinning slyly.

" Shut up," Faye replied giving him a dirty look.

" Don't worry Spike you can go to the festival and protect her. I'm sure we don't want to give anyone any problems incase their crazy enough to try and pick up Faye."

" Ha, ha, very funny. Now if you all are done picking on me I'm getting out of here." Faye stood up and walked out of the room.

" I don't know Jet, I don't think I'm up for having to protect someone like Faye. Lets just let the men have her and well catch the bounty." Spike grinned up at Jet.

" It would be nice, but we need her to help us out so I guess we have to keep her." Jet replied.

" Damn, and I thought all my wishes of Faye leaving would finally come true." Spike sighed.

" I heard that!" Faye yelled poking her head back into the room and giving them a dirty look before disappearing again.

" So what are we searching for again?" Ivy pulled the communicator closer to her ear so she could hear better.

" A man dressed like a phantom. He'll be wearing all black and he'll be around the floats." Jet yelled back, in the background the sounds of voices drowned out his voice.

" Like that is going to help me." Ivy looked around her at the people dancing in the streets. " I don't even know where to begin searching!" She turned off the communicator and slipped it back into her pocket. There wasn't much else to do except walk through the crowds and search with her eyes.

Everyone who had come to the festival that day was dressed in some kind of costume. The crew of the Bebop was no different. Jet had put on an old hippie outfit he had complete with long wig and love beads. Faye wore a slinky red dress and a pair of devil horns. Ivy had decided to be Faye's opposite and went as an angel complete with what she thought was a rather short white dress, wings, a silver halo and a blond wig that made her laugh every time she saw her reflection. Spike had gotten a weird look in his eyes when he first saw her but he only hide it behind a smile and starting teasing her about the whole angel get up and how it suited her innocent personality. Spike had refused to dress up in anyway and only wore a purple mask, which he said was enough for him.

Now here at the festival the four of them had split up in different directions to try and find this guy. Ivy craned her neck to look over the heads of the people in front of her but she couldn't see anything. Suddenly she felt a hand running up her bare leg and underneath her dress. With a flash of white, Ivy spun around and grabbed the man's offending hand.

" Keep your dirty paws off me asshole." She growled tightening her grip on his wrist.

" What's wrong honey? It's party time! Loosen up and have some fun! If you want I can make you a fallen angel really fast." The man replied in a slightly drunken slur. He was middle aged and portly with a five o'clock shadow and a full-grown mustache stained and reeking of alcohol.

" Thanks but no thanks." Ivy dropped his wrist and walked off muttered some curses underneath her breath.

Hopefully everyone else was doing better.

Faye smiled and smiled at another man checking her out. Damn she did look good in this devil costume. It seems to hug her every curve in red leather. Already she had been covered in beads and she hadn't even done anything! Men just came up to her slipped strings of colorful beads around her neck, a few stray hands finding themselves running over curves. Faye would then gently back them off with her pitchfork and walk on shaking her head seductively. Now she searched through the crowds milling close around the floats. So far, the only suspicious characters in black capes she had seen were busy drinking themselves drunk in front of the local bars. From what Faye could see, none of them could possibly the bomber, they were all to drunk to even stand up straight let alone have the capability to set up a bomb.

Hopefully Jet and Spike were doing better then her.

Jet tried to push through a group of people in front of him but so far, none of them would move. This whole thing was getting to him. When he got back to the bebop the first thing he was going to do was going to get good and drunk and put on some Miles Davis.

Jet finally gave up and turned around to find a different route out of the crowd. He couldn't really see anything. The crowds of people were to think for him to do much investigating.

" Nice costume big boy," a seductive voice said to him from near his elbow.

Jet turned to look down into the doughy make-up covered face of a rather obese lady dressed in red satin and feathers.

" What say you and me go back to my boudoir and have a little party?"

" Uh…I…" Jet begin to back up while trying to think of a polite way to say no to her. The fat lady in red just stepped forward crowding up closer to him. One hand brushed up against his T-shirt drawing circles over the tie-dye.

" What do you say? I can show you a real good time." The smell of whiskey was on her breath and seemed to cling around her along with the musty scent of her perfume.

" I really don't think, um madam, I think…" Jet began again trying to think of a polite way to say no. The fat lady in red didn't seem to be listening though, she had one hand holding on tightly to his upper arm while the other traced lines and circles over the cloth of his shirt running ever closer downwards.

Lost for words, Jet did the only thing he could think of. He turned and fled, pushing himself through the crowds of people. The fat lady in red was not deterred; she just smiled and took off after him intent on catching her man.

Spike fought the urge to yawn and pull out a cigarette. He hated this, the loud music coming from every direction, the noisy crowds with their stupid beads and the confetti that kept raining down. He swore he would be washing little bits of paper from his hair for weeks. Already he had been flashed by a dozen womyn who were probably a little to drunk for their own good. That wasn't to bad but it still wasn't enough to make him feel like he was having a good time.

Spike pulled off his mask and stuck it in his pocket. There was no point in wearing it anymore. No one seemed to notice his lack of costume; they were all too busy getting drunk and acting like a bunch of damn fools. He was absentmindedly thinking about the rest of the bebop crew and how they were doing when a flash of black caught his eye. Spike began walking, a slow smile spreading on his face as he saw the black clock floating behind the person.

" Bingo."

Jet looked behind him and confirmed his worst fear. The fat lady in red was still after him. She had that bloodthirsty look of a hunter out for it's prey and he could only begin to wonder who her prey was. Jet groaned and tried to run a little faster, pushing though people without even saying sorry. He was in to much of a hurry to be polite when he saw Spike up ahead walking nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.

" Yo Spike!"

Spike turned towards the sound of Jet's voice calling out his name to see Jet running towards him followed by a rather obese womyn dressed in sweaty red satin.

" Jet?" He asked as the older man came to a breathless stop in front of him.

" You've got to save me, that fat lady over there wants to make me her love child." Jet gasped.

Spike fought off the urge to laugh and shook his head. " I would love to help you man but I have Noelle in my sight."

" What you found him?" Jet stood up straight ignoring the cramp in his side.

" Yep, and he's headed towards the floats just like Bob said."

" Then let's go, we need to head him off before he sets off the bomb. Have you gotten a hold of the girls?"

" Nope," Spike shook his head in reply. " Looks like they are going to miss out on this one."

" Oh big boy!" The fat lady in red waved one hand and ran over to them.

" Crap she found me!" Jet took off running leaving behind a confused Spike.

" Why are you running my love? I'll show you a good time tonight!" The fat lady ran past Spike also and disappeared into the crowd.

" Okay, I guess I'll get the bounty myself." Spike headed off to where he had seen the figure in black disappear too.

Her heartbeat faster as she looked around to make sure the coast was clear then ducked behind the large float. It was quieter here; the access amounts of tissue paper and flowers muffled out the sounds of music and people laughing. She dropped down to her knees and looked around again, the coast was still clear. No one around to disrupt her work. Carefully she pulled out a small black box and reached underneath the float, they should be around here somewhere, she had installed them herself. Ah! There they were! Carefully she slid the black box underneath the float and connected it to the bottom of the float.

Now all she had to do was get out of here before the bomb went off.

" Are you going somewhere Noelle Conte?"

Noelle found herself looking straight into the barrel of gun being held up to her face.

" How did you find me?" She asked.

" It wasn't very hard, I just had to keep my eye out for a person dressed in black headed near the floats," Faye replied.

" Very clever but now you have to find out a way to turn off the bomb, or else you and I and everyone around here will be blown up."

" That shouldn't be to hard. Ivy?"

" Nope it's not even turned on yet. It looks like you have to set it off by pressing a remote button that is outside of the bomb." Ivy shimmied out from underneath the float and dusted herself off.

" Where's the remote Noelle?" Faye asked in a menacing voice.

" You mean this?" Noelle pulled out a small black controller with a single red button on it.

" Give it to me." Faye held out her hand to accept the remote.

" I could do that, but then my plan wouldn't be complete." Noelle moved one finger over the button was about to press the button when something touched her neck and shot a needle into her skin. Noelle froze then fell unconscious to the ground. The remote fell out of hands and landed at Faye's feet. The button was still up right; she hadn't set off the timer on the bomb.

" Sorry, but you won't be completing your plan today." Ivy tossed a small metal object into the air then caught again.

" Looks like all we have to do is call the boys and collect our bounty." Faye put her gun away and picked up the remote device.

" It does feel good to know that we won this one." Ivy replied looking down at the figure lying on the ground.

" What I can't believe is that this Noelle person was girl." Faye stretched her arms over head and adjusted the sleeves of her red sweater. " It just doesn't make sense."

" Of course it does Faye. Think about it, Noelle wanted to be accepted and beautiful so she competed in beauty pageants hoping she would be crowned a queen." Spike replied.

" You mean like a beauty queen?" Ivy asked.

" Yea, she wanted to be the beauty queen, the princess and ride on the float and be recognized for her beauty. Then every time she lost she would set up a bomb on the float that the winner would ride on and when the float started moving the bomb went off killing the winner and anyone near her."

" So basically she was just a jealous beauty queen wannabe?" Faye sighed resting her head on her hand.

" I guess so," Ivy replied then looked around. " By the way where is Jet?"

" He's out with Madam Rose, the queen of the festival also known has the fat lady in red." Spike replied unable to hide the grin on his face.

" The fat lady in red?" Faye asked looking confused.

" Don't ask," Spike shook his head and laughed. " She choose Jet has her king as her king and dragged him off with her. Who knows when we'll see him again."

" Wow, poor Jet. I hope he can escape soon. We wouldn't want to loose him to his fat lady in red." Ivy replied getting up from the couch and walking out of the room.

**In All of Us, We Are Beauty Queens…**

Jet: I have nothing to say about the next episode. I don't care anymore. The next episode is "Scattering Myself to the Wind."

Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to . Thank you!


	20. Shadowing Ivy 20

Shadowing Ivy 

By A Shot of Amber

_ Session 20: An Episode about Nothing _

The first time I ever saw her was in my chambers. She walked in and shut the door behind her. Their work was perfect, she was the same, but she was different. Gone was the pale insipid colors I had hated. The white, golden blond and the blues had faded to black and green. Only the pale skin had stayed, she was a pale dark haired ghost that stared at me with cold eyes. Soon those eyes would be filled with love, I knew what she looked like when she loved someone. I remembered all to well the smile and the glow of her eyes. It was the first time she had ever been allowed out of the clinic and she was more beautiful then I had ever hoped. My body ached for hers.

Now I stepped behind her while she stood there stiff and straight looking ahead at the bed draped in red silk, my favorite color. I ran my hands up over her ribcage, feeling every individual bone underneath the black silk. I moved up to her breasts feeling their tautness, the hard nipples against my palms. My lips caressed the back of her neck. She did nothing when I led her to the bed where we made love. It was the greatest pleasure I had ever experienced. Maybe I should have known better though when during the climax she turned her face away from me and cried.

For a long time people thought of me has a quack and nutcase. I was never taken seriously has being a real doctor. Near the end, I began to doubt myself until my assistant brought her in. She was already dead, had been so for at least a couple hours but the first time I looked into her rain soaked face I knew I would succeed. He had commissioned me to revive her from the dead back into the world of the living and I would not fail. The first part was the hardest, trying to establish a link to life but finally I succeed one day. Her heart beat again, breath entered her lungs, and my creation lived. After that it became easy. I removed all memories of her past from her mind and like a clock I started her out for that day. Then I changed her physical appearance, making her to suit his wish until finally I was done and she was awoken. For two months, she lived in the lab while we studied her movements and behavior patterns. Finally she was released and I watched my creation walk out the doors and into the arms of a man I deep down really did not trust.

All my memories start on a day when I woke up to a ceiling full of bright lights and a man sitting next to me writing in a chart. He gave me his name but I soon forgot it after I left the clinic. I don't remember much of what happened when I was there, I have no memories of my past or my childhood. Who are my parents? Do I have a family and friends? I never knew that, I only remembered the clinic and then later on my other home. I became the mistress of a very powerful man, he was a leader in the business world with wealth and power beyond anything I had ever seen. He was also the leader of a deadly clan that was not well known. I became in a sense just a sex puppet for his use, dressed in red and black and made to parade around while he flaunted his wealth. He controlled every part of me including my mind.

Eventually I began to think for myself and wonder on the past that seemed always to be shaded in shadows. In the clan, I had friends but they were only my ladies in waiting. I was never allowed to speak to another male except for him. Then I met Alex and I started to gain that streak of independence that soon led me away from the clan and into hiding on the Bebop. Of course, I know he is after me. I was his most prized possession, but I cannot go back until I figure it all out. There is still so much I'm confused on right now.

He figured the wine glass and stared into it's contents. The glassy liquid turned everything upside down and made it larger. Next to him the prostitute in his bed shifted in her sleep and sighed. Her bare arms folded themselves comfortably underneath her head, the black satin coverlet was pulled up to cover her breasts.

He looked at those breasts, the tops just barely peeking out from underneath their cover. It had not been good, the sex was no good. She had tried to please him but she did not know and inevitable she had failed. Of course, he had not told her that, he had let her get off before she fell asleep. Still it wasn't the same has if she were there.

He downed his glass of wine and stood up unabashed at his nakedness. A robe lay near by, neatly folded on the chair. He picked it up and slipped it on, tying the sash over his waist. The prostitute never even awoke to the sound of him setting down his glass and walking out of the room.

" You know what to do," he whispered to the burly guard standing outside the door.

The man nodded and slipped inside carefully closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed already unbuttoning his shirt. This was one of his favorite parts of the night, when his master came out and gave him the word. She was a pretty thing, blond hair, and thin tanned arms. He would have fun with her, she might make that squealing sound. He hoped she would, he loved it when they begged, it made his job so much easier.

She awoke when she felt something climb up on top of her. A lazy smile graced her face has she purred and opened her legs for easier access.

" Already for another go around? Don't you know this is going to cost you extra?" She opened her eyes to see that the man on top of her was not who she thought it was but instead someone else. " Who are you?" She gasped dropped her arms away from him.

" Your last omission," he replied raising the shiny gun and pulling back the lock.

Her eyes widened in fright as her breath caught in her throat. He picked up a pillow from next to her head and placed it over her face.

" The master says goodbye."

He smiled has the gunshot echoed through the air. There was no screaming tonight, she had been a quiet one. That was quite a shock, usually they begged for their lives before they were shot. Of course, it was a messy job to do, the bloodstains in the sheets were murder to get out and he was forever buying new pillowcases, but no one must know about him. No prostitute was allowed to live after sharing his bed.

" Master I have news!" A man ran up behind him and bowed at the waist.

" Is it about her?" He stopped and placed his hand in the pockets of his robe.

" Yes, our agents have traced her whereabouts, she's headed to Venus with a group of bounty hunters."

" Wonderful, send some of our best agents to Venus, establish a phony bounty with a price that will wet their appetites. Make sure that only our special bounty boys know about it and go after it."

" Yes sir." The man turned to run off.

" Wait!" He turned around and smiled. " Make sure that your agents know to kill the others but don't hurt a hair on her head. I want to see her, again."

" Yes sir. The man ran off down the hall while he turned and walked back to his quarters. How wonderful, she was coming back to him at last.

Ivy picked up an apple from the table and studied it looking for bruises and blemishes. When she found none she slipped it into the bag she was holding with all the others and choose another one. Six apples went into that bag, the seventh one she held onto has she paid the clerk and walked off.

The market was busy with shoppers and merchants hawking their wares and trying to make a sale or a purchase. Ivy ignored all this and took a bite of her apple, the tangy sweetness touched her tongue and ran down her throat has she chewed and swallowed.

The Bebop had landed yesterday after catching what was in everyone's opinion a mediocre bounty with a mere one million-woulong price tag. After Jet had turned him in Ivy had taken what he gave her and went out to buy food. Now a heavy basket full of food banged against her leg as she walked back to the Bebop chewing on her apple and getting lost in her thoughts.

Spike opened his eyes and slipped the book away from his face at the sound of the TV turning on. Ein gave him a look and jumped off the table away from the television he had just turned on.

" Howdy Amigos! And now it's time for Big Shot!"

" The show that's all about criminals!"

" I didn't know it was time for Big Shot already." Spike sat up and scratched his head.

" That's because you've been asleep all day Spike," Faye replied walking into the room and taking a seat on the couch next to him. " You've missed everything that's happened in the real world."

" Like what?" Spike asked getting a smug tone in his voice.

" The propeller on the engine breaking off so that I have to get a new one," Jet grumbled dropping a mangled piece of metal on the floor.

The others looked behind them to see Jet standing in the doorway then down to his feet where a twisted and broken metal blade lay.

" Tough shot," Faye replied turning back around to watch TV.

" And now we have some big news for all you 300,000 bounty hunters out there!"

" We sure do, this is a first in Big Shot history," Judy replied squeezing her hands together in excitement.

" It seems that we have a brand new bounty worth a whopping 30 million woulong."

" 30 million?" Everyone crowded around the television.

" His name is Sylvester Hashon and he is wanted for charges of murder to a high government official."

" Ooo he's kind of cute," Judy squealed looking at the picture of a dark haired man with bright rather intense blue eyes and small scar on his lip.

" What are you saying Judy! He's a wanted killer!"

" Yes, but he still is a cutie pie," Judy replied sighing and tilting her head to the side.

" Yes well anyway Amigo's there is a catch with this bounty."

" A catch? What kind of catch sugar pie?"

" He can only be caught and turned in by one group of bounty hunters. Anyone else will be null and void."

" Wow, tough break. So who are these men allowed to capture him?"

" Let's see," a pitchfork appeared carrying a piece of paper on it. Punch took the paper and read it then looked up at the screen and tilted his hat. " It seems that only the bounty hunters of the ship, Bebop are going to be allowed to capture this man."

" Wow! Good luck Bebop boys!" Judy waved and blew a kiss to the screen.

Meanwhile the people in the room sat in total shock trying to make sense of what they heard when Ivy walked in the door.

" This just arrived for us," she held up a package in her hand wrapped into layers of brown paper and covered with stickers.

" What is it?" Jet got up and walked over to where she stood.

" I don't know, a penguin delivery truck came and dropped off. There were no charges or anything. He just asked if this was the Bebop and when I said yes, he handed me the package and left." Ivy replied handing him the package.

" It looks like it's been around," Jet turned the package over in his hands reading the labels. " It can't be something to important, it's not very big.

" Well open it up so we can see what it is," Faye replied impatiently.

Jet ripped off the paper slowly in case it was ticking bomb or something. It wasn't instead he pulled out a small black box.

" What the? What is this?" He turned the box over in his hands while Spike and Faye leaned in to get a closer look.

" It looks like that beta tape we got before."

" Yea but it's longer then the beta," Faye replied turning towards Spike.

" What's a beta?" Ivy asked looking up from the tape.

" A piece of crap," Spike replied blowing out a stream of smoke. " The picture on those things aren't even worth talking about."

"Oh…."

" Ed knows what that is."

Everyone turned to see Ed standing on her hands in the middle of the room.

" Well what is it Ed," Jet held up the tape to her. Ed walked forward on her hands and took the tape in between her feet. " It's a VHS, kind of like a Beta but not really. Ed knows how to play it also."

" Yea, lets see what's on that thing, maybe it will be interesting." Spike replied.

" Ed will set up the equipment." Ed walked off on her hands still holding onto the tape.

" I wonder if this another key to Faye's past?" Jet muttered to himself.

" Do you think it could be?" Faye asked whipping around towards Jet.

" We'll just have to wait and see," Jet replied.

Ed soon returned with the TV and VCR needed to play the tape. While she set them up Jet and Spike moved the furniture around so they could view the show. Ivy prepared some snacks and brought them into the main room and Faye just yelled at Ed to go faster.

Finally, the equipment was ready. Ed pressed the play button and scurried over to the couch where she climbed up between Spike and Jet.

Static filled the screen than cleared showing a well-done room with a fire roaring in the fireplace. A chair sat with it's back to the screen.

" My name is already known to you since you have seen the Big Shot episode just aired so I will skip all formal introductions." One hand slipped out holding a cane. " I send you this tape to make a preposition. It's really nothing big, lets just say it's a deal." The cane tapped on the floor once then twice.

" You have something I want back, lets just say you stole it and I now I want what is rightfully mine." The chair turned around slightly showing his profile covered in shadows. " My name is Sylvester Hashon and has you know there is a bounty out except you are the only ones who are allowed to cash in on it. I wanted the very best to catch me and you are the best. I want to have some fun before going to jail so to say." He laughed, a deep rich laugh that rumbled up from his chest.

Ed shook her can of soda and opened it up spraying Jet and Spike with it. They both gave her dirty looks and wiped the foam off their faces.

" Meet me at the Venetian ruins tomorrow night at 1am. Bring any weapon but only what you can carry. I'll be waiting for you."

The tape cut off and ended. Ed got up and pressed a button to eject the tape.

" Well looks we've been invited to a fight," Spike stretched his arms over his head and stood up.

" Yes but I don't like it, it doesn't seem right. It's too fishy, a bounty that only we can catch and a tape telling us where he wants to be found? I think we should take our time on this." Jet replied rubbing his chin in thought.

" What's there to wait on, he wants us to fight and that's what we'll do. We'll fight and beat this guy into the ground then we'll except that nice big bounty and everyone will be set. What is that 10 million woulongs each?"

" No because I'm coming with," Ivy replied.

" You? I thought you didn't like fighting?" Spike asked.

" Yea, and I doubt you would ever last 10 seconds in this fight." Faye replied crossing her arms over her chest.

" That man, there was something about him and I intend to find out. I'm not a little girl, I know what to do and how to save my butt."

" Yea but when it comes to an all out fight you'll probably end up getting hurt and then we'll have to save you." Faye replied walking off to the couch.

" Faye has a point, you better stay out of this one Ivy. We can take care of it ourselves." Jet stood up and picked up the bowls off food. " You and Ed can be our back up here on the ship, if something happens you can help us but otherwise I don't want you to be there for the fight." Jet handed her the bowls of food then walked out of the room.

Ivy opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. She looked down at the bowls of cheese curls and pretzels then up at Spike who was looking at her with veiled eyes.

He knew she wouldn't back down that easily.

Spike landed the Swordfish gracefully down onto the pavement next to Hammerhead. Behind him, the Red Tail's doors opened up and Faye jumped out.

" Now listen up, we've got to be careful. He may have counterparts hiding and waiting for his signal. This is to fishy of a job for him to go into alone."

" Yea, yea, I've heard the whole story already," Faye replied waving a hand at him. " I say we just go in there and get this over with. 30 million woulongs are waiting for me."

" More like all of us Faye," Spike grumbled following her into the ruins.

Stone pillars stood everywhere, some had fallen down and now lay in piles of broken rubble while others stood tall supporting the stone roof above them. The three walked through a tunnel of these pillars into an open space area. The stars shone down from the night sky slightly blotted by the floating plants.

In the middle under the disguise of starlight, a man stood smoking a cigarette.

" Are you Sylvester Hashon?" Faye asked stepping forward and reaching for her gun.

" I may be, and who are you?"

" My name is of little importance to you. Just put your hands up and lets make this easy. I have a bounty to cash in." Faye raised her gun to him and placed one hand on the trigger.

" I wish I could make it that easy but I'm afraid I can't." He dropped the cigarette down on the ground and smashed it underneath his feet. " You see, you have something I want and in order to get it back I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you." He stepped into the light and held up a gun. " Goodbye." The gun was raised into the air and fired.

All around them gunfire opened up. The three jumped out of the way and ran for cover behind the ruins.

" Damn it! I should have known he would give up that easily!" Faye cried shielding her head.

" I told you!" Jet yelled back has he pulled out his gun and opened fire on a group of men shooting at them.

" Were completely surrounded by these idiots." Spike shot off a round of bullets then hid again has a round came back to him.

" Then the only thing we can do is kill off the accomplishes and get Hashon. We need that bounty on his head." Jet got up and ran off firing his gun has he went.

" Oh great, let's make it harder then it already is," Faye groaned.

In the middle of it all Sylvester stood laughing and holding out his arms. " I will win this one for the great glory of my master!"

" His master? What is he talking about?" Spike shot off another round of bullets effectively taking out a man then ran closer so he could get Sylvester.

" Kill them all men! Then we will go for the prize!"

" The prize?" Spike shot a man aiming for him then jumped up over the pile of rubble towards Sylvester. " Your all mine now buddy!"

Sylvester turned around and grinned, with a flash he whipped out a knife and drove it blade first into Spike's stomach.

Spike cried out with pain and backed up. One hand flew to his stomach where the knife blade was and pulled it out. Warm blood gushed out staining his clothes and dripping onto the stone terrence.

" That was a big mistake," he growled raising his gun to aim at Sylvester.

" Oh was it? Well I can think of a bigger one, leaving the girl behind on the ship." Sylvester laughed and stepped away to reveal Ivy with her arms bound up behind her head and a gag in her mouth being held by captive by one of his accomplishes.

" Let her go she has nothing to do with this!"

" Oh she doesn't? Well that's what you think but in reality she does. You see she is not your property, she is my master's, and he wants her back. So we are just taking what is rightfully ours and destroying the thieves." Sylvester held up a gun aimed right for Spike's head and pulled the trigger.

A gunshot rang out but it was not headed for Spike, instead it hit Sylvester Hashon right in the head shattering his skull. He fell over in a puddle of blood, the gun skidding away from his into the darkness. Next to his lifeless body stood Faye, she was breathing hard and pale but both hands held up her gun completely still to where he had stood.

" I don't think so buddy. You won't be getting away with shooting my comrades today."

" You bitch! I'll make you pay for that!" The man holding Ivy pushed her down to the ground and reached for his gun.

Ivy fell face forward and landed with a loud thud on the stone. Spike ran forward to try and catch her but was stopped by a shot to his arm. The bullet whizzed past slicing into the muscle. He cried out with pain and fell back grasping his arm to stem the flow of blood.

" I will make you pay for killing Stavlo like that." He raised the gun again this time towards Faye when a shot rang out and hit him right in the heart.

The gun clattered to the ground and he fell forward dying even before his body hit the stone.

Everyone still for a moment looking down in complete shock at the lifeless body laying there than up to see Jet standing in the semi-darkness holding up his gun his finger still on the trigger.

" I think we got them all." Jet lowered his gun and slipped it away.

" Yea I think we did," Faye replied putting her gun away has she looked down at the two dead bodies.

Spike didn't say anything, he just watched has Jet untied Ivy and removed the gag from her mouth. She lay very still has he untied her, almost like she was dead or unconscious but when he had freed the bindings she opened her eyes and stood up.

" Are you in any pain? Did they do anything to you?" Jet asked standing up also and looking over her for any bruises or cuts.

" No I'm fine," Ivy replied softly brushing some hair out of her face and refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

" Well just incase we better have you checked out by a doctor and you too Spike," he added looking over Spike who was cringing from his wounds.

" Yea and then we can all go back to the ship and mourn over the loss of our 30 million woulong bounty." Faye replied walking over to help Spike back to the ships.

Jet looked down at Ivy who was avoiding his gaze then followed Spike and Faye out of the opening leaving her alone. She looked around at the dead bodies and the blood staining the gray stone and shuddered before running over to catch up with them.

" Howdy Amigos and now it's time for Big Shot!"

" The show that tells you all about criminals!"

Spike opened his eyes and turned towards the TV. Big Shot was on.

" And now for today's hot news. It seems that the bounty that was put out on the killer Sylvester Hashon was a fake."

" It sure was, and it was such a mean joke too," Judy replied clasping her hands together and making a sad face.

" It seems that this man had never killed a government official in his life but instead was nothing but a member of the White Tiger clan and the bounty was a fake put out by them to catch a member of their group.

" A member?" Spike stood up and winced in pain.

" Ooo! Sounds scary! I'm glad I'm not a member of their group."

" You should be Judy, because once a clan owns you...."

" They own you for life," Spike replied turning his head to look down the hall where Ivy was hiding in her room.

Something was definetly going on here.

**See you Space Cowboy…**

Jet: After the last episode, it was decided that the Bebop needed a break.

Faye: Yea, no kidding, that last episode was really sad.

Ed: Ed and Ein weren't even in it.

Spike: Who cares about that. I've got some other questions I want to know about.

Jet: The next episode is "Birthday Party Blues."

Please read and review or send all questions, suggestions, comments, and flames to 


	21. Shadowing Ivy 21

Shadowing Ivy 

By A Shot of Amber

_ Session 21: Birthday Party Blues _

I found her in the hanger, she sat hidden in a dark corner smoking a pack of my cigarettes and drinking a bottle of rum. From the flush on her cheeks and the way her hands shook, I knew she was slightly drunk.

" What do you want?" The words sounded harsh and cold.

" I want to talk to you," Spike replied wincing in pain has he sat next to her.

" There is nothing to talk about," she picked up the bottle and took a swig. Spike snatched the bottle away and threw it out into the hanger. The distant sounds of liquid splashing and glass crashing were heard.

" What the hell was that for?" Ivy yelled sitting up and pointing out to where the shattered shards lay.

" I said we need to talk, now," Spike growled sitting up also and looking down at her.

" Fine, talk." She leaned back, took another puff of her cigarette, and looked away from him.

Spike groaned slightly has he sat back and tried not to pull at the stitches in his stomach.

" Who were those men? They said they were taking you back."

" They are nothing, just some thieves trying to make some money," Ivy replied.

" No they aren't, they are something more and I have a feeling you know them."

" Your wrong there, I do not know them and I will not go back."

" Go back where?" Spike turned his head to look down at her.

" There, I won't go back there and now I don't want to talk about it." Ivy stood up and flicked her cigarette away. " Just leave me alone." She swayed slightly then stumbled off into the darkness.

Spike stood up, strode towards her, and grabbed her arm. He pushed her against the wall and slammed both hands on either side of her head.

" Damn it Ivy, something is going on here and I want to know. What the hell is happening? You obviously knew those men." He glared down at her while she looked up at him with scared eyes.

" Why are you so interested in knowing about my past, you have never told me yours." Ivy replied.

" Maybe because mine is of little importance to you." Spike replied.

" Then I guess mine is of little importance to you." Ivy replied in the same mocking tone. She tried to escape from his grasp but he only moved in closer therefore locking her against the wall.

" I have no idea who you really are or where you really come from. You may have the others fooled into thinking you have always been her but I missed your little magic spell and so now, I want the truth. I want to know who you really are and where you came from. Obviously something is happening and someone is after you."

" It's nothing, really." Ivy moved her eyes away from his face. " I don't want to pull you into my petty problems. I prefer to handle things myself now please let me go."

" Not until you answer my question," Spike pressed himself closer against her.

Ivy's eyes widened and flew to his face. He suddenly thought about the compromising situation they were in and quickly stepped back. She slumped down against the wall and slid to the floor where she dropped her head into her arms and sighed.

" You want to hear my whole sad story? Well here it is, I'm a syndicate mistress. I'm the mistress of the boss of the White Tiger syndicate."

Spike stood still and looked down at her, she raised her eyes to meet his own and smiled warily.

" Shocking, isn't it? You never expected a sweet little girl like me to be mixed up in the dealings of a crime gang did you?"

" How long have you been in the syndicate?" Spike sat down against the wall next to her.

" Ever since I could first remember, I think about 2 years now. My past before the syndicate is a complete blank. Sometimes I remember something but it's always real fuzzy and hard to picture. My first real memories were of waking up in some hospital room and being told my name was Ivy Juliana. I lived in the hospital for two months until I moved into the house of my master. I became his mistress and in a sense a syndicate princess. He treated me like an animal, dressing me up only in black, red, and white, his favorite colors and making me parade around to show of to his friends. At first, I thought I could love him, but I soon realized I couldn't. Then one night I started having these dreams where I'm standing in a grave yard waiting for someone and it's raining. It was then that I decided to start searching for my past, so I ran away and sought refuge on the Bebop. I saw you in a park, and I followed you here. The next day when you left I snuck on board and made myself the newest crewmember. I thought while I was on board I could find out about my past but so far there has been no clues except for my dreams." Ivy took a deep breath and leaned her head back against the wall.

" So basically that is my whole sad story, I'm a syndicate whore that is simply trying to figure out who I am and why I cannot remember anything past the day I woke up in some hospital bed with IV needles stuck in me."

" Sounds like a pretty cheerful story," Spike replied dryly.

" Isn't it?" Ivy asked laughing slightly. " Hard to believe too, I bet you right now you do not even believe a word I just said."

" Maybe I don't, it's sounds pretty odd that you of all people are a syndicate whore."

" Oh but I am, I have done things that you could only dream about. I have slept with men then killed them in cold blood only to destroy the people who hated my master. I was a puppet in his sick game, but now I hold all the cards and the rules of the game and I will find out where I came from."

" How so?" Spike looked down at her with curious eyes.

" When I was in the hospital the doctor told me I was his miracle patient. I was an experiment of genetic resurrection where they bring someone back from the dead and reconstruct their cells to become a different person."

" That sounds a little hard to believe," Spike replied pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

" I know it does, but what if it's true? What if I was once someone else, the blood that runs through my veins may not be my own. It may be someone else's and I have to find out who. I want to know."

Spike turned his head to look down at her, she was close staring up at him with those green eyes of hers.

" I know you may not believe me, but I am not using you to work for the syndicate. I'm free now and I don't want anyone to get hurt, this is my own thing and even though I plead my story to you, you don't have to help me. I want to do this on my own."

" I never had any intention of helping you." Spike replied.

" Good," Ivy whispered suddenly realizing how close she was to him. She sat back then stood up and brushed off her skirt. " I better be getting inside now, I should make dinner."

" Yea," Spike agreed making no move to get up.

Ivy walked past and out of the hanger leaving him alone in the dark to smoke and think. Her words ran over his mind, she was a clan member, she was a born mistress, and she had no idea who she really was. Where had he heard that one before?

" This came for you." Jet handed her a package covered in brown tape and random address labels.

" For me?" Ivy took the package and shook it slightly. " I wonder what it could be?"

" I don't know, hopefully not a bomb." Jet replied shrugging his shoulders and walking off.

Ivy set the package down on the table and ripped off the tape. She lifted the lid of the cardboard box and brushed away the packaging.

" What have you got there?" Faye sat down on the back of the couch and peered down into the box.

" A package that just came for me," Ivy replied digging through the packaging.

" Kind of weird that should be getting a package," Faye sniffed has Ivy pulled out a small wooden box with delicate white lilies painted on the lid.

" It's a music box," Ivy breathing turning it over and winding it up then she lifted the lid has the melody filled the air.

" What song is it?" Faye asked.

" I don't know." Ivy turned over the box looking for a name but didn't see one.

" Well look in the box and see if there is anything else, it's a pretty big box to be holding just a music box." Faye replied impatiently.

Ivy reluctantly set down the music box and searched through the cardboard box but she only came up empty handed. Faye growled in disgust and got up leaving her alone with the mess of packaging scattered over the table and the floor.

Ivy began to clean these up when she noticed the letter. It was taped to the side and closed with a red wax seal. Ivy picked up it up and broke the seal. The slight musty smell of cardboard reached up towards her face has she read.

Ivy,

I know it has been a long time since I have last written but I felt there was no way I could forget such a special day. Happy 21st birthday, what does it feel like to be another year older and still alive?

I hope you like the music box, I felt the song was perfect for you. Yet, alas I can not bring all good news for you. I have word that the clan knows of your presence. I have gone into hiding and I suggest you do the same, Maximillion is a cunning and sneaky man. I would hate to see what he will do when he gets you back.

Please listen to me and get away from that ship, go far away and don't come back. Leave the people behind, your life is more precious then theirs. Please follow my heed.

Forever yours in friendship,

Alex

Ivy closed the letter and silently tore it up into pieces. She dropped the pieces into the box and gathered up the rest of the packaging. There was no way she would heed his warning, she was not going to hide anymore, she would face this man and find out her past.

Ivy stood up and picked up the box in both hands. She walked with defiant strong steps towards the kitchen looking has if a weight had just been lifted from her shoulders.

Have you ever woken up from a dream and felt like you were still in the dream? I woke up this morning and when I looked up at the water stained walls, I felt like I was still in that dream. I felt like at any moment the door would open and revel the one person I wanted to see most at that moment. I had this dream once that I was a butterfly flying away from everything, the butterfly became me only after shedding away everything that held me down and going forward.

I realized that I couldn't go backwards or stand still anymore, I had to go forward and face him. I had to stop playing the weakling who waited for his call and instead step forward and make my own.

Ivy climbed out of bed and threw off the covers. She grabbed her clothes and a basket of bathing items before heading off for the shower.

" Where did everyone go?" Jet walked into the room to only see Ed sitting in a corner typing on her computer and Spike lying on the couch with a book over his face.

" Hey Ed do you know where the girls went?"

" Nope, no clue, sorry!" Ed replied has she continued to type on her computer.

Jet sighed and walked back out of the room. He saw no point in bothering Spike who would probably give him the very same answer has Ed.

She raised her eyes and pressed the bills into his hand. " Maybe this will make you talk easier."

He counted the bills then slipped them into his pocket. " Word has it that Maximillion is searching for something, a womyn I think. Probably some slutty whore. Anyway, he's got a big reward out for whoever gets her. Says she's very special or something."

" How much is the reward?"

" I don't know, like 25 million woulongs or something close to that." The man replied.

" Sounds like a pretty good sum. Do you know what she looks like?"

" No, haven't got a clue. They won't release any pictures of the babe at all, says she's top secret on the looks."

" Then how can anyone find her?"

" All we know is that she has long black hair and green eyes but there is a million damn womyn like that, how is anyone supposed to find that one girl with a description like that?"

Ivy smiled and sat up. " Thanks for the info, it helped me a lot."

At a sunlit bar on the west side of town she ordered a drink and sat sipping it while a couple men played pool and told crude jokes to each other. She noticed their looks aimed towards her but ignored them and turned her back. Ivy finished her drink and threw down a couple bills before standing up and walking out towards the exit.

One of the men set down his pool cue and said a few muttered words to his friends before heading out after her. The other guys laughed and nudged each other has pushed open the double doors and walked out into the sunlight.

Around the corner into the alley he saw her shadow disappear has if though beckoning him to follow. He licked his lips and grinned has he walked forward right into the face of a gun being held up to him.

" Whoa! Hey Ivy cool it! It's only me!" He held up both hands in mock surrender while she lowered the gun and slipped away.

" I saw your cronies, I thought it might have been one of them."

" Hardly, they're all inside thinking I'm getting laid out here." He jerked a thumb back towards the bar door.

" Oh no," Ivy groaned leaning against the wall. " No more sex, I just fucked a guy three hours ago to get some info from him then shot him dead. I don't have time for this."

" Hey relax," he laughed holding up his hands. " I was just telling you what my buddies are thinking. I know you want something Ivy and don't worry I'll give it to you hands free."

" What do you know?" She slipped into the alley taking refuge behind some boxes.

He followed her in and leaned his back against the wall. " A girl working in the opera house can answer any questions you have. She's a backup dancer in the production they are putting on. I'll call her and tell her your on the way. She will meet you in her back dressing room, give the usher your name and he will take you there."

" She can answer any question I have?" Ivy asked.

" Yea, she's known Max for quite awhile. She used to work in the syndicate has a backdrop spy but then she dropped out and changed her look. She still does some spying for a hefty fee but mostly she's a dancer."

" That's all I need to know," Ivy replied smiling and walking back out towards the street.

" Oh yea, one more thing," he stood up and walked up towards her. " I'll have the things you'll need sent to the ship tomorrow night. If the others ask about it, tell them they are some late birthday gifts."

"Only problem with is the fact that they don't know it's my birthday," Ivy replied.

" Well then I guess they are going to find out."

" Yea, I guess so." She turned and walked out of the alley heading back into the street. Inside the bar a group of men grinned and gave each other looks as their buddy walked out after her and winked at them.

See you Space Cowboy… 

Ivy: I don't know why I have to do this. I don't have anything to say.

Jet: Well none of us wanted to do it so we choose you.

Ivy: Well this sucks, I don't have anything to say about the next episode except that it's called "Dancing in the Cadillac's Light" and that you should watch it.

Jet: That's good enough for me.

Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to .


	22. Shadowing Ivy 22

Shadowing Ivy 

By A Shot of Amber

_ Session 22: Dancing in the Cadillac's Light _

The gifts arrived the next day in the early afternoon. Spike lay on the couch asleep while Faye filed her nails on the stairs above him. Jet worked on the Hammerhead inside the cargo hold, Ed slept in a corner next Ein, and Ivy hung up the laundry to dry.

She was lost in her thoughts when the delivery truck set down on the deck and man holding a small box in his hand came forward. She signed for the package and watched him climb back into his ship and take off. It was a small box made of wood with crudely drawn yellow flowers on top.

Ivy unhinged the lock and opened it up to see a pair of silver keys laying on the blue plush cushion and a note.

" What's that?" Jet walked out of the hanger to see the delivery truck taking off and disappear into the sky.

" He was just delivering something," Ivy replied unfolding the note without really paying attention to him. Two tickets fell out and landed at her feet. She bent down at picked them up. They were for tomorrow night, two tickets, seats to the opera.

" What? Something for you?" Jet walked through the sheets towards her and looked at the box in her hand. " You got a package? Another one?"

" Yea, you can sort of call it a late birthday gift," Ivy replied folding the tickets back into the note and sticking them into the box.

" A late birthday gift?" Jet asked scratching his head.

" Yea, a late birthday gift." Ivy slipped the box underneath the clothes in the basket and picked up a shirt.

" I gather yours?"

" Yep, how did you guess?" She asked sarcastically pinning the shirt to the line and reaching for another.

" A hunch, how come you didn't tell anyone?"

" It's not really important to me, basically it was just another day," Ivy replied.

" He Jet! Someone is calling for you!" Faye yelled waving Jet's phone above her head.

Jet sighed and felt his back pocket, he thought it held felt emptier. " Alright I'm on the way."

Jet walked off while Ivy continued to pin up the shirt in her hand. She would read the note later when everyone wasn't around breathing down her neck.

" Yea Bob?" Jet asked looking into the vi-screen at Bob's face.

" I just got info on a new bounty and I thought you might be interested." Bob replied.

" Really?" Jet perked up causing Faye to stop and look back at him. " How much is he worth?"

" 3 million woulong. He's a cop inside ISSP but he's wanted for working with an outside link for selling drugs to underage kids."

" You got any info?"

" Yea, I sent it to the kid on your ship, it's in an encrypted file, but the password

should be pretty easy to find."

" Thanks, I owe you one Bob." Jet clicked off the phone and turned around to see Faye standing there.

" What do you want?" He asked dryly.

" A part of the bounty, I heard how much he's worth," Faye replied.

" Well you got to do some work this time instead of lazing around like you normally do." Jet walked past her headed inside.

" I do not laze around! I put in just as much work as you and Spike in helping to catch a bounty!" Faye cried indignantly.

" Yea whatever." Jet walked into the main room and picked up the book laying on Spike's face.

" Wake up, we got ourselves a new bounty."

" How much is he?" Spike groaned opening his eyes and yawning.

" 3 million woulong."

" 3 million? Forget it, I don't deal with small fries." Spike picked up the book and draped it over his face again so he could go back to sleep.

" I guess that leaves Spike out," Faye replied giving him a disgusted look.

Jet walked over to Ed and nudged her awake. " Hey Ed wake up, I need you to do something for me."

" No, no, Ed is sleeping," Ed mumbled turning around and going back to sleep.

" Ed, come on, get up!" Jet yelled nudging her again.

" Your never going to wake her up like that. Leave it to me." Faye pushed Jet out of the way and bent down next to Ed's ear. " Hey Ed! Wake up!" Faye screamed.

Ed's eyes shot open and she sat up rubbing her ears in pain. " Ouch Faye Faye! Not so loud!"

" We need you to do something for us Ed," Faye replied standing up.

" You just have to ask, not yell."

" Ed I need you to look at the file that was sent to us, it's encrypted so your going to need to break the code." Jet replied.

" Aye, aye caption," Ed saluted and reached for her goggles.

" What's going on?" Ivy asked walking into the room with the empty laundry basket.

" We just got word of a new bounty and Ed is going to help us find it."

" Oh," Ivy nodded her head in disinterest and headed off towards the laundry room to drop off her basket before walking off towards her own room, the bow in hand.

" Well did you find anything?" Faye asked leaning forward to look at the computer.

" Uh, huh," Ed removed her files and pushed the computer closer. " Ed has found out where the bounty man be."

" Hmm, this says he's a high ranking official in the ISSP yet he also moonlights has a drug agent."

" So all we have to do is find out where he is and then catch him," Faye replied.

" If we can find out where he is."

" That should be easy," Faye waved a hand nonchalantly. " We'll find him then collect that bounty."

Ivy closed the note and slipped it into her bag along with the tickets. The opera was tomorrow night, she was to go alone and during the intermission ask for the dressing room of the ballerina named Katrina.

" Easy enough," Ivy slipped her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

" Now lets go see about this gift he left me."

" Where are you going?" Jet asked as Ivy jumped off the deck onto the pavement on the other side.

" I'm going into town for a bit to do some exploring."

" Oh so your on a treasure hunt I see," Jet laughed.

Ivy smiled and winked. " Something like that, I'll be back later." She waved one hand then turned and walked off.

" Ugh, how can anyone sleep with all these people making noise?" Spike groaned sitting up and letting the book fall away from his face.

In the corner, Ed typed on her computer while Jet pounded away inside the hanger. Faye had already left to look for some clues on the bounty.

" That's it, I'm going to see what Jet is doing." Spike stood up and lumbered off towards the hanger shoving his hands into his pockets.

" Hey Jet! What's going on? I thought you had left to go find your bounty?"

" Faye's out looking, she's going to tell me if there is any clues." Jet replied tightening a bolt on the Hammerhead.

" Oh, well do we have anything to eat? I'm starving."

" Ivy went out somewhere and I'm to busy to cook right now. If you want food, go and make it yourself."

" Gee, thanks." Spike sighed and walked back inside towards the kitchen to see if there was anything edible that he wouldn't have to cook. He was not in the mood to cook right now.

Ivy looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, the map drawn on it was not very good. Really, nothing but crude pencil lines and streets all spelled wrong.

She had gone to the opera house, it stood like a giant stone goddess bathed in a golden light all of it's own. People walked in and out dressed in the finery of the rich speaking among themselves. Stone cherubs and maidens dressed in flowing ribbons stared down at her with harsh cold looks till she turned and walked off looking for the place indicated on her map.

" Turn left at Branston, walk three steps then make another turn to your right. What the heck was he talking about?" Ivy muttered turning right at the indicated point and entering into an empty parking lot. " Now what is supposed to be here?"

She looked around only seeing a small red convertible parked and sitting alone a little bit of the ways from her before going back to the note. " Your surprise will be opened with the key."

Ivy looked down at the key in her hand then up at the car before looking down at the key again. A smile spread upon her face and she ran up to the car. The silver keys fit in perfectly, turning the lock and opening the door. She grinned happily as she threw her bag into the front seat and reached for the envelope taped to the steering wheel.

There was only two words written on it.

" Your welcome." Ivy laughed at the note and crumpled it up throwing it in the back seat. It hit a white box resting there tied with a blue ribbon, she didn't even bother to open it but instead climbed inside the car smelling the smells of leather and vinyl. Her hands ran over the smooth steering wheel and the plush seats before closing the door and starting up the engine.

Max had taught her how to drive but he never let her drive alone so this was a real treat to have a car to herself without him commanding her from the passenger seat.

The engine purred to life, causing Ivy to laugh aloud. She tested a few buttons finding the windshield wipers, the lights, and a button that she definetly liked. The top rose and folded down behind her allowing sunshine to fill the car. With a flick of a button Ivy turned on the radio cranking it up high and moved the gears into drive. She took off with a squeal of the tires driving out of the parking lot.

" What is that awful smell?" Faye gasped holding her nose as she walked into the Bebop.

Jet gave her a dead pan look has he rose up from behind the Hammerhead.

"Spike's been cooking again, I opened all the air shields but it's going to be awhile before the smell dissipates."

" Oh man is it bad." Faye groaned waving the air in front of her.

" You'll get used to it, I know it did."

" What was he cooking?"

" Beef, real beef." Spike replied walking into the hanger carrying a sword holding some charred bits of meat. " Want some Faye?" He asked holding the sword out to her with a smug grin on his face.

" No thank you," she replied waving it away with a disgusted look.

" So Faye did you find any clues about this guy?"

" Yea I did," Faye turned back to Jet while Spike took a bite of the meat and chewed it slowly. " It seems he disappeared from the ISSP when it was revealed that he was trafficking drugs. He's mostly likely hiding with his group somewhere here in the city but from what I heard, not a lot of people know where."

" So that means we have to look extra hard for this guy," Jet groaned.

" No, not exactly. I did get some information about how you can contact him for a sale from people who work with his group."

" So your saying we could contact him has if we want to make a deal?"

" Yea, and then we catch him and haul his ass into the police." Faye replied.

" Sounds good."

" Yea, but how are you going to contact the guy if you don't even know where he is." Spike pointed out.

" I got some info from this one scared sap when I shoved a gun in his mouth." Faye replied smugly.

" Well good luck on finding him. I'm staying out." Spike turned and walked back in side the empty sword swinging in the air next to him.

" Good, a bounty is easier to spilt between two instead of three."

" Hi I'm back!" Ivy jumped onto the deck and walked into the hanger cheerfully swinging her bag and grinning.

" What's up with you?" Jet asked surprised to see her so happy.

" Oh nothing, it's just a wonderful day, that's all!" Ivy replied as she walked past the two headed inside.

" Well I guess someone found her treasure," Jet muttered watching her back disappear inside.

" Treasure?" Faye asked turning around to Jet.

" It's nothing, so how do we contact this guy?"

" We have to find on of his agents and tell them we want to make a deal on our terms. We give them a meeting place and time along with the amount we want."

" The when we do that, we bust the guy and bring him in. So did you find one of his agents?"

" Yep, already did. We've got a meeting with our bounty tomorrow night."

" Alright, we've got this one in the bag."

" What's up with you?"

" Oh nothing. I'm just in a good mood," Ivy replied dropping her bag on the floor and reaching into the cabinet to find something to make for dinner.

" Your just in a good mood?" Spike placed the burnt sword back in the corner with the others and turned back to her.

" Yea, can't a person be in one?" She asked pulling a couple cans and set them down on the counter before walking over to the fridge. " Now if you don't mind, get out of my way so I can cook dinner and get this awful smell out of the air."

" It's not my fault, you weren't home earlier to cook," Spike replied shoving his hands into his pockets and walking off.

" It's not my job to be at your every beck and call when it comes to cooking Spike." Ivy pulled some tomatoes out of the refrigerator and slammed the door shut.

The tomatoes were dumped out on the counter while Ivy reached for a knife. She smiled happily to herself as she thought of the car hidden in an empty parking lot near the Bebop.

Maybe after dinner she would go for another ride.

_**See you Space Cowboy…**_

Miles: You know old man I think it's totally unfair that we don't get to be in any of the episodes.

Duham: Shut up Miles, we don't have time to be prancing around. We got work to do on the ship.

Miles: Yea but Blue Sox fans never like to be left out.

Duham: Just shut up and introduce the next episode Miles.

Miles: The next episode is " A Grand Opera Entrance."

Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to . Thank you!


	23. Shadowing Ivy 23

Shadowing Ivy 

By A Shot of Amber

_ Session 23: A Grand Opera Entrance _

_It was a world of smoky pool halls and dark bars filled with jazz music._

_A world where cigarettes and alcohol overruled money and food._

_It was a world of love, lies, and a past that never left me alone._

_It was my world._

_ - Spike Spiegel_

" So where are you two off to?" Ivy asked from her position on the couch where she was mending a hole in her shirt.

" To catch our 3 million woulong bounty," Faye replied filling her gun with bullets.

" Don't expect us back till late, were going to catch that guy and parade him off to the ISSP."

" I won't, I'll just hope you catch him and bring back the money. We need food again," Ivy replied going back to her sewing.

" We always do," Jet sighed and picked up the grenades lying next to him on the table. " When we get back I'll buy some beef since Spike burned the last of what we had."

" Don't remind me, I'm just starting to get used to the stench he left behind," Faye replied slamming her gun close and standing up. " Come on, lets go and get this over with. I want the bounty now."

" So you can go and spend it at the casino's again?" Jet asked standing up also.

" Like I told Spike, it's a lot better then the bank."

" Yea, whatever," Jet replied following Faye out of the room towards the hanger.

" Have fun!" Ivy called out waving them goodbye.

" We'll try," Jet replied wryly.

Ivy grinned and went back to her sewing. She waited until she heard the sounds of two ships taking off before getting up and heading towards her room to prepare.

Spike slid underneath the ship feeling the cool metal against his back. With a wrench in one hand, he tried to pry the bolt loose on the engine. Already oil and grease stained his shirt but he didn't really care, it was just an old thing anyway.

Time had passed since Faye and Jet had taken off to find their bounty and Spike moved the Swordfish out onto the deck so he could work on it. Inside Ed and Ein lay asleep, much like always in their hallway while Ivy did who knows what. He hadn't seen her for quite awhile although he hoped she was making dinner because he was starving.

Ivy slipped the small diamond earrings in her ears and looked at them. At first glance you could tell they were fake but they were something. They lent a sparkly air to her whole look. A black ribbon was clasped around her neck, the only other piece of jewelry she had. White gloves were slipped on, reaching up to her elbows. Ivy struggled to smooth them out, finally succeeding before she reached for the small beaded handbag and walked out of the bathroom.

The dress seemed to rustle loudly inside the quiet ship. She picked up the long skirt, holding it above her knees revealing bare feet. Her shoes dangled from one hand along with the purse. A quick check of the main room showed it all clear, Ivy tip toed through quickly and headed for the hanger. She almost felt like a spy fleeing from the scene of the crime. This thought made her giggle, a loud sound coming from her throat. Quickly Ivy bit down on her lips to keep from laughing aloud but she wasn't quiet enough.

" Where are you going?" Spike stepped out of a corner of the hanger where he was shuffling through Jet's toolbox. He stopped and stared at Ivy who was dressed in a floor length mint colored ball gown. She jumped and turned around at the sound of his voice. Her breasts rising slightly with her breathing from the strapless bodice.

" Spike what are you doing here? I thought you had gone with the others to get the bounty." Ivy gasped dropping her skirt to the floor.

" I don't waste my time on small fries like that. Why are you dressed like that?"

" I have some place to be that requires me to dress up," she replied standing up straight and proudly.

" I see, well then where are you going and why are you sneaking out of here?"

" That's none of your business." Ivy picked up her skirt again and headed out towards the deck.

"I would think it is, I'm very interested to know. You don't usually see people dressed up like that every day unless they have some kind of important mission, like finding out about their past?"

Ivy stopped walking and turned around to face Spike who had followed her out on to the deck.

" How did you know that?" She demanded.

" I guessed, especially after everything you told me a couple days ago. So your off to go and find out some clues about your pass, dressed like a queen. It must be a very important place your going to."

" I'm going to opera, there's someone there I need to meet," Ivy muttered turning her face away from him.

" The opera huh, well do you need a ride?" Spike patted Swordfish, which was sitting next to him.

" No thank you," Ivy grinned at him. " I've had enough of being shoved into the swordfish like a stuffed sausage. I have my own ride."

" Oh really. Well then I guess there is no need for me to intervene." Spike kneeled down and crawled back underneath the Swordfish to place a new bolt on the engine while Ivy walked over to the edge of the deck and prepared to jump over the other side. Before she did she stopped and looked back at the ship.

" Do you want to come with me? I have another ticket if your interested in an evening of cultural experiences."

" I'm not exactly that type of person," Spike replied from underneath the ship.

" Alright, I just thought I would ask. Have fun with Ed and Ein tonight, I'll be back later." Ivy prepared to jump over when Spike crawled out from underneath the ship and stood up.

" How much time do I have before you'll leave without me?"

Ivy smiled and walked back over to him. " Enough time to shower and change into a tuxedo or at least something that looks classy. I assume you have something like that?"

" I think I might have something lying around," Spike replied dusting off his shirt.

" Good then hurry up and get it, I leave in thirty minutes with or without you."

" Jeez, you don't have to sound huffy about it." Spike turned and walked back into the ship followed by Ivy marching quite like a drill sergeant.

Thirty minutes later she sat alone on the edge of the deck swinging her bare feet in the air. Her shoes lay next to her along with her purse and shawl. They were nice shoes, but she knew they would hurt her feet so she would leave them off until it was time to put them on.

Spike brushed some stray dust from the white sleeve of his tux and looked down in disgust at it. Now he knew why it lay in the back of his closet. The thing was highly uncomfortable. When he walked out of his room he found that Ivy was not in the main room so he walked out onto the deck to see her sitting on the edge watching the sun set.

" Here I am," he held out his arms to give a Tada effect as she turned around and studied him.

" Hmm, very nice. It will pass," Ivy stood up and gathered her things. " Come on we better get going."

" And how are we going to get there? I don't presume we're going to walk." Spike muttered walking over to the edge of the deck where she jumped off onto the pavement.

" Nope, were going to find my ride and arrive there in style."

" Style?" Spike asked cocking an eyebrow.

" Yea, style." Ivy turned and walked off headed into the city while he sighed and jumped over the water to follow her. They walked only for a short time before they came upon an empty parking lot where a red car was parked

" See I told you, style." Ivy pulled a set of silver keys out of her hand bag and unlocking the car.

" This is yours?" Spike asked gawking at the car.

" Yea, sort of an late birthday gift from an old friend." Ivy pulled on her shoes and climbed in behind the steering wheel.

" Must be a nice friend." Spike climbed in also and closed the door. Out of reflex he reached for his cigarettes and pulled one out while Ivy turned the key and shifted the car into drive. They took off with a roar of the engine headed out of the parking lot towards the street.

" Your one hell of a crazy driver," Spike muttered through his cigarette.

" I like to drive fast." To prove her point Ivy stepped onto the gas causing them to go faster.

" I can see that." Spike lit his cigarette and blew out a poof of smoke. The scenery outside the window was passing by to fast for him, so he concentrated on smoking his cigarette while keeping his eyes closed.

All to quickly they arrived at the opera house, Ivy turned the car off and got out, delicately wrapping her shawl around her arms and slipping a stray piece of hair back into place.

" So what are we supposed to do now?" Spike asked slamming his door shut and walking over to join her.

" First of all spit out your cigarette, I don't think they allow smoking in there then follow me."

Ivy took a deep breath and began to walk towards the opera house. Spike gave a disgusted sigh and spit out his cigarette before following her across the street.

" Sir, may I see your ticket?" An usher asked holding out his hand.

" Ticket?" Spike asked looking at Ivy.

" They are right here." Ivy pulled out two tickets and handed them to the man.

The usher studied them carefully then looked at the two people standing in front of him. " You will be on the lower level in the third row, please enjoy the show." He handed them the tickets then stood aside to let them in.

" Thank you." Ivy took the tickets and placed them back in her purse as they followed the crowd walking up a set of stairs towards the theatre

" I didn't know someone could sound so snobby." Spike growled turning to back at the usher who was now looking at another couple's tickets.

" It's the upper class type, they are all like that," Ivy replied absentmindedly.

" You sound like you've dealt with them before." Spike turned to look down at her.

" I have." Ivy loosened her grip on her cloak allowing it to fall down into the crook of her arms.

Spike said nothing but instead just looked down at the way her black hair was pulled up into a fancy twist on top of her head and secured with a black plastic comb.

Inside the theatre, she seemed apprehensive looking around her, chewing on her bottom lip as she stared up at the stage before turning around again to look behind her. Finally Spike grew tired of this and took her hand causing her to look at him with confusion.

" Calm down," he whispered letting go.

She nodded and sat back in her chair, folding both hands in her lap over the purse. The lights dimmed and the opera started. Not even five minutes into it he started to wish for a cigarette. Spike reached into his pocket to draw out one, but Ivy stooped him with a hand on his arm and slight shake of her head. So he removed his hand and sat in the chair grumbling to himself and wishing his tuxedo was a little more comfortable.

Finally when intermission came, he all but jumped out of his seat taking her with him. Outside in the hallway he pulled loosened his tie and gave her a dirty look. " I thought that would never end."

" You still have another half to go through," Ivy replied pulling her cloak around her arms and looking around her. " We need to go downstairs to the dressing rooms. The dancer name Katrina that I'm supposed to talk to is down there."

" I'm going out to have a cigarette," Spike replied pulling out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter.

Ivy looked up at him and nodded. " Alright I'll meet you after the intermission."

The two parted ways with Spike heading towards the doors and Ivy towards an usher. She quickly got permission to be taken downstairs. The man exchanged nods with a companion standing nearby and led the lady dressed in the mint colored gown through a hidden door. They walked through a cheerless gray hallway and down a set of narrow stairs to the dressing rooms. Down here the floor was carpeted in red, girls in various stages of dress ran in and out of their rooms giggling and talking. Their faces streaked with white paint.

" This is her room ma'am." The usher opened the door and bowed her in.

Ivy nodded and stepped in looking around her at the overzealous décor. Racks of clothing and trunks seemed to fill each corner. A dressmaker's dummy with a face painted on in red lipstick sneered at her from the corner where it stood wearing a gold lame dress.

" So you must be the girl Burt sent." Katrina sat in front of the mirror applying her make-up.

Ivy looked over at Katrina. She was well past her prime. Curly beach blond hair bobbed and cut short over her neck fell into a pair of lifeless dull eyes.

" Yes, I am. My name's Ivy."

" Katrina, I'm a dancer for this production although I wouldn't call it a bread and butter job." She fumbled through her make-up bag looking for something. " So what do you want to know kid?"

" I want to know about Max." Ivy took a deep breath and went on. " I want to know about his past before me."

" There's not much to tell. I met him one night at the club where I used to work. We struck up a relationship on a urine soaked mattress in a back room somewhere and it took off from there." Katrina sighed and adjusted her gold robe around her legs. " After that he got my a job as a dancer in the ballet. I've been here ever since. We used to do everything together." She stopped applying her make-up and looked straight into the mirror. " He took me to opera and to balls and fancy parties. I was dressed in the best silks and satins and treated like a princess. I'll admit that I fell in love with him." She picked up a black eye liner pencil and commenced to line her eyes.

" Was he in love with you?"

" I thought he was, but then he came upon this new girl and I was thrown out. They gave me some money and told me not to come back. It really hurt to be used like that."

" Who was this new girl?"

" Some tart filly, she belonged to a rival syndicate but he did not care. He wanted her no matter what. Except I heard something happened to her, lost her memory or something." Katrina dropped her eyeliner pencil on the dresser top where it rolled off and fell to the floor. She made no move to retrieve it.

" Do you know how?"

" Nope, I just know that she disappeared for awhile before coming back. She was his new girl. The one dressed in the silks and the satins. The princess that hung on his arm." Katrina gave a wry grin at her reflection. " Ya know Max always had a thing for blondes so I was shocked when he gave you your dark hair."

" My dark hair?" Ivy looked down at a lock of her hair hanging down around her neck. " What do you mean?"

" What do I mean? I mean that Max wanted you from the beginning kid. He wanted to posse you and he did. I don't really know how he did it since he dumped me off pretty fast when he got you. All I remember was you being carried in and that damn rain falling. They drove me off and kicked me out of the car in front of the club. I didn't have an umbrella or anything." Katrina brushed a bit of blond hair out of her eyes and for the first time, Ivy saw the glint of purple. " I sure as hell hated getting wet, I'm like a cat. I don't like to get wet." She meowed and scratched her nails over the mirror.

Ivy self-consciously took a step back from the seated womyn.

" Burt told me you wanted to find out about your past and where Max is. Is he looking for you darling? Of course he is!" She gave a short little bark of laughter. " He will always be searching for you. You're his fucken prize!" She turned around in the chair and faced Ivy for the first time revealing her face.

" That's purple eye," Ivy gasped seeing the dyed purple color of the womyn's eyes.

" You got your sweet self right, I can't afford red eye, to expensive. So I got the purple stuff, it helps me see you just fine. It helps me see you for the little slut you truly are!" Katrina jumped up and ran forward towards her. Ivy jumped to the side tangling herself in her skirts.

" I hated you!" Katrina now stood in front of the wall, her forehead resting against the yellow paint. " I hated you because he wanted you more then me." She slammed her fist into the wall and turned around. " I hated that damn rain, it was all wet and falling on your perfect little skin." She rushed forward and grabbed Ivy's arm wrenching it behind her back. " You were to perfect, a rich little perfect girl." She sneered and twisted harder.

Ivy was pulled forward by the weight of Katrina pressing against her back, any second now her arm would snap. She could feel the pain the blazing through her head.

" Well miss perfect, Burt was very kind in sending you here. You see he knew all long that you would play into his trap. You are so desperate for love and friendship that you would do anything for the first kind thing someone did for you."

Ivy glared at the womyn and raised one foot, bringing it down hard on the other womyn's stocking feet.

Katrina howled with anger and let go, nursing her bruised foot while Ivy stepped back to the other side of the room, reaching under her skirt for her gun.

" You little bitch!" Katrina yelled hoping up and down to keep her balance. " I'll kill you for that."

" You won't do any such thing." Ivy pulled out her gun and held it up. " Now I want to know the truth and don't try any funny stuff, I have the upper hand now."

Spike looked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. On either side, the hallway was empty. He stepped out of the shadows of the stairs. So far, so good. No one was around, upstairs people mingled around talking and laughing. On stage, the performers prepared for the next act.

Down here with a cigarette clenched between his teeth, Spike walked down an empty corridor lit by a row of fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

" Sir, I'm afraid your not allowed down here."

" Whoop! My bad!" Spike replied holding up his hands. He felt something poke into his back.

" Will you please come with me?"

" Where too?" Spike tried to turn around but the man behind him only dug his gun deeper into Spike's back.

" Don't ask any questions, just walk!" He growled shoving Spike forward.

Spike stumbled forward but quickly caught his balance and turned around. " Now that was mean. You shouldn't push people around like that."

" Shut up punk!" The man holding the gun rushed forward hand raised to slam him upside the head, but Spike merely dodged him and brought one fist up into the man's stomach.

" Sorry but I don't feel much up to having a headache today." The man fell to the floor groaning in pain.

Shouts were heard as another group of men appeared at the end of the hallway. Guns were raised and shots fired out, Spike quickly turned and ran reaching into his jacket for his gun.

" Man they really are picky about who comes down here. What are they afraid I'm going to peek in on the girls?"

Spike fired a few shots behind him and rounded the corner into a hallway full of doors. A group of girls dressed in flimsy outfits screamed as they saw him and ran off into their rooms.

" Opps, I guess I am, sorry about that!" Spike grinned and ran past them taking cover beneath a large chest of drawers.

The men with the guns ran around the corner and stopped as they saw groups of girls running and screaming through the hall.

" Get out of my way!" One man screamed waving his gun in the air and firing off a couple of shots. This only made the girls scream louder.

Spike took the chance to take aim and fire effectively taking out one of the men.

Ivy looked over at the door where she heard gunshots being fired off followed by the screams of the other dancers.

" What the hell is going on out there?"

Katrina took this chance to run forward and pin Ivy against the wall. Her long bony fingers topped by red nails wrapped themselves around Ivy's throat and begin to squeeze.

" And now I will get rid of you once and for all and bury the body where they can not find it."

Ivy gasped for air and tried to move her arm, but Katrina's leg pressed down trapping her gun to the wall.

" Burn in hell bitch!"

Spike aimed and hit another one. The man fell backwards falling upon a girl staining her white costume bright red. She screamed and pushed him away. Tears ran down her cheeks hysterically as she ran off with the others.

" Sorry!" Spike yelled out but his only answer was a spray of bullet hitting the wooden chest.

" Damnit, don't these guys know when to give up?" Spike reloaded his gun and fired off a round in return when he heard the sound of a gunshot right near his ear.

While the men fired their guns at him and pushed the girls out of the way, Spike crawled towards the door near to him on the wall and pressed his ear against it. He could hear anything over all the noise except the faint muffling sounds of someone breathing hard.

Ivy pressed her finger against the trigger and fired again. The bullet went straight through the floor just missing Katrina's foot.

" Stupid bitch." Katrina pressed down harder cutting off whatever air supply she had left. Ivy felt herself growing weaker and weaker.

The door flung open and Spike ran in, his gun raised. Katrina let go and turned around while Ivy slid to the ground half conscious.

" Who the hell are you?" Katrina screamed.

" I was going to ask the same thing and why the hell your hurting Ivy," Spike replied.

" Get the fuck out of my dressing room!" Katrina ran forward hands outstretched to grab him. Spike simply stepped to the side and saw the glint of purple in her eyes. "Purple eye?"

" You got that right. It makes me 10 times stronger now, strong enough to kill you and your little friend." She ran forward clawing for his shirt.

" I don't think so."

Shots rang out as the last remaining men rushed in firing their guns.

" Fuck!" Spike dived behind something and aimed his gun, hitting whoever he could. Ivy sat against the wall limp as a rag doll staring at the floor with dull eyes.

"Get him! Not me!" Katrina yelled pointing to Spike.

" Damn it!" Spike shot and hit another man just leaving one more left. A spray of bullets answered his call, one grazing his arm. Spike gasped in pain and dropped his gun. His hand clamped over the cut feeling the flow of blood on his fingertips.

" Kill him and her too!" Katrina pointed to Spike crouching in the corner then turned to the last man standing. His eyes were wide open in fear, a shot rang out, and his eyes rolled forward into his head before he fell to the ground.

Katrina turned around as if in slow motion to see Ivy on her knees, one hand pressed against the floor while the other held up her gun.

" Thanks." Another shot rang out and hit Katrina square in the forehead. Blood spurted from the sound as Katrina fell forwards landing with the sickening thud on the floor.

For a second they both sat still. Spike stared at Ivy in shock while she looked down at the dead bodies of Katrina and the nameless man. Then life seemed to pour back into her and she stood up.

" Come on, we have to get out of here before the cops come." Ivy ran over to Spike and helped him up. She grabbed her purse and wrap and together the two ran out of the room headed for the emergency exit. The whole time her hand rested on his arm while the other held up her long skirt. He looked down at her with the pins falling out her neatly tied up hair, blood staining her dress and for the first time, he saw a whole new person.

" Does it hurt a lot?"

" No." Spike moved his arm testing the bandage then reached into his pocket for his cigarettes.

" That's good." Ivy pushed her skirt back down over her bare legs and threw the extra strips of cloth into the car.

"You know you didn't have to tear up my skirt to bandage my arm." Spike placed one hand over the mint green strips of cloth.

" I don't mind, it's not like I'm going to ever wear this dress again." She hopped up on the hood of the car and reached up to remove the rest of the bobby pins holding up her hair.

Spike watched for a moment before turning away and digging through his pockets for his pack of cigarettes.

" Can I have one?"

He turned to her and slipped a cigarette into her mouth then with a flash of his lighter lit it for her. Ivy removed the comb holding the last of her hair and sighed. She inhaled deeply from the cigarette and blew out the excess smoke.

" You know ever since I joined the Bebop I've been smoking more."

" Maybe it's the influence of Faye and I," Spike replied shoving his lighter back into his pocket.

" Maybe, or perhaps it's because I'm finally free too. Max would never let me smoke since it was bad for my health."

" It may be bad for your health but it's balm for the soul."

Ivy and leaned back on one hand, the cigarette clenched between her lips. "Maybe so."

For awhile neither one said anything. They just leaned against the car watching the sun rise across the water on the harbor. Golden light filled the early morning air, sparkling on the water like a million diamonds. Ivy took one last puff of her cigarette and threw it into the water. It sailed in a clean arc through the air and landed with a small plop creating ripples on the surface.

" Hey I really never got to thank you for coming with me tonight."

" Its not like I had anything else to do anyway."

" Yea, but still," Ivy turned to him and smiled. " Thanks."

" No problem." Spike removed his cigarette and threw it into the water next to hers. " So should we get going beck to the ship and see if Jet and Faye caught that big bounty?"

" I really don't want to, just not yet." Ivy pulled her knees up to her chest revealing bare feet underneath her skirt. " I just love the sun rose and I would like to see it."

Spike looked at her from the corner of his eye. The slight breeze off the water pushed her hair back wrapping a few strands around her neck. A sad painful expression filled her eyes and masked her face.

" You didn't get any clues tonight did you?"

" No, not even one. I just got doubled crossed and almost killed by a jealous ex-lover of Max's. I thought I had people from the inside I could trust but I guess I was wrong."

" In syndicate you can trust no one but yourself." Spike leaned back against the car and shoved his hands into his pockets.

" Faye told me you were once in a syndicate and that you were in love with a womyn named Julia." Ivy turned her face towards him waiting for any sort of reaction.

" When did she tell you this?"

" A while ago, one night when we were drinking together. She told me you almost died for that womyn but you survived. I believe her when I see the scars all over your chest and arms."

Spike was silent as he remembered Julia's body falling forward in the rain, almost painfully his heart wrenched at the sight.

" Faye said she was what people would call a real womyn, yet she was so sad. She said you never like to talk about your past. I can understand you somewhat know what I'm going through, being a part of a syndicate."

" Yea, but I was only a crime leader. You're a syndicate mistress. The highest of the kind, the leader will pay in blood looking for you."

" They probably did the same thing when they were looking for you after you faked your own death," Ivy whispered letting one foot slide to the edge of the car.

" Who told you that?"

" Jet, he told me one night when I asked him."

" Then I guess I live on a ship full of big mouths." Spike stood up and walked over the edge of the dock. Ivy remained on the car hood for a moment before sliding off and picking up her keys. " Come on, lets go back to the Bebop, before the others come back."

They drove in relative silence to the parking lot where she parked the car and pulled her things out. The walk back to the Bebop was quiet, Spike jumped over then turned to help her across but she had already jumped.

The Hammerhead and the Redtail were still gone, Ed lay on the couch fast asleep with Ein on the floor. Ivy disappeared into her room to change while Spike took a shower then headed for the kitchen to find something to eat.

Neither one spoke much. Ed never woke up. Ivy was in the shower when Faye and Jet returned victorious and loaded down with money. Already Faye had received her share, which she gaily planned to spend at the casinos the next day. Jet was a little more careful in hiding his away and saying that he was going to buy some food.

Spike didn't really listen to either one of them. Instead, he let his thoughts wander back to Julia and the syndicate. He tried to imagine Ivy all decked out in black sequins holding onto the arm of a syndicate boss. Max, she called him. He had never heard of a crime boss called Max, but then maybe that was a nickname she had for him.

" So Spike how was your night?"

" Oh it was so-so. I just really hung around and did nothing," Spike replied draping his arms over either side of the couch.

" Well while you did nothing. We made 3 million woulong." Faye stood up happily and stretched her arms over her head. " I think I'll go take a shower now."

" Have fun," Spike replied dryly.

" So you did nothing tonight?" Jet asked looking closer at the bandage peeking out from underneath his shirtsleeve.

" Nope, nothing." Spike stood up and yawned. " I think while Faye's taking a shower I'm going to go to bed. Night Jet."

" Night." Jet watched his friend walk out the room. Already he could tell Spike was lying. There was no way Spike had gotten that cut on his arm by doing nothing, and if he had. When had they gotten green silk bandages?

" Oh well, I guess if he doesn't want to tell me, then he doesn't want to tell me." Jet shrugged and got up and walked out of the room.

_**See you Space Cowboy…**_

Ivy: After all the quests I've gone through, the pain and the heartbreak, the end as finally come. I must face my unseen enemy and strive forward.

Spike: What? That's it?

Faye: How can that be? Don't you think the ending a little forced?

Jet: Of course, it is, but if we go on much longer like this, the audience is liable to get bored.

Ivy: The next episode is "Like a Dancer in the Dark."

Spike: Well at least it's finally over.

Please remember to read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to . Thank you!


	24. Shadowing Ivy 24

Shadowing Ivy 

By A Shot of Amber

_ Session 24: Like a Dancer in the Dark _

Ivy sat alone on the bridge. One leg was slung over the edge, the other straddled the cold concrete. It was a quiet night full of stars and just the bare sounds of the city behind her. No one knew she was here, no one knew she was sitting on a bridge. No cars had passed by in the time she was here.

The crew of the Bebop was out, hitting up the casino's looking for some quick cash. Armed with woulongs lining their pockets they had entered the neon filled world. All except Ivy and of course Ed and Ein who were asleep somewhere deep in the ship.

Ivy had not wanted to go out. She didn't want to be around people. She felt betrayed, heavy, and naked. She felt dirty and used. She felt like jumping off the bridge in the black water underneath.

Yet, she remained sitting on the bridge, the dark shadow of her car idling nearby. Some music streamed from the stereo. An old song from days gone by, Ivy loved old music. It was like the friend she didn't have.

Glowing light of orange followed by a stream of cigarette smoke and she was finished. The cigarette butt sailed through the air into the water and Ivy stood up. Her heels clicked on the pavement. The starchy black fabric of her dress rustled in the silence. It was made of some heavy shiny material almost like plastic. It was dress made to pour onto her body falling sharply to mid thigh and zipping up to her neck.

It was nice dress, fitting into her somber mood and the red jacket worn over it gave her a somewhat cheerful look. Despite the fact that she wasn't in a cheerful mood.

The door slammed shut as the engine rumbled to life. In a squeal of tires and the scent of burning rubber, she took off, driving through the empty streets. The Bebop flashed in sight, floating on the serene water but she drove right past. This wasn't her turn. Her turn would come up later, on the outskirts of the city, an old fashioned mansion. All bricks and curling leaves of ivy sitting like an affordable old king looking down on her and the street.

Lights flashed past as her car drove through the streets. It was like no one in the world but she was alive tonight. Music streamed from the speakers, a sad song of love lost. Except she had no love lost for him or anyone. She had only anger and the burning desire to jam a gun into his mouth and pull the trigger.

" Who was she?"

Spike looked up from his position on the couch. A book lay in his lap and a cigarette dangled from his lips.

" Who was who?"

" Her." Ivy held up a picture she had found on the floor outside his room. A mournful face framed by golden hair stared back at him. A pair of sad blue eyes and a sweet face.

" Where did you find that?" Spike jumped off the couch and grabbed the picture away from her.

" I found it."

" You went in my room?" He looked at her with nothing but full anger.

" I found it on the floor, outside your room."

" A likely story, you know there are things called privacy Ivy."

" Yes I know, but I also know that you kept that picture tucked away in your book and it fell out when you walked out of your room. Now tell me who is she?"

Spike looked down at the picture, a flicker of sadness in his eyes. He tucked the picture away into his pocket and sat back down on the couch. His cigarette lay smoking on the ground, he merely picked it up and stuck it back between his lips.

" She's just a person."

" No she's not, she something special or you wouldn't carry a dog eared picture of her with you every where you go." Ivy sat down on the table and crossed her legs in front of him. " I want to know, who is she. You never talk about your past yet I tell you of mine. It should be a deal for a deal."

Spike blinked and stared at her. Her green eyes stared back un-wavered and waiting.

" Her name was Julia."

" Was? Do you mean she's dead?"

" Yea, she's dead." Bitterness filled Spike's voice. " She died as an accident of my carelessness. I couldn't avenge her death so I left her alone on the rooftop, the blood was washed away by the rain."

" She must have meant something to you," Ivy replied quietly.

" Yea, she did."

" She was very beautiful."

" Yea, she was."

" And you must have loved her more then anything else in the world and yet she died anyway."

" She died…because I let her die. I was to damn careless to protect her when I should have."

Ivy stared at Spike but he refused to turn his head and meet her eyes.

" I think," she begin after awhile, " that you are very lucky. You had someone who loved you. I don't know that feeling." Ivy uncrossed her legs and stood up.

He watched her walk out of the room before pulling the picture out of his pocket.

" Yea, I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

A cheerful song, filled with up beating sound had come on when she arrived. The engine was turned off and silence filled the air. Then another sound came slowly drifting over the well-manicured lawn, the sound of music. Shadowy figures drifted past the lighted windows.

Ivy opened the door and climbed out of the car. She pocketed her keys and slammed the door shut. None of the figures even stopped to look out the window. They just twirled past locked in the movement of dance.

Ivy willed one foot in front of the other until she was standing in front of the door. A brass knocker stared her in the face but she raised one hand and touched the door handle. The door swung open into immense marble hallway. Ivy stepped in, her heels clicking against the marble.

Behind her, the door swung shut, aided by cold fingers.

How many times had she entered through this door? Dressed like a doll in diamonds and satin forever on the arm of her escort. The image rose before her eyes, so many times she had entered through this door, a product of his imagination.

Ivy slipped both hands into the pockets of her jacket. One hand brushing against the cold metal of her gun. Two bullets, one for him and one for her. She would succeed at her mission.

Ivy stepped forward entering the hallway, already she knew where she was supposed to go. He would be waiting. He was always waiting.

Spike watched her enter the house, the door closed behind her. He knew she was up to something. The others were locked inside the casino, chained to the garish lights and the scents of gambling. He had escaped unnoticed. He had watched her sitting on the bridge and he had followed her from above as she drove to the house and climbed out of her car.

Now he parked his starship and climbed out. She was on a suicide mission. He knew this house, a mansion for the rich. The home of the leader of one his former rival clans. The white tiger clan, they were small and relatively unknown, but they were still evil. She was walking into a death trap.

Spike pulled out his gun and ran forward, his muscles tense and ready to strike at any moment. He wasn't supposed to be so tense, but he was.

Ivy walked past rooms filled with antiques, past stone vases and mirrors reflecting her pale face. She never stopped to look at her reflection. She always walked on, never stopping. The music got louder, filled with voices.

" Excuse me, I am expecting someone." He removed the women's arm from his and stood up. " I shall be back shortly." He brushed away a speck of lint from his tie and walked off.

She pouted and sat back in the plush chair. " Do hurry back or I will get lonely."

Ivy stopped in front of the set of double doors. She placed both hands on the doorknobs and took a deep breath. The only movement in her body was that of her beating heart. Then she moved forward opening the door and walking in.

He stood on the other side, posed and ready standing to the side both hands tucked in the pockets of his smoking jacket. She walked in to the middle of the room and stopped. Both hands rested at her side.

" Welcome back my dear, I've been waiting for you. Whatever took so long?"

Ivy smiled. " I was waiting for the perfect moment."

" For what may I ask?" He asked looking up at her with a sardonic smile.

" For the end of time." Ivy reached for her gun, but he was quicker. The shot rang out hitting her in the shoulder. Ivy screamed and fell to the ground, blood stained her red jacket and streamed through her fingers as she applied pressure to the wound.

He walked forward, the silver pistol dangling at her side. " You must be careful my dear, you never know what I may do when I'm mad." He knelt down in front of her and tilted her chin up. " Your so beautiful when your mad." He kissed her fully on the lips then just as abruptly pulled back and stood up.

Ivy spit at him, removing the taste of his lips from her own. " You're a coward, you'll never kill me."

" Now don't be so rude my dear, spitting isn't lady like." He reached down and picked her up. " And you never know what I would do with you."

Ivy let go of the wound in her shoulder and with her free arm reached for her gun. " I know if I could I would kill you in a second." She pulled her gun out of her pocket and shoved it into his stomach. " I'm loaded, care to mess with me?"

" You wouldn't kill me Ivy. Then who would take care of you?" He let go of her and stepped back. Fear resonated only slightly in his eyes.

" Myself, the only one who can take care of me is myself." Ivy aimed and pressed the trigger. The bullet his it's mark, shooting the pistol out of his hand. " And now I have only one bullet left."

" What do you want to know?" The fear was growing in his eyes at the sight of the wild eyes girl in front of him.

" Everything, who am I? I heard you when you said I'm not really living. So tell me, who am I?"

" You are not truly a living thing. You are not you. I found your original lying on a rooftop after a gang shootout. I was the one who killed you the first time. You were so beautiful back then, but you never noticed me. You see…Ivy. Your name isn't truly Ivy, it never was. I only named you that after I found out one of your lovers had lived. I thought he was dead but when I brought you back from the dead I found he wasn't, so I had your looks changed and your memories locked away, repressed and hidden."

Ivy's and shook but never wavered from him. " Go on." She whispered.

" I'm surprised you don't remember by now, it's really shouldn't have taken this long. The doctor knew you would remember soon enough but I never thought it would have taken this long, especially since you were living with him all along."

" Living with who?"

" Spike Spiegel." He was looking past her to the doorway.

Ivy turned around and looked into the stone cold face of Spike. His gun was raised both hands clasped around the hilt, one finger on the trigger.

" Maximillion, I thought you were dead but I guess you aren't. Let me just change that."

" And what? Then you wouldn't be able to hear me tell the story of your beloved Julia. She's right here tonight, she's standing in front of you. Don't you see? Ivy is Julia!

Spike never moved as Maximillion raved on. His eyes took on a wild look and he threw back his head in laughter. " Of course not, you have never seen because I changed her so much, but memories can only be locked away for so long. Look at her! Her memories have come back to haunt her now, don't you remember Julia! Can't you see it?!"

Ivy's eyes grew wide as she listened to him speak but she could remember nothing, except waking up in a hospital bed and looking at the ceiling.

" Unfamiliar ceiling." Ivy whispered through dry parched lips. She turned her head to look for a glass of water when a gunshot ripped through the air.

Max fell to the ground, the bullet went right between the eyes. He died instantly bringing Ivy back to her senses. Spike lowered the gun and slipped in while Ivy stood there holding her shoulder. The pain was so dull now it was almost nonexistent.

" You killed him. I was going to do that, but I ended up wasting a bullet. Except it doesn't matter, because you killed him." Ivy stepped forward towards the body.

" What he was saying." Spike paused and took a deep breath. " Is it true?"

" I am only me and I am not who you want me to be." Ivy stopped in front of Max's body. " I can't be Julia…she was your love and I don't love you."

She looked down at the mess that was once him then turned around and faced Spike. " Its all a dream isn't it? When I shoot this gun you'll wake up and the dream of a dark haired womyn with blue ribbons in her hair will come to life."

" A dark haired womyn? Do you mean you?"

" No I'm already dead. Julia died long ago and if I'm Julia then I'm already dead.

Ivy stepped forward and put her hand on his arm. She tilted her head upwards and looked into his eyes.

" I don't love you Spike. I never did." She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips before stepping back. The gun was raised to her head, the finger on the trigger. "But now that I have said that and now that I know that Julia is not me and now that Max is dead I to can die." She raised her eyes and looked straight into his. " I'm sorry if I ever caused you any pain Spike." Her finger pressed gently on the trigger.

" Goodnight Spike."

The gunshot resonated through the room. She died as she fell to the ground, her body falling over Maximillion's. Spike stood there frozen as the gunshot's ring echoed through the air, then he ran forward towards her, but it was too late.

Spike knelt down and looked at her, her green eyes stared lifelessly up him.

' I am not Julia….'

" Yea, I know." He mummered, closing his eyes.

" ............................."

" Having ourselves a little nap I see?"

Spike opened his eyes to see Jet standing above him with the white sky framing his body. He smiled at his friend as reality set in.

" I had a sweet dream."

" Well then you can continue your dreaming back on the Bebop."

While Jet talked to himself about the difficulty of catching Asmiov Solenasan Spike thought about the dream he had just had. It was all a dream, there had never been the soulful girl with the green eyes and the black hair, the little girl that had brightened up the Bebop…she had never existed. She was only a dream. Julia was some where out there waiting for him but Ivy...she had never existed. She was only a dream.

Life is but a dream… 

The end, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please remember to be kind and read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to . Thank you!

****


End file.
